Zettai ni Akirametenai
by Akane Akira
Summary: Il est jeune, beau, riche. Mais puissant. Trop. Quelle est cette vie inconnue qu'on lui affabule ? Qui sont ces gens ? Quelle est cette débauche? Va t il l'assumer? Changera t il son destin? ou succombera t il aux vices et luxes de cette vie oubliée...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : 0.o

Personnages : Ils s'apellent ''lisez'' et ''ne trichez pas en matant les lignes du dessous'' !!

Pairing : Euh, ça viendra .

Note : Je pense que la **complexité** de l'histoire ne se manifeste pas au début. Profitez!! XF ( noooon ne fuyez pas !!! siouplait °u°)

C_hapitre 1_: Shin no Sekai

Il venait de se réveiller. Il perçut ce sentiment étrange qui s'insinue lorsque l'on quitte le sommeil et que l'on sent chaque partie de son corps prête à émettre un quelconque mouvement. Quand le métabolisme quotidien se met en place. Les draps sur sa peau étaient si soyeux… Etait-ce vraiment de la soie ? Il fit une tentative pour ouvrir les yeux, mais il y avait trop de lumière ou… Il entraperçut une fenêtre ouverte. Il lui sembla que la décoration de la chambre était simple, quoi que de luxe mais ce qui le frappa surtout…Tout, absolument tout était d'un blanc éclatant, nacré. Voilà le pourquoi de son aveuglement…il n'y avait point de lumière vive…Juste l'ornement de salle. Le vent fit tressauter le fin tissu constituant les rideaux. Cette couleur ne lui parût plus vive que ce matin là. Il se sentait dans un tel état de bien-être. Ce lit était si confortable…les oreillers, le matelas furent les plus moelleux et les plus tendres sur lesquels il lui eu été donné la chance de dormir. Et ces draps… Il était quasi-certain que de la soie pure les composaient…Il esquissa un geste pour se tourner vers l'intérieur du lit, il sentit ses longues jambes sur le matelas douillet, ainsi que le reste de son corps, se mouvoir lentement. Il vit un lustre, blanc, peut-être du cristal , avec quelques bordures argentées, il n'en fut pas sur car son esprit restait quelque peu embrumé. Il avait bien raison. La totalité de la chambre n'était composé que de la couleur vierge du blanc. Ça n'avait rien d'insistant…la couleur glissait dans la pièce immaculée. C'était si beau…cela lui parut même irréel. Quel plaisir que de se réveiller dans un tel endroit. Quand il finit d'amorcer son mouvement, il vit une forme dans les draps si blancs. ''Des jambes ??''. Il remonta ses yeux le long du corps endormi…Oui. Quelqu'un dormait là. Un beau jeune homme. Il semblait être brun avec des mèches blondes, d'un blond presque blanc…non pas brun, châtain trop foncé…Tel un fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa crème au lait… Il dormait à point fermés comme un bébé. Son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Son torse était face au matelas, mais vu ses bras finement musclé, ce qui était caché à sa vue devait à coup sûr être joliment fait… Il paraissait avoir une carrure plutôt prononcée, ce qu'il voyait de ses épaules le lui laisser penser. Le drap couleur ivoire couvrait ce corps de jeune Apollon au autre Adonis jusqu'aux hanches. La cambrure du bas du dos était admirablement dessinée. Les mèches blondes mêlées aux brunes dissimulaient une partie du visage d'ange encore livré au sommeil, mais des lèvres charnues s'offraient à la lumière reflétée par l'ameublement clair et luxueux de la pièce. Le bellâtre bougea son bras droit et l'approcha vers le milieu du lit. Il recula et reprit sa position de départ, s'avouant intérieurement le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit, des draps jusqu'au type dans le lit auprès de lui. Le bras glissa sur sa taille, et le bracelet d'argent le fit frissonner, tout comme le geste en lui-même. Le corps chaud se colla à son dos, et il sentit que son propre corps était glacé.

"Mmmh…"

Le jeune homme aux mèches semblait le connaître lui, _apparemment_. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. L'autre semblait à l'aise. Ce n'était pas non plus son cas. Peut-être était-ce le propriétaire de tout ce luxe ?? Mais alors, que faisait-il dans son lit ? Comment s'y était-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi l'autre ne remarqua pas que l'inconnu qu'il était se trouvait dans son lit ? En attendant une opportunité d'en savoir plus, il décida de patienter.

"- Shou…Pourquoi t'es tout froid koibito…

Il avait parlé d'une voix d'enfant tout endormi…C'aurait pu être attendrissant mais…

Mais _qui_ était ce…_Shou_ ???

Celui qui lui enserrait la taille, dont la main droite était a présent dans le creux de la hanche –le bracelet était indécemment froid !! Comme s'il n'était pas assez gelé !- commença à le bisouter dans le cou. Sa gêne était à son comble. Il restait paralysé, feignant la fainéantise matinale. De plus, il nota non seulement qu'il était entièrement nu, mais qu'ILS l'étaient tous deux. '' Mais enfin _à quoi_ cela rime t-il ?? ''. Et à l'autre d'ajouter, d'une voix paresseuse :

- Mmmh… Tu sens toujours _si_ bon le matin… ça me donne envie de te croquer à chaque fois…

Il ponctua sa phrase en milliers de petits baisers dans le creux de son épaule.

Il sentit que l'autre prenait une mine boudeuse et bougonna :

- On t'a arraché la langue mon Shoushounet ??? Hihi…Je t'ai quand même pas épuisé tant que ça hier soir…

Le hier soir fut prononcé de manière sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendu plus qu'évidents.

'' _Hier soir_ '' ?? '_'Mon Shoushounet_'' ?? Ce jeune homme, quoi que charmant, devait à coup sûr se méprendre sur la personne. Il n'avait pas ce genre de relation. D'ailleurs quel genre de relations avait t-il ? Sur le moment il ne sut se le dire. ''Je dois rentrer chez moi, vite''. Et qui était ce _Shou_ dont l'homme parlait ? Lui, il était…Il s'appelait…Mais comment s'appelait t-il ??? Il ne se sentit pas bien à l'idée de ne pas réussir à se souvenir de son nom. '' Je dois vraiment sortir d'ici au plus vite et rentrer chez moi''… Mais, quel chez-soi ??! Il ne s'en rappelait pas non plus !!

Cette pensée le fit sortir de sa tétanisation. Il se redressa brusquement, virant le bras de l'autre au passage :

- O-oh !! Su…sumimasen, je !

- Ah bin mon chou, tu t'es peut-être mal réveillé ! Attends, je vais te concocter un revigorant petit déjeuner, hein ? Surtout ne bouges pas, je reviens vite !!!

- Heu…

Ce ne fut pas comme s'il eut le choix de s'en aller, même de bouger le moindre muscle car le jeune homme se précipita hors du lit, _nu._ Son…membre ballottait au rythme de ses pas, entre ses cuisses. Et comme c'était le matin et qu'il venait de se réveiller, un semblant d'érection tenait sa virilité… Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas fixer cette scène, et ce ne fut pas évident du tout. Il devait apparaître extrêmement coincé mais un jeune homme ne doit pas se comporter de la sorte avec un inconnu !!! Même s'il se trompait sur l'individu…Le dévergondé contourna le lit, puis arrivé à son niveau, s'abaissa, posa sa main sur sa joue et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, telle une brise de printemps qui glisse à travers les frêles branches d'un tout jeune cerisier…Il sortit et commença à chantonner. Mais enfin, on n'embrasse pas un inconnu comme ça!! Même quand on se trouve être affreuseement bien doué comme ce jeune homme !!Les bruits d'ustensiles de cuisine résonnèrent. Il l'avait…_embrassé_… Cela avait été, certes, agréable, mais… Se souvenait-il seulement avoir déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?? Il ne pouvait blâmer ce jeune homme de son acte, car, aimait t-il seulement les femmes ? Les hommes ? Les deux ?? Pourquoi n'arrivait t-il donc pas à se souvenir ?? Il n'arrivait plus à aligner clairement les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son nom, adresse, age ? Orientation sexuelle ?? Visage ? ''Mon dieu à quoi je ressemble ???''

- Voilà mon chou !! J'arriiiive !!!

- Oh non… murmura t-il.

Le bel Apollon pénétra à nouveau dans la luxueuse pièce nacrée et étincelante. Il avait mis un tablier. Il soupira de soulagement à le voir vêtu. Mais lui il ne l'était toujours pas…

- Ah ! Tu as remarqué hein ?? Tu remarques toujours !!! J'ai mis un tablier, _ton préféré_, je sais que ça te plaît !! Tiens, je t'ai fait des tartines pas trop grillés –tu as horreur quand c'est grillé !- là tu as ta confiture adorée, ici du chocolat tout fondant et encore chaud –ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai laissé refroidir pour ne pas que tu te brûles ta petite langue !- une rose encore fraîche dans le vase que je t'ai offert, le tout sur un plateau en bois de bouleau avec les ornements en chênes et les décorations en or blanc -c'est celui que tu préfères pour le samedi- ! Oh !!! J'oubliais, je t'ai mis deux serviettes, _comme d'habitude_…

Il le regarda un peu de traviole. Il n'était _pas_ celui qu'il croyait !!! Par politesse il n'eut osé le dire de peur de voir voler en éclat la bonne humeur du brun-blond…Et pour lui la bonne humeur était très importante, surtout si cela commençait dès le matin. Il accepta alors de jouer la comédie un peu plus longtemps…Bien que ce fut plus que gênant.

- P…parfait, fit il en un large sourire embarrassé.

L'autre fut comme rassuré. Et était toujours de bonne humeur. Il semblait toujours croire qu'il parlait à celui qu'il connaissait, et répondit au sourire.

- M-mais pourquoi toutes…ces attentions ??, il désigna le plateau.

Cette fois ci le sourire disparut, l'autre eut comme peur.

- Bah euh, Shou, c'est tout comme tu aimes, ça…ça te plait pas ??!, sa voix trembla.

- Si si si !!! Extrêmement voyons !!, se reprit-il.

L'autre sourit à nouveau, et rit même, tellement il dut avoir eu peur. Il trouvait cela bien étrange comme réaction. Peut-être était-ce un domestique ?? Nan, un domestique ne _dort _–si ce n'était pas plus- dans le lit de son employeur. Si c'était le cas, tout ce luxe appartenait à la personne pour qui le jeune homme le prenait… Mais tant d'attention c'était beaucoup…trop. Il se souvint de l'expression apeurée sur le joli visage du jeune homme. Le type qu'il croyait qu'il était devait être un tortionnaire, pour le forcer à…se vêtir de son tablier _préféré_ alors que son corps est dénudé sous l'unique vêtement… Que le pain soit grillé d'une _certaine_ manière, _telle_ sorte de plateau, _tel_ nombre de serviettes… Peut être le jeune homme était-il soumis contre sa volonté et jouait la comédie pour son bien ??? Cela le terrifia sur place. Pour ne point décevoir à nouveau à l'adorable personne toujours prostrée à côté du lit, et au rôle qu'il devait encore jouer un peu, il entama le somptueux déjeuner sur ses genoux.

- Mmh !!! Mais c'est exquis que cela !!!

- … Merveilleux que cela te plaise mon _Shou_…

Il le regarda furtivement et l'autre resta là à le regarder manger, avec un visage ravi. Il eut un peu de mal à tout finir car le stress nouait son estomac, mais tout atterrit sans encombre dans son ventre. L'autre prit le plateau. Il aperçut la gourmette sur le poignet qui s'en emparait, et sur la plaque était inscrit un nom…

''- Uruha…''

- Oui koibito ???

- Euh … ce … Je me suis régalé !

- Hihi !! Yokatta desu ne !!!

Et sur ce, il re-disparut de la chambre.

Ce charmant jeune homme aux mèches blondes sur fond brun se nommait donc Uruha ?? Il avait déjà agit bizarrement et ce Uruha l'avait remarqué… S'il lui demandait quel était son nom à lui, il n'attirerait que plus de soupçons… Autant tout lui dire dans ce cas là.

Il distingua des tintements de vaisselle, et Uruha repointa le bout de son jolis minois.

- Je… J'ai quelque chose à….dire.

- Mais oui bien sur je t'écoute mon Shou chéri.

Il fut décontenancé à nouveau par l'absurdité du surnom, car il était un _inconnu_ ! Ne s'en rendait il pas compte ?!

- Eh bien d'abord… Je me suis réveillé ici, mais cet endroit ne m'est pas familier. Je ne sais ni qui vous êtes ni qui je suis. Je ne connais que vôtre –adorable- prénom. J'ai du avoir une drôle de fin de soirée, bien que je ne pense pas en être coutumier. Vous vous méprenez sur la personne, je ne suis pas ce Shou que vous ne cessez de mentionner. Je le répète mais je ne connais pas cet endroit. Vous non plus, encore une fois, et votre tablier ne me dit rien, tout comme les tartines et tout le reste…D'ailleurs, à moins que vous n'y soyez forcé, vous n'avez point de raison de vous démener pour un petit déjeuner – il était excellent soit dit en passant-. Désolé, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez et j'aimerais à présent me retirer. Je vous remercie énormément de votre hospitalité et m'excuse de m'être retrouvé dans vôtre lit…chambre…Enfin de vous déranger. Auriez vous la bonté de me prêter un miroir…Je, j'ignore même jusqu'à mon visage…Et si vous sauriez où mes affaires se trouvent je souhaiterais m'en aller de vôtre appartement, ce doit être une erreur. Encore merci.

Son interlocuteur, avait la mâchoire du bas détachée, et son regard exprimait la démence. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux balles de ping pong. Il était au comble de l'étonnement. Comme il s'en était douté, le Uruha avait déjà remarqué son étrange attitude. Il avait du comprendre.

- Euh…Mais… Shou t'es sûûûr que _ça va_ ??

Raté.

Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser, je ne connais absolument pas la raison qui fait que je me trouve dans votre lit. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- C'est quoi ça ?? Encore un des tes jeux tordus ??? J'en ai marre Shou !! Tu...

Il avait littéralement hurlé sa phrase. Ses yeux fulminèrent, il pinça ses ravissantes lèvres et de la fumée sortit même de ses oreilles mais contre toute attente il se dirigea face au lit au fond de la pièce. Il y avait deux fenêtres dans la chambre. Celle du côté gauche qu'il avait vu en se réveillant, et une autre à droite. Au milieu un grand linge blanc semblait cacher, peut-être un tableau, un de taille conséquente. De forme rectangulaire, il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres du sol et du plafond, les murs étaient vraiment haut. Le linge servait de rideau, bien qu'il n'y eut de tringle, et de long filins argentés –il y avait aussi des dorés mais seulement très peu- mêlés ensemble formaient une corde, accrochée au sommet droit du même côté de la gigantesque forme rectangulaire, dont Uruha s'approcha. Ebahi, il le regarda, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'énorme espace de la chambre. Il avait d'abord cru que la pièce était petite, puisque c'était une chambre, mais elle devait faire au moins la taille d'un salon et demi standard !!! C'était vraiment le luxe ici !! Son incompréhension n'en fit que monter d'un cran, et le jeune homme au tablier tira sur les filins d'argents.

Ce n'était pas un tableau, mais un miroir. Oh mais il avait les dimensions qu'il avait soupçonnées !!! Il en fut tout étonné, et cet étonnement était tel qu'il ne fut presque pas surpris de son reflet.

Il se vit. Ce fut un choc. Un choc car dans son reflet, rien de familier, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait un type là, assis en face de lui, avec une mine abasourdie qui regardait en sa direction. Il bougea une main. Le reflet de même. ''_Evidemment_, boke.''

- Alors, content ? fit l'autre sur un ton hargneux, cynique même presque désabusé. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation et qu'il en avait plus que marre. L'expression de son visage aux traits normalemet angéliques affichait une moue amère, comme un trop plein de quelque chose, comme s'il tentait de réprimer une goutte luttant pour déborder d'un vase.

Il se rappela de sa réaction quand il lui avait parlé et reprit.

- Je vous jure, je ne me rappelle de rien !!! Je viens à peine de découvrir mon visage !!

- Le brun aux mèches blondes s'approcha du lit, y sauta et rampa sensuellement jusqu'à lui :

- Ton _merveilleux_ visage. Et ton merveilleux torse aussi.

Il passa sa main droite sur l'endroit qu'il venait de décrire, au niveau du cœur. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au miroir. Il fit de même.

Il se vit alors lui et le jeune homme, face au miroir, la main droite descendant sur son torse.

Uruha tourna vivement la tête et dit :

- Mon dieu vo…ton cœur bat vraiment vite !!! Peut être que…

- Me croyez vous ?balbutia t-il.

- Peut-être.

- …

Il se regarda à nouveau. Les fesses de l'autre étaient à l'air mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il se trouvait pas mal. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, certes. Mais reste le fait qu'il était vraiment pas mal et qu'un beau gosse au corps plus que bien fait s'était réveillé dans le même lit que lui… Peut-être était il ce Shou finalement ? Il n'avait pas de preuve du contraire. Mais que c'était-il fichtre passé ? Il s'interrogea enfin à autre chose que son identité. Qu'avait il fait la veille. Qu'avaient ILS fait ??? Il se dit qu'il avait peut être fait des choses qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Dans quel pétrin était-il… Il avait perdu la mémoire, c'était certain. Il devrait faire confiance, avoir foi en ce qu'on lui apprendrait sur lui. Recouvrerai-il la mémoire ou devrait-il vivre en continuant à tracer une vie dont le passé ne lui était pas familier ? Ce Uruha ne pouvait se tromper sur son identité, ils venaient de se réveiller dans le même lit, ils avait agit comme lors d'une routine, le pourcentage que le jeune éphèbe se trompe n'atteingait pas les 0.01!! Néanmoins, il n'était peut-être pas ce 'Shou'... Un regard sur le pseudo Adonis face à lui balaya ce songe. On ne se trompe aps sur le visage de quelqu'un dont on partage une nuit, un lit et des habitudes quotidiennes. Il décida donc d'accorder sa confiance à la créature aux mèches quant aux révélations dont il aurait besoin. Cette situation était tellement..._irréelle _! Cela était-il vraiment en train de lui arriver, là maintenant?

Le jeune homme soupira :

- D'accord, je …_vous_… crois. Je peux…_vous_ dire qui vous êtes, si vous voulez. Je vous dirais la vérité, je vous le jure, et je jure aussi que vous êtes ce que je vais vous dire. Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Lui dire _vous_ lui était visiblement douloureux, une grimace tordait son mignon minois à chaque énoncement du mot.

- C'est sûr…

- Vous me croirez ?

- Je…j'y suis bien obligé.

- Bien, dans ce cas…"

-----------------------

Note : ésperons que ça vous a plus, pour le commencement .

Note II: on m'a conseillé de faire un lexique pour les mots en japonais donc euh...:

- Yokatta desu ne Dieu soit loué ( c'est pas la seule signification Ok mais il y a aussi ' je suis soulagé' etc.; mais bon c'est dans le genre è..é)

- Boke Idiot ( bon ça je pense que c'est assez connu...mais ne laissons rien trainer !! . )

Note III : je me suis droguée au malice mizer et un peu de moi dix mois à l'écriture de ce début ".." ... perdue dans un trou paumé à écrire comme une frénétique sur un clavier c'est dur à faire en silence --" [oui oui j'ai du mal à me passer de musique de toute manière (é...à) maaaaais non je ne cherche PAS d'excuse :3[


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : 0.o nyéhéhé comme vous voulez...

Personnages : _Ndlr_: le 1er chapitre :3

Pairing : Bof, c'est pas encore des pairings digne de ce nom...

Note : Bon c'est long et...faut avoir ses neurones accrochées quoi !! Enfin hum hum y'a qu'à lire :p

C_hapitre 2 _: Watashi wa...dare desu ka??

"- Bien, dans ce cas… Votre nom est Shiroyama Shou, votre famille est la plus riche du pays. Votre vieux père en est le meilleur homme d'affaire et a des liens privilégiés avec le président. Vous détenez les pleins pouvoirs sur l'argent familial, sans limites. Vous avez deux frères et votre mère possède ses propres quartiers, tout comme le reste de votre clan familial, de plus une mauvaise ambiance règne en maître. Mais pour éviter de vous froisser de trop avec votre famille vous organisez plus ou moins régulièrement des réunions. Vous êtes proche de votre frère cadet, malheureusement tout le reste de la famille est corrompu par le pouvoir et l'argent, pour la plupart. Autant le dire tout de suite, dans votre famille il y a peu de place pour l'amour. Vous savez le mieux gérez l'argent, mais êtes très dépensier paradoxalement – il sourit-. C'est pourquoi les autres vous en veulent, vu qu'ils dépensent n'importe comment. Enfin une raison parmi d'autres… Vous possédez plusieurs commerces, investissements, une partie du pays et de ses activités vous appartient.

Il en resta bouche bée, mais le jeune homme fut loin d'avoir terminé :

- Oui, c'est normal que ça vous choque, mais même si vous avez pas mal d'ennemis, vous avez une armée d'amis proches qui feront en sorte de tenir votre empire debout s'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors même si votre…trou de mémoire persiste...Ne vous en faites pas. Ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, vous ne regardiez plus trop vos bien. Mais ils continuent de prospérer. Vous avez menacé tant de politiciens qu'ils vous protègeront jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent. Sinon, vos croquez la vie à pleine dents et le clamez haut et fort. Vous êtes jeune et en profitez. Profiter d'un _certaine_ manière…Je tiens bien à le préciser, vous être craint, et faites ce que vous voulez dans cette ville – celle-ci vous appartient depuis deux ans-, la police est dans votre poche et ferme automatiquement les yeux sur vos activités…_underground_.

Il buta sur ce mot et baissa la tête.

- Q…quoi ? Quel…_genre_ d'activités ?

Il s'était un peu fait à ce que lui avait dit Uruha. Ce qu'il possédait était imposant ! C'était trop !! Beaucoup trop !! Comment avait-il réussi à tout gérer ? Il repensa à la suite de ses paroles. Donc, ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur… Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être ce genre de personnage pourtant…

- Heu… Vous… Comme vous vous justifiez vous-même, vous aimez la vie et en profitez….

- Quel genre ?? sa voix trembla.

- Un peu tout. Alcool. Drogue. Sexe. Suffisant ?? La liste est longue…

Cette fois ci s'en était trop !!! Il se fichait de lui !!!! Ses yeux s'agrandirent plus que de mesure. Il ouvrit la bouche sans intention de parole. M…mais ! Il avait du mal à croire que ces paroles furent réalité…la _sienne_ ??

Uruha soupira à nouveau.

- Je vous avait prévenu…C'est à vous de me croire… je ne vous le dit que maintenant, mais mon histoire n'est pas jolie jolie…

- Très bien. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle ne l'était pas… Allez y. Continuez…je…Je vous crois.

- Parfait, on ne perdra pas de temps inutilement à vous convaincre donc. Votre intelligence refait surface -il rit-. Ah oui, vous avez un immense QI, plein de diplômes pour faire plaisir à votre famille, quand vous étiez encore mineure. Vous avez eu de multiples récompenses mais pour vous repérez… Votre doctorat vous l'avez eu à 18 ans.

- Ha !!

- C'est la vérité !!! Mais vous gardez tout dans une pièce, parce que ça vous ''_fais chiez de voir traîner des merdes inutiles dans votre fabuleux palais_ " vous dites…Vous avez enchaîné les études et fréquenté de force par votre famille les meilleures écoles jusqu'à vos 20 ans, date ''fastueuse'' comme il vous plaît de dire. Et ensuite vous avez pu vous consacrer entièrement à, vos…activités. Vous en aviez déjà mis pal mal en place bien avant vos 17 ans. Vous aviez juste…''_enfin votre Liberté et moins de connards collés au cul_'' pour surveiller vos moindres fais et gestes depuis votre majorité.

- Suis-je si vulgaire ? Présomptueux ?? Rustre ? Corrompu ?!!

- Vous ne vous considérez pas comme tel, et vous avez raison. Vos affaires sont pures à côté du reste de votre famille, bien que votre comportement soit loin d'être celui d'un saint. Enfin ce que je veux dire par là c'est que votre intelligence vous aide à camoufler maliceusement vos buisness, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. D'ailleurs, votre lignée est noble, à cent pour cent, et malgré ce que vous êtes en majorité devenu dans votre famille vous êtes né des tonnes de cuillères en argent dans la bouche, et votre éducation est la meilleure qui soit, votre vocabulaire s'en ressent -rires- mais, habituellement vous ne vous en servez pas. Vous l'utilisez plutôt de manière dérisoire -justement, ça me fait bizarre de t…de vous entendre parler comme ça ! Et votre plus jeune frère mène une vie sans encombre. C'est pourquoi vous l'aimez le plus. Vous cherchez à le protégez. Comme pour corrigez ce que vous êtes devenu. Et vous haïssez que je le dise. Vous pouvez être très violent si on ne suit pas tous vos ordres à la lettre…

- Le petit déjeuner !!!

- Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres…

- Mon dieu… Continuez, je vous prie.

- Eettoo…Mmmh… Ah ! Oui, vous n'allez pas rougir à ce que je vais dire hein ??? Tout ça vous concerne directement. Je suis comment dire… Très proche de vous, je vous connais quasiment mieux que quiconque, sans vous connaître totalement, mais j'aimerais tant-

- Si je suis comme vous dites, vous avez tort, le coupa t-il.

- J'ai mes raisons. Laissez moi continuez ou en on a pour la semaine !!

Ils rirent de bon cœur sur cette réplique puis Uruha poursuivit :

- Donc, entamons votre vie personnelle. Vous avez beaucoup de domestiques. Et des Soumis. De jeunes personnes avec qui vous vous livrez généralement à des…expériences…sexuelles, si ce n'est pas des jeux…de votre imagination, d'où ma réaction de toute à l'heure. Vous choisissez vos futurs membres de Soumis parmi ceux qui vous approchent, ou vont dans vos clubs, etc. Vous leur laissez même le choix de se joindre à vous ou non, mais la plupart prennent cela pour un jeu sans conséquences, et acceptent. De plus, vous êtes très séduisant, ça vous arrange les choses. Vous avez une réputation des plus sulfureuses et les jeunes gens les plus aventureux aiment à vous narguer -les plus aventureux vous excitent beaucoup- et ils changent vite d'avis sur la nature de la situation quand ils se rendent compte dans ce quoi ils sont tombés. Mais vous faites pression sur eux dès qu'ils veulent arrêter de vous obéir. Vous êtres une sorte de tortionnaire, et comme les victimes viennent d'elles même, elles ont peu de preuves contre vous lorsqu'elles veulent porter plainte. Quand vous voulez vous débarrassez de Soumis, vous les mettez en commerce. Le plus grand réseau, l'unique, de prostitution de la région est à vous. Par le passé il fut majoritairement démantelé, en ruine et ne vous appartenait pas mais une fois que vous l'avez récupérez vous le dirigiez d'une main de fer. Parfois vous mettez en vente ces soumis dont vous ne voulez plus à vos amis, qui gèrent certaines parties de ce réseau, où sinon à des particuliers qui veulent un esclave sexuel.

- Mais c'est cruel !

- Vous avez vos aussi vos Soumis préférés. Le clan des Ichiban. Selon leur personnalités ou degré de soumission dû… au dressage que vous leur faites, ils peuvent soit vivre dans des quartiers que vous leur assignez, soit dans vos appartements. Pour les plus turbulents, ils sont emprisonnés dans des bâtiments prévus à cet effet. Pour les plus obéissants, les quartiers sont toujours surveillés mais l'importance des gardes varie, vos plus fidèles n'ont que trois ou quatre gardes et une ou deux caméras, tandis que les autres peuvent avoir une cinquantaine de gardes et à peu près le même nombre de caméras. Ah ! Vos Ichibans vivant des ces quartiers sont par plusieurs. Aucun ne vit seul, mais encore une fois, le nombre varie. Selon votre humeur.

Shou était choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non !! Ce Shou n'était pas lui. Il acceptait tout ce que lui disait Uruha, mais il n'était pas ce…ce type !! Il se dit qu'il tenterait de changer ces…choses, quoique ça lui parut bien difficile.

- Oui vous êtes d'humeur assez changeante, ajouta t-il en souriant.

'_'Comment peut il sourire en me racontant ça ??_''

- Personne n'a jamais eu le courage de se dresser contre vous. Si, quelques soumis on essayé. Ils sont dans vos autres bâtiments mais pour y être châtiés. Ah !!! C'est assez compliqué !! Vous avez aussi des endroits pour les simples Soumis. Ils ont tous des nombres pour noms. Ils vivent dans des immeubles aménagés spécialement pour eux. Vous les amenez dans une salle dans laquelle….vous faites…tout ce que bon vous semble. Ils suivent des règles et leurs chambres sont fouillées pour vérifier s'ils n'ont pas d'armes. Vous veillez à vous amusez avec tous. Ceux qui se rebellent sont emprisonnés dans des bâtiments très spéciaux où ils subissent vos châtiments. Et pour les Ichiban, ils ont généralement des surnoms, et suivent aussi des règles. Ils peuvent avoir des privilèges selon si vous les désirez, plus ou moins…mais surtout s'ils se soumettent et vous apportent satisfaction. Parfois vous leur laisser exprimer un souhait -généralement ils doivent le mériter- mais vous avez, forcément, le droit de l'exaucer ou pas, puisqu'ils vous appartiennent de toute façon. Vous le faites pour pimenter votre amusement, mais vous gagnez toujours. Certains croient vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus cependant vous mettez très vite les choses au clair ; toujours. Oui votre système est très complexe et vous avez mis tout cela en place par vous-même. Par exemple, moi, je vous ai toujours contenté, et vous m'avez permis d'exprimer un vœu. J'ai dit vouloir vivre avec vous, vous avez accepté, parce que cela vous arrangeait ; je faisais partie de vos Ichiban préférés. Quand ça vous chante, vous passez un Soumis au rang d'Ichiban. Cela arrive uniquement s'il vous a contenté, mais d'habitude, quand une personne vous plait beaucoup, elle devient directement Ichiban. J'ai été directement dans vos Ichiban, j'ai toujours été obéissant. Je vous ait plus dès le départ, et vous me vouliez absolument. J'ai accepté. Je vous été fidèle en tout point, vous en étiez content et comme je jurais de n'être qu'à vous, mon vœu s'est vu exaucé.

- J'ai toujours eu qui je voulais ?? Même contre son gré ?

- Bien sur, et ce sont généralement des Ichibans. Les Soumis sont presque insignifiants à vos yeux. Plus tôt j'ai dit que vous veilliez à vous amuser avec tous, c'était le cas par le passé mais vous vous êtes lassés des Soumis et avez commencer à passer le plus clair de votre temps avec les Ichiban. Donc si une personne vous plait, vous tentez de la séduire. Si elle ne veut pas, vous l'enlevez et la torturez un peu avant de vous amuser sérieusement avec. Si elle veut, elle doit être absolument fidèle et vous confier sa personne toute entière. Soit elle accepte ce fait et devient un Ichiban docile et va même jusqu'à vous contenter, soit elle n'accepte pas et vous l'enfermez dans un des quartiers surveillés. Au fait, tous ces ''quartiers'' ''appartements'', sont tous de constructions traditionnelle, comme vous aimez - ah vous avez tellement de goût…. Bien sur, vous avez du comprendre, ceux qui se comportent bien vivent dans de bonnes conditions mais les autres…euh…c'est pas trop ça… Vous avez dit les traiter de la sorte car ça agissait sur leur mental, et qu'il deviendraient obéissants. S'ils ne veulent vraiment pas, vous vendez même vos Ichiban, mais ils sont en état de loque…Ordinairement, vous êtes fou de vos Ichiban. Ce qui explique leur position. Je le reprécise encore, mais vous avez toujours le dessus, c'est…indescriptible. Vous avez beau être totalement séduit par eux, ils finissent toujours dominés… Je crois que tous vos Ichibans actuels sont épris de vous. Vous réussissez toujours, c'en devient obsédant…

Il prononça cette phrase presque en chuchotant comme pour lui-même toutefois elle parvint à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

- …Je comprends…même si je suis un peu perdu…

- Ha ha !! ça m'étonne pas !!

Uruha fit un large sourire et Shou y répondit.

- Que dites vous de m'en apprendre un peu plus dans la journée ? Faites moi visitez mes biens, montrez moi comment je me comportais, qui je suis…démontrez vos paroles… Faites moi redécouvrir cette vie… Peut-être que je ne l'aimais tellement pas que j'ai voulu l'oublier, de toutes mes forces et j'ai réussi…

- Moi j'aime bien ma vie…

- Ah bon ?!

- C'est vrai. J'ai dit que vous avez toujours ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes un maître dans l'art de la persuasion…Et de la séduction. Votre doctorat….c'était en psychologie.

- Mais ce que vous m'avez dit ne me plait pas.

- Allez le raconter à quelqu'un dans la rue !!! A un inconnu ! C'est normal !! vous avez oublié !!! Vous êtes comme étranger !!! Mais vous êtes ce que vous êtes, ça reviendra… Je le sens.

- Moi aussi j'en ai peur, mais je vous crois.

- C'est un bon commencement.

- Mais je ferais tout pour changer. Ai-je essayé ?

- Vous partiez souvent en dépression, vous êtes un dépravé ne l'oubliez pas. Mais vous n'avez jamais souhaité reprendre un quelconque droit chemin. Votre vie vous plaisait mais vous vous en lassiez par moment. Justement parce que vous aviez tout ce que vous désiriez mais vous n'avez jamais remis en cause la vie que vous meniez. Pour rien au monde vous ne l'auriez fait. Le pouvoir a beau lasser, on ne souhaite jamais s'en séparer…

- … D'accord. Je me sens fatigué d'un coup…

- C'est normal je viens de t…vous raconter un bout de votre vie !!!

- Au fait…avons-nous fait quelque chose hier s…

- Ha ha !!! Parfois l'on ne fait que dormir ! C'est la chambre que vous m'avez assignée, c'est la votre parce que tout vous appartient vous êtes le propriétaire, mais j'y vis. D'ailleurs, vous ne vivez pas dans une maison, mais un _immeuble_…Votre propre chambre est au dernier étage, et vous seul y aller. Même votre Ichiban préféré ne peut s'y rendre.

- Es- tu mon Ichiban préféré ?

- Alors vous comptez continuez cette vie?

- Non je veux en savoir plus, prendre mes repères…Tout ce que je viens d'entendre..c'est...je ne peux que le croire mais...euh...Ce n'est pas évident à...

- …Non. Ce n'est pas moi. En fait vous en avez plusieurs. Vous m'aviez dit trois, mais vous avez menti. Vous avez cette mauvaise habitude de mentir. Vous mentez si souvent mais si habilement, c'est presque un art pour vous. Vous avez un Ichiban préféré qui fait absolument tout ce que vous voulez, il vous a conquis et je le jalouse de tout mon être, mais vous seul connaissez son identité. Vous vous ferez à cette existence vous verrez, à votre rythme mais je serais là..., ajouta Uruha sur un sourire coquin qui se voulait selon toute vraisemblance amical.

Il n'avait donc pas de relations normales…Utiliser des gens pour...

- Combien il y a-t-il d'étages ici ?

- Une centaine…

- D'autres Ichibans vivent ici ???

Uruha afficha soudain une mine boudeuse.

- Pourquoi fais-tu la moue ?

- Oui…il y en a d'autres…Tu m'as accordé malgré tout la plus belles de tes chambres !!! cria t-il presque, comme un enfant qui se vante d'avoir le meilleur jouet, puis il tenta de se reprendre, je…je tenais juste à le dire… Dis, tant que tu seras toujours amnésique, je pourrais rester avec toi ?? Tu me le permets ??

Il lui avait prit les deux mains dans les siennes et arbora des yeux de chiot abandonné.

- B…bien sur… Je ne connais que toi, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Un magnifique sourire s'offrit à sa vue et Uruha serra plus fort leurs mains.

Une question fusa dans son esprit. Il était dégoûté d'avoir une telle vie mais peut-être avait il de bons amis…enfin des 'vrais', comme un mec normal.

- Dis Uruha, ai-je un meilleur ami ? Hum…peut-on se tutoyer ??

- Ah oui… dans tout cet entourage pourri, t'as un pote -c'est avec plaisir que j'abandonne ce 'vous', même dans tes jeux les plus tordus tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'appeler…enfin bon- Ton seul, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il ait le droit de toucher à tes Ichibans et que tu lui aies refilé la propriété de tes soumis, t'as un meilleur ami, comme tout le monde.

Shou s'amusa de la réponse d'Uruha… Il avait l'air de penser un peu comme lui, peut-être que le Shou qu'il semblait aimer lui avait accordé ses faveurs pour leur point commun ? Avec une vie pareille, ça doit être un soulagement d'avoir des points communs avec quelqu'un…

- Donc ?

- Il s'appelle…Tsukasa…

- …J'aime bien ce nom…

- Moi aussi.

- Il est comme moi ? Tu as dit…

- Il a refilé la propriété de tes, enfin, ses Soumis à un des ses potes, vachement pervers…et bizarre… ca...ca..huète? N-Non! euh...Ka-ry…Karyu voui voilà !! C'est ce type. Officiellement tu est toujours à la tête des Soumis mais tu en avais marre d'eux alors que tes préférés tu les as tous fais devenir Ichiban.

- Mmh…, ne sut que dire d'autre Shou.

Dès que le nom de Tsukasa fut prononcé, il eut tout de suite envie de le voir, le connaître. Il savait que ce serait un type bien, comme le Shou de maintenant. Le Shou qu'il était avant espérait peut être secrètement que son meilleur ami le force à bouger les choses, mais cachait cela sous une attitude de dépravé et de je-m'en-foutiste. Il était persuadé que ce type était quelqu'un de droit.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu l'as changé. Au départ il a tenté tout ce qu'il a pu pour te changer toi, mais tu ne changeais pas…pas en bien comme il le souhaitait en tous cas. Plus il tentait de te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin ben plus tu déviait. T'as été méchant avec lui. Tu l'as blessé alors qu'il essayait de t'aider. Puis, c'est lui qui a changé. Un peu. Il touche tes Ichiban c'est tout. Je croix qu'il s'est épris de l'un deux alors que tu lui faisais visiter une énième fois tes appartements. Ça a pris du temps mais tu l'as foutu dans engrenage de sorte qu'il devienne comme toi mais à sa façon -comme c'est ton meilleur ami tu ne voulais pas malgré tout qu'il dévie trop- Je suis pas sûr, c'est la situation vue de l'extérieur, je n'en sait pas plus pourtant je suis au courant de pas mal de trucs… Mais lui ET moi, on te soutiendra, je crois même qu'il sera un peu content de te voir dans cet état ! Hahaha !! Vous tenez vraiment beaucoup l'un à l'autre du fond du cœur. Vous avez grandi ensemble. Il te connaît mieux que moi… fit il en arborant une mine très renfrognée.

- Quand pourra t-on le voir ?

- Je te fais visiter comme tu m'as demandé. Je t'expliquerai ta routine, tes habitudes plus en profondeur, ta vie quotidienne, tes codes et règles plus en détails…puis on ira le voir. Il aura moins de trucs à t'expliquer ou en cas il peaufinera… Moi de mon côté je pourrai être avec toi, ajouta-il avec un sourire carnassier, après je vous laisserai tout les deux, et il te racontera vos trucs à vous. Je ne suis jamais avec vous -malheureusement pour vous deux vous vous voyez de moins en moins souvent- C'est une bonne chose que tu le vois, il te connaît bien mieux que moi.

Il ponctua sa phrase en boudant.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment on dirait !!

- Si tu te souviens pas de ton Ichiban n°1, je pourrais l'être ?? Hein dis ??!

- Je sais pas comment marchent mes propres règles… Mais continuer ce 'buisness' je ne ...

- Tu as tout dans ton bureau, dans ton étage, ou personne peut aller….Tsukasa a les doubles des clés et…enfin t'as foutu tout un barratin pour empêcher quiconque d'y aller. Même un type comme toi doit bien avoir son jardin secret, hein ? J'aime ça, ça te rend encore plus kawaii !

- D'accord, merci… Merci pour tout Uruha vraiment...Euh, La salle de bain ??, quémanda t-il après un long moment de rélfexion silencieuse.

- La porte au fond à droite, lui fit Uruha en un grand sourire, bien qu'il ressera un peu plus leurs mains avant d'éteindre doucement leur étreinte.

- Merci…, glissa le blond d'une voix empreintre de gratitude."

Shou se dirigea dans une salle ou presque tout étincelait. Les murs n'étaient que miroir et il vit à quel point son corps était parfait. Il tenta de ne pas se sentit orgueilleux mais il se voyait à chacun de ses pas et il était toujours nu. Traverser la salle devant un Uruha qui l'eut déshabillé du regard fut assez dur, mais il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il s'installa dans la baignoire en argent, avec des diamants incrustés sur les rebords…

Même cette salle de bain, tout n'était que luxe, il était puissant, riche, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait... -d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie de gérer une si grosse fortune- c'était trop pour lui !! L'autre Shou devait être un redoutable personnage… _Mais…Ca ne fait que depuis un moment que je connais ma vie, du moins la majeure partie, et je ne l'aime déjà pas…._

Il soupira à cette bien triste idée…puis se mit à sangloter… Tout affronter serait difficile… S'il n'y avait pas eu ce Tsukasa, qu'aurait-il fait ??? Il sentait qu'il allait mettre encore quelques responsabilités sur les épaules de ce Tsukasa, bien qu'il semblait en avoir déjà pas mal par sa faute…Mais l'aiderait-il ? L'avait il fait souffrir ??? C'était fort possible ? Peut-être Uruha n'en était-il pas au courant ? Il avait peur d'apprendre encore des choses sur lui-même…Et Tsukasa devait en savoir des choses…

Toujours dans la chambre, Uruha fit vaguement le lit et remit le tissu sur le magnifique miroir imposant.

Il vint coller son oreille à la porte froide de la salle de bain, et entendit des bribes des sanglots de Shou.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Shou, ton Ruru d'amour est là…Je vais très bien me comporter…comme tu aimes, oui comme tu aimes… Et pour répondre à ta question….oui, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !! Pour demander à venir vivre dans ton immeuble, il faut vraiment t'aimer mon amour…

Puis dans un murmure… :

_- Je trouverai ton Ichiban n°1 mon amour….et je ferai en sorte que ce soit Moi qui le devienne…"_

0°()°0

Il avait la serviette nouée autour de la taille, et était quelque peu dégoulinant. Il hésitait à rerentrer dans la chambre, mais il commença à penser qu'il manquait cruellement de vêtements.Il allait attraper une pneumonie s'il restait cloisonné dans cete pièce, ce serait ridicule...

Uruha était toujours collé sur la porte et son haleine formait de la buée sur la porte froide.

Un déclic se fit entendre. Il se dirigea, rapidement et sans bruit, vers le lit et se positionna de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit, un genoux négligemment replié, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas, la tête légèrement inclinée sur un côté.

Quand il entra, il crut tout d'abord qu'il était seul espérant le jeune éphèbe dans une autre pièce, mais il l'aperçut…

Il rougit et tourna confusément la tête, ce qui fit rire Uruha qui se leva et vint à lui, en passant ses longs doigts le long de la joue de Shou, pour lui redresser le visage.

" - Rho lala mon choupinet !! Faut pas avoir honte comme ça hein ? Attends, je vais te chercher des habits… Ce n'est pas que ton corps me dérange…enfin bon.

Il lui adressa un large sourire innocent et changea de pièce.

Shou se dirigea vers le centre de la chambre, tout en resserrant bien le linge sur sa taille. ''Manquerait plus que ça tombe ça''.

Uruha reparut.

- Voilààà !!!, lança t-il gaiement en déposant un tas parfaitement plié sur le lit blanc.

- Oh… Que de gentillesse… Merci, répliqua t-il avec gêne.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons koibito… Il y a toujours eu des vêtements à toi dans toutes les chambres où tu te rends. Donc ne t'étonne pas qu'il y en ait dans la mienne.

- Euh…Très bien.

Uruha rougit pour la première fois devant lui. Il finit par s'en aller à nouveau, car Shou ne bougerait pas et ne s'habillerait pas en sa présence. ''Un pur spectacle que de manqué…'' soupira bien bas et d'un ton bien las l'homme aux mèches et au tablier pour lui-même.

Une fois seul, il prit le linge, et disposa le tout sur le matelas. Il y avait là un pantalon bleu gris très foncé, presque noir, un long haut blanc délavé, un boxer noir et même une veste longue de couleur assortie au pantalon. Il étouffa un petit rire à la vue de chaussettes rayées gris foncé/blanc cassé.

Quand il fut prêt il sortit de la chambre et pénétra dans une petite pièce avec des murs rose pêche terne, avec un petit fauteuil rouge et marron dans un coin, ainsi qu'une table en bois vernis style victorien sur laquelle des magazines de mode s'empilaient. Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte face à lui, enfin il n'y avait pas de portes, juste deux grandes découpes dans les deux murs opposés. Cette pièce devait servir de communication entre deux salles. Etrange…cela lui semblait inutile. Il atterrit dans la pièce suivante et fut sublimé par un vaste salon dans les tons rouge et or. Ça dépaysait de la chambre accommodée en blanc et argent !!!

Uruha se tenait devant un tableau. Il était entre la cheminée et un grand divan rouge à bordure or. Un long tapis léopard recouvrait le sol doré de ce living room immense. Une longue table occupait le centre de la pièce, en bois vernis semblable à la petite dans la pièce servant de communication.

De nombreux ornements décoraient ce somptueux salon. Toutes or ou rouge. Des tableaux, des rideaux, des figurines, voire sculptures, tout était assorti mais curieusement ce n'était pas lourd, chargé. Cet endroit dégageait un charme fou. Presque royal…Il prit un peu plus conscience de ce qu'Uruha lui avait dit et songea au reste de l'empire qu'il possédait.

Tout en étant bouche bée et en jetant des regards ébahis il fit quelques pas.

Uruha avait la jambe droite fléchie, et son bras droit était plié, sa main tenant le menton. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion devant le gigantesque tableau au dessus d'un cheminée d'une taille semblable et richement aménagée. Il se retourna sur un Shou dont il n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression d'émerveillement. Il semblait si pur, innocent, doux. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été comme ça auparavant. Son cœur le picota et il n'en aima que plus le blond qui regardait la pièce avec son visage angélique. Il ressemblait presque au prince charmant, ou au moins un preux chevalier, avec son vocabulaire si soutenu et respectueux...

Quand son regard se reposa sur Uruha, il avait l'air lui aussi ébahi de quelque chose, et il n'en fut que plus séduisant à ses yeux. Le regard noisette du jeune homme brillaient id'un émerveillement intense et l'expression de sa bouche lui donnait une bouille d'enfant.

- C'est…magnifique ici…et encore, le mot est faible.

- …

- Uruha ??

Et puis depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Shou était si poli, si gentil !!! L'homme parfait !!! Tout ce qu'il voulait que son aimé devienne. Il l'aimait déjà, évidemment. Mais s'il restait ainsi, s'il ne recouvrait jamais la mémoire, il deviendrait son Ichiban n°1, s'il laissait ce clan en place, et ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble ! Que tous les deux…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide mais toujours dirigé vers Shou, il ne remarqua que celui-ci s'était approché uniquement quand il sentit ses puissantes mains sur ses bras.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Shou fut transpercé par ce regard chargé d'émotion, de force et de détermination.

Il sourit :

- Hum… Uruha…

Il avait prononcé son nom sur un ton si honnêtement doux…

- G-gomen…, sourit-il à son tour, s'ébrouant pour retrouver ses esprits.

- Peut on…

- Oui, je m'habille et on y va !!"

Ha !! Il allait enfin se vêtir !!! Shou en fut plus que soulagé.

Uruha s'enfonça dans une partie de la pièce. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans la chambre ? C'est vrai, il n'y avait point vu d'armoire. Et l'autre était allé chercher les vêtements ailleurs que dans la salle tout blanche.

Il patienta en admirant toutes les décorations du salon, du moins, en majorité, tout était tellement grand !

Dire que ça lui appartenait… ''_ En_ _est-ce une infime partie ? Sûrement…il a dit que je possédait la ville…une partie du pays ???_''.

Il s'étourdi de ses pensées et tenta de se convaincre qu'il devait agir le plus droitement possible, comme cela s'imposait tout naturellement. Mais comment son entourage corrompu le prendrait ?? Il songea à Tsukasa… Il y repenserait plus tard, et comme pour l'accompagner dans sa décision, il entendit les pas d'Uruha qui revenait.

"- Est-ce que je te plais mon Shooou ?

- Evidem…

Son début de réponse sortit de sa bouche par politesse mais s'interrompit et mourut quelque part peut-être dans cette immense pièce ou dans sa gorge. En tout cas, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le beau gosse, tout politesse n'avait plus sa place ici.

Uruha avait des jambières noires et des bottes santiag noir en cuir dépassaient d'en dessous, des portes jarretelles en dentelle de velours sombre s'y accrochant, toujours de velours l'extrême mini short noir au dessus, de la même couleur une sorte de brassière ou débardeur -un bout de tissu peut être en soie en tout cas- qui laissait apparaître son ventre plat et musclé ainsi qu' un décolleté plongeant laissant deviner le début d'un torse fermement entretenu. Une ridicule petite veste d'où sortaient deux bras musculeux, violet foncé, ne semblait être qu'un accessoire futile, tellement sa taille ne convenait pas au mot ''veste''.

- Est-ce que je te plait ? répéta t-il en un râle aguicheur.

- … Tu sors souvent habillé comme ça ??

- Quand je peux sortir, oui.

- Quand tu peux ? hoqueta le blond intrigué.

- Oui, aucun de tes sujets ne peut sortir sans ta permission. Tous les vêtements ici à ma disposition sont dans la veine de ce que je porte là. Ils sont censés me mettre en valeur, surtout pour t'exc- te…te…. Satisfaire ! Hahaha !"

Uruha parut gêné, il semblait enfin comprendre que l'ancien Shou n'était plus, et que son attitude pouvait…être plus civilisée.

Il se dirigea vers un long couloir, mais ils passèrent d'abord par une petite salle bleue, une sorte de vestibule, semblable à l'autre pièce avec les mur roses pêches terne.

Une lourde porte en chêne à deux battants s'imposait au bout d'un couloir violet froid et clair, plutôt lavande, où Uruha s'y engagea, le blond calquant ses pas.

Shou remarqua le soin dans lequel la porte avait était construite. Elle avait été taillée dans un certain souci du détail. Elle était même ornée d'or. Encore.

"- Dis moi, Uruha, tout cet or… c'est du véritable ??

- …Cette question est tardive venant de ta part, même amnésique. Oui c'en est… Mais ce n'est que poussière par rapport à tout ce que tu possède.

- Mais dans la grande chambre, il y a de l'argent, de la soie, du cristal, le tout pur !! Le salon, qui est immense, est tout en or !! Et sur le plateau que tu m'as apporté, il y avait de l'or blanc !! La décoration, l'aménagement, le tableau ! La cheminée…la salle de bain, les diamants !!

Il se coupa lui-même le souffle et sa phrase prit fin contre sa volonté. L'autre lui adressa un regard perçant accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Shou pu même apercevoir du maquillage sur son fin visage.

- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi après ce que je t'ai dit ?? Ton sens du détail et de l'observation est presque choquant, même pour moi, rit-il. Mais venant de toi…tu es vraiment une personne remarquable…, il approcha son visage un peu plus de celui de Shou qui ne bougea d'abord pas puis eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- …

- Je te l'ai dit, tu as tout ce que tu souhaites !!! Enfin, tu as tout fait pour. Allons y, fit-il en se redressant.

-… Okay…, abdiqua t-il en un soupir empreint de lassitude."

Puis posant ses deux mains fines mais à la fois puissantes sur les poignées dorées en forme de dragon oriental, il les tira vers lui et ouvrit la lourde porte à deux battans en grand.

-----------------------

Note : Voili voilouuu!!! Laisser vos avis !! Toutes sortes d'avis !! S'il yas des truc négatifs faut pas hésiter je pourrais me corriger °u ( ---- ah il est horrible ce smiley !!).

Note II: j'espère vraiment que l'histoire est pas compliquée..enfin je dis ça maintenant mais après ça empire alors vaut mieux que je le dise plus... "

Note III: hé les gens, hésitez pas à laisser des reviewwws!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : 0.o

Personnages : Shou, Uruha (arf ça y est on le sait maintenant :33)

Pairing : Euh, ça viendra (ui ui)

0°()°0

C_hapitre 3 _: Une nouvelle rencontre peut en cacher une autre ...

0°()°0

Ils franchirent la porte et atterrirent dans un long couloir moderne, mais style immeuble où l'on trouve des bureaux… Ce couloir semblait si impersonnel après l'appartement de l'homme aux mèches…Il aperçut très peu de portes, la chambre d'Uruha se trouvait environ au milieu du couloir -100 mètres de long approximativement, et autant lui parurent très _futiles_- et son locataire l'emmenait vers l'ascenseur, tout au bout. Par instinct, Shou se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'autre extrémité et fut surpris de voir une vitre, et non un mur ou une autre porte d'ascenseur.

" - Pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de portes ? Le couloir est grotesquement long ! Et le style si bureaucrate !

L'autre se figea et se retourna, décontenancé.

- Heu… Je ne suis tout de même dans ta tête !!! Et même si j'y étais, je mourrais d'incompréhension ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mis si peu de portes !!! Les autres pièces doivent être pour le matériel des domestiques et tout ce qui concerne l'entretien ! Je sais juste qu'il y a une salle où tu m'emmènes pour faire….des trucs. Le style du couloir, bah tu voulais peut-être faire un contraste je sais pas !!! Faire croire que tu mènes une entreprise, c'est plutôt plausible venant de toi…T'as l'esprit tordu, enfin tu l'avais ! Personne ne te comprend entièrement, _personne_… Et la longueur de ce couloir…ça c'est facile à saisir, tu as la folie des grandeurs, ce n'est donc pas étonnant.

- Ne t'énerve pas !! Je, j…

- Nan, c'est moi… Désolé.

Il se rapprocha et prit Shou dans ses bras. Celui-ci tenta de participer pour ne pas le vexer. Il esquissa un mouvement pour lui aussi le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut stoppé dans ce geste par un souffle chaud sur son cou.

'' Mais il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?? ''

Puis il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement et remonter le long de son. Son ventre se noua. Uruha mordilla presque imperceptiblement son lobe droit et ce fut ça qui le fit se ressaisir :

- Uruha…Allez on y va hein , rétorqua t-il en dégageant le plus doucement possible le bel éphèbe appuyé contre lui.

- Mmmh…d'accord…bouda celui-ci.

Il alla pousser l'unique bouton dont la lumière blanche et clignotante s'activa. Shou trouva vraiment triste le style du couloir, si peu chaleureux, peut-être l'arrangerait-il ? Puisque les moyens ne manquaient pas…

- Je suis désolé si mes hormones ont du mal à m'obéir, mais tu m'as appris à me comporter comme ça. A me libérer de mes inhibitions…Et j'avais l'habitude d'être bien plus libéré que ça. Depuis tout à l'heure je dois même me retenir ! termina t-il sa phrase sur un petit rire.

Shou mit un moment avant de comprendre où Uruha voulait en venir… _Il avait déjà oublié_ le geste déplacé du jeune homme. Devenait-il _déjà_ indifférent ??? Redevenait-il le Shou qu'il _était_ ? Nan, pas maintenant. Il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par _ses habitudes_ qui revenaient. Et encore, ça c'était léger. Il semblait être sadique et pervers, et ben ça n'arriverait plus désormais ! Il ferait tout pour changer ce qu'il semblait avoir été. Sa personnalité n'était _plus_ la même, du moins il semblait et c'était une opportunité à saisir ! Elle revenait petit à petit, Shou l'avait compris et ne le dirais pas à Uruha. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

- Es-tu… est ce que je te traite comme… ? Une sorte de jouet, esclave sexuel ? De gigolo ?

- Haha !! Tu redeviens direct à ce que je vois !!! Mmmh…esclave je ne pense pas…Pas pour moi en tout cas. Tu tiens toujours à ce que l'on s'offre à toi. Ou on moins qu'on se laisse faire. La violence s'empare de toi quand on résiste, et la peur s'empare alors de ceux que tu violentes et généralement ils deviennent dociles…Jouet, très probablement…, rit-il. Et…gigolo ?? Tu nous as toujours qualifié de ''prostituées''…

- Mais…il y a-t-il des femmes ?

- Haha !! Je savais qu'on y viendrait…, il se rapprocha de Shou, et posa ses bras sur ses épaules ainsi que ses coudes, de sorte qu'ils soient tendus, noua ses mains et reprit :

- Les femmes sont faibles selon toi… Oh tu leur plaît c'est sûr mais la seule femme que tu aies touché t'a dégoûté. Ce sont les hommes qui te plaisent mon chéri…et je peux t'assurer qu'ils te le rendent bien…, il avait avancé si près son visage que Shou put sentit son haleine sucrée.

Uruha passa même son index sur la joue qui glissa du haut de la pomette en stoppant son trajet près de la bouche. Il regarda celle-ci avidemment avant de reporter un regard aguicheur sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu t'amuses mieux ainsi…tu ne sembles pas choqué…tu n'es jamais choqué. Tu contrôles toujours si bien tes émotions, c'est fascinant…, il recula brusquement sa tête, et Shou qui semblait hypnotisé par ses paroles et ne lâchait plus des yeux ses lèvres charnues s'ébroua à son tour.

- Hihi…Je tiens tout de même, à te dire… Tu en as converti pas mal d'hétéros… ! Oh oui !! Je crois que tu prends plus ton pied à te taper des hétéro, et que tu jubiles quand ils viennent te revoir…Et que tu les fais Soumis. La difficulté te plaît, tu te vantes que rien ne peut t'empêcher d'obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Sur ce coup là c'est bien vrai. Aucun homme ne t'a jamais résisté. Certains veulent te quitter après mais jamais la première fois ils ne t'ont repoussé. Bon je te l'ais déjà dit, tout ceux qui _veulent_ te quitter ne le_ font_ pas, mais comme tu le sais…Ah oui ! Moi j'était bi mais tu m'a complètement tourné la tête je ne voyais plus que toi…en tout cas tu m'as dégoûté de tout vagin…Malgré tout, tes préférés sont en majorité des non hétéro à la base… Mais tu vas souvent voir cet Ichiban…et l'autre aussi…

Shou n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car l'ascenseur venait d'arriver. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une grande pièce s'offrit à leurs yeux, très luxueuse, avec un miroir, et un canapé rose à bandes noires. Des coussins rayés de ces deux couleurs se trouvaient à ces deux extrémités. Le sol, duveteux, était d'un violet électrique. Le plafond, bleu clair, avec des poids de différentes tailles et bleu marine.

- Je suppose qu'_ici_ ça te plaît…, fit-Uruha en tournant sur lui-même en ouvrant les bras, comme pour lui désigner l'endroit.

- Oh oui…c'est sur !! répondit le blond en levant le menton, émerveillé par tant de psychédélisme.

- Qu'est ce qu'on en a fait des choses ici, murmura Uruha en un glousssment caché par sa main avec un léger haussement d'épaule féminin.

- Quoi ? hoqueta Shou.

- Je disais que certains de tes Ichiban préférés étaient hétéro, des biens 'dur' et que tu étais fier de les avoir fais devenir complètements avides de toi. Bien que l'un deux soit plutôt….flegmatique. Et _très_ docile. L'autre est quasiment insatiable…Drôle de combinaison hein ?? Surtout pour des hétéros qui clament haut et fort être dégoûtés des hommes alors que dès qu'ils t'aperçoivent, leur pantalon devient trop petit…

- Oui…. répliqua un Shou dubitatif.

Shou avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'Uruha avait dit, il aurait juste voulu en apprendre plus sur ces ''choses'' qu'ils avaient fait en ce lieu…sur lui en somme. Ils ne souhaitait pas le dire... si c'était le cas Uruha ne lui révèlerait peut être pas tout ce dont il aurait besoin..Le savoir du jeune homme au propos de Shou avait ses limites… Il n'en fut même pas surpris. Déçu peut-être. Uruha ne lui dirait pas tout eh bien…Il restait ce Tsukasa, et il était quasi certain que lui ne se priverait pas de l'aiguiller sur ses faits et gestes.

- Donc…j'aime les hommes…mes relations sexuelles les concernes… je vous tiens pour _dominés_ lors de celles-ci…

- Ça m'est arrivé de te monter Shou…c'est rare…mais comme je t'ai dit tu a toujours le dessus même si physiquement lors de tes rapports tu te situes _en dessous_…

- Tu veux dire, le contrôle…mental, psychologique, que j'ai eu tendance à exercer…va jusque là ??

- Euh…tu as du mal comprendre. Tout tes Soumis, mêmes tes soumis Ichiban, ont subi ce contrôle comme tu dis, c'est obligatoire, mais cela ne touche pas que le sexe. C'est toute leur personne entière qui change…Il deviennent des personnes soumises en tout point…

- Mon dieu…

- Faudra que tu vérifies par toi-même et que tu ailles visiter un ou deux Ichiban.

- Tu peux me dire où on va ?

- Au rez-de-chaussée. Au bar. Je t'expliquerai comment marche ce bâtiment… _Ta maison_…

- …Combien il y a-t-il d'Ichiban ?

- Tu en as…Euh la dernière fois que tu m'en a parlé…ils étaient au nombre de 7…mais tu sais, comme tu es lunatique, ce nombre varie constamment. Sauf pendant un moment, tu en as eu 12 durant des mois…Et ton record était de 300 Ichiban. Tes critères étant très précis, et que tu veux être pleinement satisfait -ce qui n'est pas facile crois moi- ce nombre s'est fortement réduit. w

- Actuellement j'en ai donc sept…Est-ce un chiffre particulier pour moi ?

- Euh... Oh !!!! Mais oui !! C'est ton préféré !

- Depuis combien de temps _ai-je_ mon plus vieux Ichiban ?

- Le clan existe depuis une dizaine d'années… tu étais au lycée quand ça a commencé, tu m'as raconté…avec tes camarades de classe…Tsukasa n'était pas ravi ! Haha ! Tu as toujours été le plus populaire et tu as dépucelé la moitié des types de ton lycée ! Tu m'as montré des photos de toi à l'époque… Tu étais déjà ultra séduisant !! haha !! Mais je ne sais pas quel est ton plus vieux Ichiban…Je sais que tes tout premiers Ichiban ne le sont plus… Il y en a une que tu as depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais pas exactement…Tu pourras vérifier auprès de Tsukasa.

- Sais-tu avec qui ai-je fais …ma 1ere fois ???

- Nan, tu m'as …

- … ?

Uruha prit soudain une mine grave :

- Tu m'as frappé quand je t'ai posé la question. On rigolait depuis un peit moment et puis j'ai lancé cette question. L'ambiance joyeuse est retombée immédiatement, je me suis retourné parce que tu ne riais plus… Et tu m'as mis un coup au visage…

- Je suis vraiment désolé Uruha ! s'écria Shou qui fut aussi surpris, aussi se fut-il mis à la place d'Uruha dans la situation qu'il eut raconté.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- …merci… J'ai toujours voulu te l'entendre dire…

Shou alla essuyer la traînée liquide sur le visage du jeune homme à l'expression mélancolique, et ajouta :

- Je suis aussi désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer….la violence physique…mentale….et aussi de t'avoir fais devenir accro au sexe…

- Oh !! Pour tout ce qui est violence c'est d'accord mais le reste…j'ai toujours été influençable donc côté psychologique, tu n'as pas été dur. Et comme je me suis offert à toi dès le départ, côté sexe tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Mais tu as dis que j'avais levé tes inhibitions…

- C'est sur tu m'as quelquefois fait l'amour de force, sans que ce soit du viol… C'était pour modifier mon attitude par rapport au sexe, que je ne devais jamais rien contester…Donc oui, tu m'as enlevé tout envie de refus au sexe…et maintenant c'est dur quand tu n'es pas là et que j'ai envie… Mais je suis sûre que tu le savais… Tu crées cette dépendance, et comme tu es le seul à les fréquenter, tes sujets deviennent entièrement dépendants de toi.

- Tu es intelligent Uruha.

- Haha !! Merci mais tout cela tu me l'as expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois, je te posais sans cesse des questions dans l'unique but était d'entendre ta voix…

- Haha…bien en tout cas, tu es malin. C'est une forme d'intelligence tu sais ?

Uruha mis deux de ses doigts sur la bouche de Shou et rougit :

- Arrêteuh !!! Tu me fais trop rougir mon chéri…

Les petits noms qu'il lui donnait le faisaient à présent rire intérieurement… Au début il les ignorait puis…Mais s'il y faisait attention, était-ce signe qu'il changeait ?? Ah non !! Ce devait être parce qu'il était resté longtemps avec le jeune homme. D'ailleurs il s'y attachait. Shou le trouvait attendrissant…

- Donc euh… Tout ce que je sais c'est que ta première fois ce n'était pas avec une fille.

- A quel âge j'ai perdu ma virginité ?

- Ta dernière année de collège.

- Quoi ??? mais j'étais trop jeune !!

- Toi aussi t'étais malin… Tu as toujours été un enfant mature, enfin je veux dire par là, tu as vite compris le monde des adultes. Et ça ne t'as pas plu…Donc tu as vite été désabusé de la vie…tu as commencé à en profiter très vite. Tirer avantage des plaisirs possibles, comme celui de la chair et de la luxure par exemple...Encore, ton dépucelage j'en connais la date, mais ta première cuite ou défonce, je l'ignore !!! J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas réjoissant de ce côté la non plus de savoir quand tu as commencé!

- …Ah oui c'est vrai… je me drogue et je suis alcoolique…, soupira t-il, déçu. Tu me l'as dit…D'ailleurs je te dis beaucoup de choses, remarqua t-il.

- Dé-désolé…-mais tu apprécies te confier à moi, tu aimes t'épancher quand tu es stressé, ça te soulage- tu sais que je ne dirais jamais rien même si l'on m'y forçait... hum hum ! euh...Tu aimes bien te droguer ou être saoul pour faire tes jeux sexuels…Et que tes partenaires le soit aussi… C'est plus _amusant_ selon toi...

- C'est terrible. C'est ignoble, c'est…

- C'est ce que tu étais.

- Je…arrêtons sur ce sujet là…

- J'ai bien peur que tous les sujets qui te concernaient ne soient pas bien beaux ! Mais je serais ravi d'en créer d'autres !!

- Haha !! Merci Uruha !

Ils se sourirent, contents d'êtres un peu plus familiers, puis :

- Mes Ichibans ont-ils des personnalités différentes ?

- Oh que oui !! Aucun ne se ressemble !

- Mais si _vous_ êtes si peu, c'est un peu comme une élite ?

- Oui…sûr qu'on doit te combler…mais _exactement_ comme tu aimes…

- Ha…

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as des critères très spécifiques, donc ceux qui te plaisent totalement se font rare…

- Je vois…

- Tu as dit ''mes'' Ichi…

- Ça va plus vite pour parler, mais retiens bien que ça ne me plaît guère…

- Tu avais l'habitude de parler décontracté…alors euh…ça tu peux le refaire ça tu sais ?"

Ils rirent un bon coup après cette longue discussion, et comme pour la ponctuer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Shou retint ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il avait donc refusé de dire certaines choses à Uruha…ça devait être important, ou en tout cas, ne pas divulguer l'identité de son premier rapport…Le révéler devait peut être le faire passer pour ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? S'il l'aurait dit peut-être que le regard des autres aurait changé...ça l'aurait discrédité à leurs yeux? Tsukasa devaient sûrement le savoir…Comme tout plein de choses. Ah !! Shou avait plus que hâte de le rencontrer… Il nota tout de même que si Uruha ne voyait que rarement des gens de l'extérieur, et que même forcé il ne dévoilerait rien, l'avis même d'Uruha sur le sujet ou sa réaction l'auraient gêné... qui était donc cette personne alors?

Mais apparemment, il était violent. Heureusement que ce trait là de sa personnalité de ressurgissait pas !!! D'un côté, suivant le portait qu'Uruha avait dressé de lui, le fait qu'il soit violent ne le surprit pas du tout. Les portes s'ouvrirent totalement et s'encastrèrent dans les parois, qui étaient d'un vert flamboyant. Il jeta un regard à travers l'ouverture...

Et là, encore du luxe…du rose ! du léopard ! du zèbre ! du violet !!! Oh !!! ''_Suabarashiii desu neeee !!!!_''

Uruha passa devant lui et lui attrapa le bras gauche de ses deux mains. Il le tira doucement et Shou enfonça ses chaussures de marque dans le moelleux sol couleur lila et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

Tout plein de motifs décoraient, encore une fois, une _immense_ pièce. Cela semblait être un piste de discothèque, mais tout les coins où se trouvaient fauteuils, banquettes ou autres canapés bariolés de couleurs flashy assortis aux murs, sols et plafonds, semblaient faire partie d'un studio moderne design à la pointe de la mode.

" - Héhé ! Je te l'avais dit… Tu as _tellement_ de goût !!!

- C'est…c'est moi qui ?!

- Vouiiii ! C'est toi qui as tout dessiné !! T'as même pas eu besoin de faire des études dans les écoles d'architecture ni de déco d'intérieur tellement tu était doué à l'origine !! Enfin t'y es allé mais comme tu étais le plus talentueux ils t'on filé le plus fastueux des diplômes et t'on presque fichu dehors ! Les profs étaient moins bien que toi alors tu vois le truc…C'est toi qui me l'as dit mais je te crois sur parole mon Shou en sucre !

- …sugoiii !!"

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la pièce. Shou remarqua que les murs ne formaient pas d'angle droit, mais _ondulaient_. Même le plafond jaune fluo aux pois verts et fuschia formait des vagues. Le sol vitrifié formait des carreaux, il avait du les choisir car ils devaient parfaitement refléter la lumière des ampoules effet disco.

Des tapis, tigrés, zébrés, ou encore en imitation synthéthique d'ours blanc, couvraient un peu partout ce sol.

Le mur quand à lui était de la même composition que le sol duveteux dans l'ascenseur hors norme. Des touffes synthétiques ,douces au toucher, se trouvaient là. Sur ces murs il y avait de tous les motifs. Ils étaient disposés en coin. Là il avait un arc-en-ciel, ici un énorme rond violet avec des pois bleu à l'intérieur, ici un gros carré rose avec une croix jaune en son milieu, puis là un cœur rouge éclatant à contour zébré.

Il quitta ce monde merveilleux pour apercevoir Uruha se glisser derrière le pan de l'un des murs ondulant, droit devant lui, juste le temps de l'apercevoir lui jeter un regard rempli de malice. Shou accéléra le pas et suivis la direction de l'homme aux mèches. Il bifurqua sur sa gauche et fut une fois de plus émerveillé. L'autre partie de la salle était tout aussi immense, il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il y avait différents niveaux, avec des escaliers de différentes tailles, menant à des petits paliers, où se trouvaient des minis bars, poufs et autres sofas. Le plafond se trouvait vraiment haut!! Des lampes assez futuristes semblaient occuper l'espace comme des martiens sur leur boule rouge, montant un plan machiavélique pour foudroyer de leur lumières bariolées et dévastatrices de jeunes danseurs humains innocents un peu trop imbibés.

Uruha lui avait dit que c'était le rez de chaussée, et qu'il y avait un bar. Mais c'était aussi, selon tout évidence, une boîte de nuit, sûrement l'un de ses clubs. Et comme il se trouvait dans son immeuble-maison et vu sa popularité tout comme sa réputation, ce club devait être prisé voire 'select', et seulement de jeunes personnes susceptibles de le _satisfaire_ devaient pouvoir avoir le privilège de se rendre dans un tel endroit de luxe.

Cet autre bout de pièce -tout aussi grand- dans lequel il se trouvait abritait un comptoir immense, en bois de chêne vernis avec nombres ornements incrustés. Il vit même des pierres précieuses étinceler. L'espace derrière le comptoir était affublé d'une colossale étagère recouvrant la totalité du mur, où devaient se trouver toutes les boissons du monde, dans les bouteilles de toutes les tailles, les couleurs, les marques… Il y avait aussi là une piste de danse, et tout au fond, reculé, se trouvait très certainement l'espace V.I.P. Il y avait des diamants dans les murs, des poufs noirs, et la tapisserie à ce coin de l'immense pièce était bleu foncé, les coussins et sofa couleur prune sombre. Une grande porte noire semblait donner sur l'espace privé du coin V.I.P. Shou ne songea pas le vérifier auprès d'Uruha car il était _sur_ de tout ce qu'il avançait…Drôle d'impression d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, tout cela se trouvait sur sa gauche, et le très imposant comptoir du bar sur sa droite. Uruha s'était déjà installé sur l'un des tabouret en cuir marron et socle or. Il ressemblait vraiment à un habitué tellement il était à l'aise et s'intégrait dans le décor. Il remarqua seulement alors la présence de cet autre type. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre car à part Uruha, il ne connaissait personne. Du moins il n'en avait pas la souvenance. Ce devait être le barman, il essuyait les verres. Il avait une posture plutôt féminine, un long sourire aux lèvres étirées, presque maternel et bienveillant, flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait un air tranquille, paraissait fortement sympathique, sociable. Le genre de type auquel on envie de se confier en fin de soirée, le verre vide. Point fort pour un barman. Il avait surtout les cheveux très roses…Shou sentait qu'il était le type de personne qu'on trouve tout de suite familier, tellement il avait bonne mine. Il fut donc déçu que ce ne soit pas la _familiarité_ qu'il aurait souhaité ressentir…Qui sait, peut-être étaient-ils amis ?

" - Ah ! tiens ! On t'attendait toi ! T'as fini d'admirer ta propriété…, s'adressa à lui Uruha en se retournant. Le type aux cheveux rose lui jeta un coup d'œil en tourna distraitement la tête, toujours avec son sourire tranquille, puis revint à sa besogne de vaisselle.

Shou en rougit…Mais il fronça les sourcils quant à ce que tenait Uruha dans sa main :

- Tu bois dès le matin toi ?

- Il est presque 11h d'abord… Puis tu sais, ici tout le monde à l'habitude de boire à n'importe quelle heure, _surtout_ toi…

- …, il ne sut que dire, car Uruha devait sûrement avoir raison.

Il sentait de plus en plus sur ses épaules le poids de tous les fardeaux de son _autre_ vie, dont il ne se sentait absolument pas responsable. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à qualifier cela de _sa_ vie…Qu'importe il n'avait pas le choix ! Il fallait bien qu'il vive, et bien il changerait tout ça mais se sentit déjà fatigué tant la tâche paraissait fastidieuse.

Il trouva aussi qu'il s'était plutôt bien accommodé de son amnésie…là non plus il n'avait pas le choix ; une chance aussi qu'Uruha l'ai cru. Heureusement, ils étaient tout les deux intelligents, et n'avaient pas perdu inutilement de temps à se demander si l'autre ne faisait pas une blague. Une grosse blague…Au fond il aurait aimé que ça le soit, mais la voix de l'homme aux cheveux bruns et mèches blondes le tira de ses profondes pensées :

- Tiens, sauf Yasuno-san, qui ne boit presque pas, étonnant pour un barman hein ?

- Non je ne pense pas…, répondit-il haut et fort comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien les pieds dans la pièce.

Il pensait trop.

- Mais oui !!! Je suis bête ! Je te…_présente_, Yasuno, ton barman et ami proche.

Le dénommé Yasuno le gratifia d'un hochement de tête, d'un revers de la main et d'un regard pétillant accompagnant le sourire qui ne se décidait pas à le quitter.

- Je lui ai dit, à lui.

- Ah…euh.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous êtes vraiment proches, il est digne de confiance. Tu sais un barman entend pas mal de secrets, et il les gardes tous. Donc pas de soucis. Tu lui as donné ce poste exprès. Pour avoir cet ami près de toi, et comme il t'es fidèle et que tu lui fais confiance, ça te fait un double avantage. Puis il avait absolument besoin d'un job, tu l'as tiré de la misère, mais comme sa présence t'es chère, il ne te dois rien, sinon d'être là. Il vit aussi ici. L'étage au dessus."

"- Tu te trompes Uruha…si Shou veut savoir ce que me dit un client, je suis obligé de lui révéler…mais à lui _uniquement_. Ce doit être ma seule contrainte d'ailleurs…, fit Yasuno, avec une voix douce et assurée ; même rassurante. Puis avoue que devant cette situation, avec Tsukasa avec qui tu es mal à l'aise et qui n'habite pas à proximité, tu t'es dit qu'il fallait refiler l'affaire à un plus gros cerveau hein ??

- Mais euh !!! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !!! pesta l'homme-enfant au corps plus viril qu'enfantin...

Shou se surprit à rire. Uruha fit une nouvelle fois une mine boudeuse mais un rictus s'insinua sur son joli visage et noua ses bras sur son torse. Le sourire de Yasuno s'était élargi et même quand il eu prit la parole il l'eut fait avec le sourire.

Se tournant vers Shou, il reprit :

- Je pourrais te dire ce que tu veux me demander, même si Tsukasa est bien mieux placé que moi. Ce sera mieux que rien, en attendant. Moi je peux te dire quoi faire, contrairement à cette grande cruche !!

Yasuno et lui partirent dans un fou rire, mais Uruha fit un hochement de tête dédaigneux et remit ses cheveux en place d'une manière à nouveau fémnine.

Shou se mit à côté de lui sur le tabouret a proximité du sien, et Yasuno lui fit un regard complice.

- J'essaierai de t'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Tu lui dis beaucoup de choses, commença t-il en désignant du menton Uruha, mais à moi tu te confies beaucoup plus. Tout le monde dit que je suis très à l'écoute…, soupira t-il. Et ça m'arrive de te conseiller, quand ça t'arrive d'être un peu perdu.

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir de si bons amis alors …En tout cas, vous deux prenez admirablement bien le fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire…Je ne suis pas celui d'avant…Je suis quelqu'un d'autre en quelque sorte. Vous me connaissez sans me connaître, et moi je…ni vous ni moi…je ne connais…

Les cheveux roses le coupèrent :

- C'est pour _ça_ qu'on est là, et tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et Uruha qui soyons à tes côtés pour traverser ça.

Yasuno avait posé une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur la cause de cette amnésie, c'est totalement inutile. Le mieux serait, tant tu n'es pas avec Tsukasa, que tu restes tout le temps avec Uruha, pour qu'il te couvre. Si tu te trouves seul…mmh… Tu serais bien capable de t'en sortir seul vu que tu t'es toujours dépêtré des pires situations. Ton esprit est vraiment subtil…Mais tu dois être encore tout embrumé et même perdu, alors évitons des situtations trop rudes, je m'égare un peu mais... Des tas de gens pourraient tenter d'en prendre avantage, et te causer du mal, sans te discréditer totalement…Tu es bien trop puissant, du moins tu l'as assez été pour une centaine de vies !!!

- …, Shou lui répondit en un grand sourire.

- Heu…Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?, lança Yasuno.

- Je devais lui en apprendre plus sur sa vie quotidienne, comment marche cet immeuble, lui expliquer ses règles, codes… expliqua Uruha qui avait finit de bouder.

- Pour les deux derniers vaut mieux compter sur Tsukasa. Il en sait autant que…enfin que Shou savait. On commence par ce bâtiment, puis on enchaîne…euh Uruha tu lui as dis quoi exactement ?

- Son identité, personnalité, ce qu'il possède, un peu sa famille, comment il menait sa vie -en gros- ses activités, commerces, Tsukasa, la salle en haut, moi, les Soumis…

- Ah c'est quand même pas mal… Tu veux dire les Ichibans ? Pas les simples Soumis ?

- Si je lui ai dit, expliqué, en majeure partie du moins ce que je sais sur les Soumis dans l'ensemble… Je lui ait forcément parlé des Ichibans mais valait mieux tout lui expliquer en commençant par les Soumis.

Shou se sentait légèrement en dehors, Yasuno se gratouinait le menton, il semblait réfléchir, mais affichait tout de même une bonne mine, avec un pétillement dans le regard.

- Donc, je pense que Tsukasa aura des choses à…_compléter_ sur cette affaire de Soumis…d'Ichiban surtout. Oui, enfin bon comme je disais, on enchaînera sur ta vie quotidienne après. On agrémentera de détails quand même, parce que ta routine et tes gestes et attitudes quotidiens sont aléatoires et régis par ta personnalité haute en couleurs, sourit-il.

Yasuno était vraiment attentionné, il était plus subtil qu'Uruha dans ses paroles, il voulait y aller avec douceur. Shou en eut chaud au cœur. Avoir ce type à ses côtés était réellement une bénédiction…

- Alors ce bâtiment tient debout de puis quatre-cinq ans environ, et tu as dessiné la plupart des plans ; dirigé la décoration, disposition, textures, meubles et tout le tralala. Il fait environ cent étages. Ici c'est le rez-de-chaussée, avec le bar que tu m'as offert, et le bar public, enfin n'importe qui ne peut pas entrer. L'étage au dessus m'appartient. Il y d'autre clubs dispersés dans ces étages, mais ils sont plus privés. Tu as des étages avec pleins de chambres spéciales pour…tes jeux… Quelques Ichibans vivent ici. Trois en comptant Uruha. Tu as un étage avec plein de chambres, d'autres avec des chambres pour certains Ichiban, et encore un étage pour chaque Ichiban. Beaucoup de salles servent à entreposer tes biens. Je parle de sculpture, tableaux et tout un tas de bricoles de valeur inestimable dont tu ne veux pas te débarrasser et auxquelles tu tiens. Les deux derniers étages sont interdits à tout le monde même Tsukasa, bien que tu lu aie confié les doubles des clés et codes qui permettent d'y accéder. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce que tu chéries le plus s'y trouve…Je pense…des babioles qui te remémorent des choses, ou documents, peut être même photos…Je sais aussi que c'est décoré façon noble occidentale, mêlé au traditionnel oriental. Parce que tu me l'as dit, sinon quand les meubles sont arrivés, ils étaient absolument tous solidement et hérmétiquement empaquetés…

Il s'interrompit, pour jeter un regard complice à Shou :

- Ah ça !! Toi quand tu veux dissimuler quelque chose…t'es vraiment prêt à tout…

Instinctivement, Shou regarda Uruha, discrètement, et Yasuno reprit :

- Bon voilà, sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'étages, mais ne te laisse pas effrayer par le nombre. Par contre il faudra observer les caméras des étages et ascenseurs pour savoir où tu avais l'habitude de te rendre. Il faudra rendre visite à tes Ichibans ici peut-être…Mais s'ils se rendent compte que…Enfin, quand te prenais l'envie d'aller dans tel ou tel étage, tu ne prévenais jamais…Donc je n'ai aucune idée, ni Uruha, d'où tu va des fois comme ça, où tu va régulièrement, ou tu es allé précisément même…Donc il faudra te rendre à l'étage technique des caméras -il y a plusieurs étages techniques- pour le savoir. Tu décideras ensuite où tu veux aller… Mais bien sur, la plupart du temps tu devais t'y rendre à des fin disons, plus ou moins lubriques... Bon alors maintenant ce que je sais de tes habitudes… Généralement, tu te lèves vers 11H -tu te couches toujours très tard ça t'arrives même de dormir la journée- tu te douches -quand t'as la force haha- et tu te rends ici boire une vodka. C'est pour ainsi dire ton petit déj ! haha… ensuite tu vas voir l'un de tes Ichiban, parfois tu me dis lequel sinon tu t'en vas un sourire en lèvres sans rien dire, mais je sais bien que tu vas voir l'un des trois. Tu avais d'ailleurs prévu d'en faire venir un quatrième.

- QUOI ??? Mais tu m'avais promis de ne plus en faire venir dans cet immeuble !!!

- Calme toi Uruha, là, il n'y peut rien, le raisonna le barman capillairement fuschia.

Encore tout rouge de colère, il tenta de se calmer :

- Moui…MAIS !!!! En plus je suis sûr que c'est ce !!! grr…

- Uruha…

L'interpelé se tourna vers Shou et prit la parole, toujours avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

- Tu sais, je vais te la dire moi ta vie quotidienne !!! Des fois t'emmènes des Ichiban dans tes clubs privés et bondés, ou tu aimes _chasser_…Je t'ai même vu prendre un type directement pour Ichiban… C'est un putain de chaud lapin !!! On le sentait qui bouillonnait à des kilomètres et il t'avait pas lâché des yeux… Tu m'avais emmené avec un autre Ichiban qui vit ici, et toi et l'autre type, on vous regardait fricoter à la limite furniquer. J'ai même boudé tu t'en sois pas rendu compte…tu me laisse jamais bouder, sauf parfois quand on est que tout les deux. Je le revois encore se coller à toi…il t'avait même baissé la braguette… Vous avez failli le faire là, en plein milieu du club !!

- Dans ses clubs, les couples se donnant plaisir en public ne se font _vraiment_ pas rare tu sais…

- JE SAIS !!! Mais il aurait pu se tenir !!

- Mais c'est Shou…tu le connais, non ?

- Oui…mais…euh...

La voix raisonnable et réconfortante de Yasuno avait fini par le calmer. Une couche de givre sur une coulée de lave aurait très bien illustré cette scène...Le barman lui servit un cocktail de fruits.

Sur un ton plus calme, Uruha continua son histoire :

- Vous…Vous étiez à moitié déshabillés et tu as décidé qu'il fallait rentrer. Dans la limousine et sur le chemin du retour, tu lui as proposé de devenir un Ichiban. Tu lui as tout expliqué, de façon très directe, tu as du même prendre du plaisir à l'apeurer avec tes paroles, mais il a dit oui, avec le sourire, puis il t'a sauté dessus et il n'e t'as pas lâché de la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. Mais heureusement, tu l'as foutu dans un de tes quartiers pour Ichiban. Tu as réussi à le piéger. Il faisait son malin…ce soir là, tu l'avais repéré dès notre entrée. Il prenait du plaisir à s'amuser lui aussi avec toi, tu l'as laissé faire surtout qu'il savait qu'il jouait avec le diable -ça l'excitait lui, et toi aussi-, et tu l'as bien eu en le parquant loin de ton immeuble. Tu as eu le dessus, _évidemment_, je m'en souviens encore… Après ,l'autre Ichiban, moi-même et toi nous sortions de la voiture et quand il s'y apprêtait à son tour, tu lui as répliqué '' non toi tu ne viens pas…encore ''. Son visage hautain de je sais-tout-et-rien-ne-me-fais-peur ainsi que son rictus se sont li-té-ra-le-ment décomposés…, Uruha savoura ces derniers mot. Ton chauffeur l'a ensuite emmené dans une des bâtisses traditionnelles, puis tu m'as dit que quand tu étais allé le revoir -longtemps après mais tu l'as fait exprès- il avait failli te fatiguer –chose rare- et vous aviez pétez un lit, deux tables et trois chaises…, ces mots là sortirent durement de sa bouche. Mais comme ce soir là où tu l'as rencontré tu l'as bien eu et que tu m'as fait grimper au rideau toute la nuit, je t'ai pardonné. Enfin un peu.

Shou se sentait déstabilisé…Yasuno lui lança un regard compatissant.

- Heu…

Uruha lui sourit à son tour. Shou rougit.

- Mais ça ne me plaît pas que tu le fasses venir ici…

- Vaut mieux laisser les choses se passer comme elles le doivent… compléta Yasuno.

- Je crois aussi… mais est-ce que…serais-je obligé d'aller voir mes Ichibans ?

Uruha et Yasuno sursautèrent d'un coup en même temps, leur bouche fit un ''OH'' , leurs yeux s'agrandirent et comme ils avaient regardé droit devant eux ils croisèrent celui le regard illuminé de l'autre, puis deux ampoules s'allumèrent au dessus de leurs crânes, signe d'une idée importante. Toujours synchronisés, ils se tournèrent vers Shou, en rentrant leur tête dans les épaules, et levant un bras, l'index levé, ils scandèrent en cœur :

- JE SAIS !!!

- Hein ??

- MANA !!

- Quoi ??

- Nan, qui plutôt.

- Eh bien, qui est-ce ?

- Ta…euh sorte de gouvernante pour tes Ichibans… héhé, on l'appelle '' la mère supérieure entre nous ''… C'est affectueux bien sûr…Il s'occupe très bien de nous même s'il est pas très causant.

- Hahaha !! Yasuno tapa du poing sur son comptoir en se tenant le ventre.

Shou sourit car ses actions étaient plutôt limitées…

- Mon dieu Ruwa laisse moi t'imaginer en train de raconter ta petite vie, ton petit Shou qui t'ignore, à Mana qui doit arranger tes vêtements de luxe et qui doit s'en foutre complet !! HAHA !!!

- Nan mais t'es méchant Yasuno !!! Puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ?? T'es pas dans la pièce à ce que je sache !!! fulmina Uruha.

- Bah c'est pas dur à imaginer, fit Yasuno. On aurait dit qu'il était ivre, sa voix tremblait, il haletait , à bout de souffle et se tenait le ventre. N'y tenant plus il rit encore une fois, sous le regard méprisant de la victime de sa plaisanterie.

- Donc…hum… HUM-HUM…Oui euh bah Shou, tu pourra aller voir Mana, il acceptera sans doute ce qui t'arrive et sera une aide supplémentaire…HUM…je pense que tu vois à peu près à quoi ressemble tes journées hein ?? Heu…ce club, celui dans lequel on est, enfin mon bar quoi, s'ouvre quasiment tous les soirs. Il ferme que quand tu veux ou quand tu penses que je suis fatigué. Tu crois que je me surmène mais ça va très bien. D'ailleurs quand t'as pas envie qu'il ouvre tu sors que le ''barman doit se reposer'' ou '' le barman refait son stock'' alors que je suis en pleine forme et que mon stock n'est jamais vide…haha…Heu…Donc tes soirées tu les passes souvent dans tes clubs, si ce n'est pas dans des chambres avec tes Ichiban…

- Je voulais savoir…les Ichiban, je connais la réponse globale, mais en détails, quelle vie mènent t-il ?

Ce fut Uruha qui prit la parole :

- C'est par rapport à mon histoire de tout à l'heure hein ?? Bin si ça te prend tu nous sors, _dehors_, c'est-à-dire ni dans l'immeuble, ni dans les quartiers traditionnels où se trouvent les autres. C'est très souvent des clubs, car ici il y a des restaurants -il y en a aussi à côté des bâtisses des autres Ichiban- on est généralement plusieurs mais tu peux aussi n'en prendre qu'un, c'est selon.

- Mais, une fois dans un club ?

- Ah ben, tu peu…t'amuser aussi avec nous, même avec les gens présents, comme pour l'autre type, mais on t'obéis toujours. Si on peut fricoter avec d'autres - forcément, comme tu le sais nous aussi on a envie de _s'amuser_- si on ne peut pas, si on peut boire ou pas, si on te touche ou pas, et même tu nous demande de faire…des trucs en publics… Mais ça tu le fais que quand il y a plusieurs Ichibans. Mais que l'on soit seul ou à plusieurs, parfois tu nous demandes de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, devant toi ou avec toi…

- C'est plutôt malsain…

- Oh, ben, on s'y habitue…moi ça ne me choque plus…et je ne suis pas le seul…Tu sais l'autre là, que t'a ramené, c'est lui tu risque de le trouver malsain -c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a plu- car il s'est toujours adonné à tous tes jeux pervers… Tu lui disais de faire une fellation à un des inconnus qui te collait lors des soirées, il le faisait…Tu lui disait de te regarder pendant qu'il le faisait, il te regardait…Tu pouvais lui dire toutes les saloperies du monde il les faisait… Tu lui-même ordonné plusieurs fois de me faire l'amour…Il l'a fait… Je me suis laissé faire à contrecœur, non pas que j'allais te décevoir –je n'ai jamais envie de te décevoir mais j'ai tout de même des limites-, mais que si je ne l'aurais pas accepté, tu me l'aurait fais payé très cher… Tu supporte assez mes 'caprices de diva' comme vous dites le champignon rose et toi, mais là je sentais que je ne devais surtout pas protester...

Shou prit une mine affligée pour compatir, Uruha baissa la tête, Yasuno ne souriait plus depuis longtemps.

- Je vous force à faire aussi des choses _entre vous_ ?

- Oui, tu trouves…_trouvait_ cela pervers et malsain que ce soit entre nous. Tu aimait beaucoup regarder…oh tu donnais tout plein d'ordres, oui beaucoup, j'ai même trouvé ça humiliant -d'autres Ichiban aussi- mais le pire c'est quand tu ne dis rien. Tu nous jettes sur le lit, tu t'assois sur un fauteuil confortablement sans rien dire. Et tu nous regardes. On doit t'exciter par nous même, tu n'interromps jamais, enfin dans les séances où j'étais présent en tout cas.

- Oui c'est logique. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que je n'ai aucune intention de donner d'ordre. Pendant tout le long. Je désirais sûrement vous voir autonomes, voir ce que mon contrôle mental a fait…Vous a fait devenir. Vous voir agir par vous-même mais en étant ce que _j'ai_ fait malgré tout. Le fruits de mes…expériences ? sur vos personnalités… Je vous ais changé, alors vous voir évoluer par vous-même c'est comme une réussite et forcément c'est jubilatoire. Et vu que c'est du domaine sexuel, c'en est jouissif. L'ai-je fait beaucoup de fois ?, conclua t-il sur un ton de détective analysant et déduisant le pourquoid'une affaire. Il se surprit même à comprendre cela d'une facilité extrême...

- Oh !!! Toutes les fois où tu va voir chacun de tes Ichiban sont innombrables et oui, ça t'arrive souvent de nous ''coupler'', et on est pas tout le temps que deux….mais tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on soit trop nombreux. Ah oui quand tu te joins à nous c'est pareil. Tu peux soit donner des ordres soit attendre qu'on te fasse des trucs. Et tu peux aussi prendre plus de deux Ichibans…

- Avez-vous déjà été tous réunis ?

- Nan, tu fais toujours en sorte qu'on ne se voit pas tous. Aucun Ichiban ne connaît tous les autres. Quelques uns uniquement.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que tu n'apparaissait jamais avec les mêmes. Je suis même sûr que certains ne doivent connaître aucun autre Ichiban.

- C'est possible.

- Combien en connais-tu Uruha ??

- Heu, généralement, quand tu nous mets avec un Ichiban et que tu ne veux pas qu'on connaisse tous les autres, tu nous remets régulièrement avec le même. Ça me soule d'avoir été de sortie le soir où t'as ramené l'autre con là !! Du coup je dois le voir lui et pas un autre !! ET je le hais… Euh je connais un des deux qui vit ici, le type que t'as ramené, et deux autres qui sont dans tes autres bâtiments. Ils sont tous bien différents d'ailleurs…

- C'est normal. Jamais il n'en aurait choisi deux semblables, tonna Yasuno.

- Mmoui…Mais donc je suis Unique !! rhalala !!! ça me rassure !!, gloussa de joie le jeune homme.

- Haha, y'en a pas deux comme toi c'est sûr !!

- Mais ça c'est Shou qui doit me le dire !!!

- Shou ?

Shou s'ébroua, enfin il tenta mais...échoua…Il était en train de penser à quels genres de pratiques il pouvait se livrer…Lui avec un de ses jeunes hommes….Lui et plusieurs….Eux entre eux…Comment étaient-ils ?? Il avait envie de les rencontrer…Pas pour des raisons sexuelles évidemment, mais il était curieux de les connaître, leurs personnalités…Son visage se déconfit à cette pensée… Il les avait transformés… Donc certes, il les avait changés de sorte qu'ils dévient de leur propre personnalité vers une autre, mais d'après son analyse, ils avaient du développer une personnalité proche de leur ancienne. C'était ce petit bout d'eux qu'il voulait rencontrer. Car un petit bout de l'ancienne personne qu'ils étaient devait être là non ? Il désirait vraiment tous les rencontrer. Mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait appris, s'il ne demandait rien sur le plan sexuel, ses Ichibans se douteraient-ils de quelque chose ?? Il n'avait aucune envie de profiter d'eux, de leur …_état_…

Comme Uruha en avait ras-la-casquette de le secouer comme un vulgaire sac à patates, il regarda d'un air désolé, fatigué même abusé le barman amusé, et se décida à utiliser ses armes, de s'aventurer sur un terrain dont il connaissait les moindres recoins. Il fit un mouvement sensuel de la tête pour dégager les cheveux de sa figure, puis usa du reste de ses charmes. Il prépara un regard aiguisé ancré de séduction, il se pencha en avant en cambrant le bas de son dos et ressortit son fessier. Il flancha légèrement l'une de ses jambes pour y prendre appui et se jeta sur Shou. Enfin il s'avança violemment. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Le blond était dans la lune, donc le jeune homme aux mèches n'eu pas en forcer l'entrée.

Il pencha son visage sur le côté et tourna durement sa langue, roulant en tous sens, rencontrant celle de Shou. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux blonds de blé. Il remuait vivement la tête de la droite sur la gauche et ses mèches brunes et blondes ondulaient, en partie sur le visage du blond. Uruha mit fin à cette rencontre buccale. Il ressorti son regard et Shou tout hébété en eut le ventre noué…Le bas ventre plutôt…Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le visage à l'expression plus qu'aguicheuse du jeune homme face à lui. Celui-ci se passa un petit bout de langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Shou prit ceci pour un signe d'une seconde agression langoureuse, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il se recula brusquement mais son visage était encore dans les mains de l'autre. Il en fut déséquilibré et tomba en arrière, et cette fois ci ce furent les yeux d'Uruha qui s'agrandirent…

- Haha !! Uruha vient de te faire une petite démonstration de ses charmes… C'est un expert tu sais…d'où je suis, je vois plein de trucs lors de vos soirées, et je peux t'affirmer que ça c'était pas grand-chose !! Il a plus d'un tour dans son…toussotements-boxer-toussotements son sac et sur le plan érotique, je pense que c'est l'un des meilleurs…, le barman s'était penché en avant pour s'adresser à Shou étalé par terre.

Uruha foudroya du regard Yasuno quant au ''boxer'' qui s'était égaré dans ses paroles.

- C'est sûr, tu n'as pas encore tout vu mon petit Shou, mais ça ne va pas tarder hein ? Oui oui je sais Yasu, faut pas précipiter les choses…En attendant mon petit chou en sucre, évite de te perdre dans tes pensées quand on te parle…

- Il a toujours été comme ça, mais avoue que t'en as profité qu'il ne soit plus vraiment lui… Autrement tu ne te serais pas risqué à l'approcher, puis s'adressant à Shou toujours au sol, Tu as tendance à t'enfoncer profondément dans ton esprit quand tu réfléchis, on peut te parler te hurler dessus, faire claquer des cymbales, tu ne réagirait pas…Drôle d'histoire quand même hein ? haha…

- Bah t'as pas vraiment essayé de m'en empêcher non plus Yasu, toi aussi tu pensais qu'il fallait que je le fasse…Espèce de voyeur va !

- Ah non Ruwa !"

Le dénommé Ruwa regarda Shou de haut, ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile vu où il se trouvait et s'apprêta à lui tendre la main -qu'il appréciât fortement c'était de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé le cul en premier sur le sol- mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant quelque chose derrière lui. Il y avait de la crainte dans ses yeux et s'il avait pu rejoindre Yasuno derrière le haut comptoir il l'aurait certainement fait. Le barman quant à lui regardait dans la même direction, avec un imperceptible sourire. Il avait peut-être tout simplement un visage souriant. Ils avaient tout les deux un flot de lumière sur le visage, comme si on avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, qui se rappela t-il était vitrée. Il entendit l'enclenchement de la porte. Qui se refermait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir, ni les autres d'ailleurs, dans la confusion.

Vu la tronche qu'ils tiraient, Shou préféra se taire. Ni bouger. Il s'était appuya sur ses coudes et ne voyait que le jeune éphèbe et Yasuno. Peut être était-ce quelqu'un qu'il devait éviter pour le moment ? Si ç'avait été Tsukasa, leur réaction n'auraient été la même….

Alors, qui ??

Tandis qu'Uruha reculait d'un pas et s'appuya sur le comptoir, deux mains s'emparèrent de ses épaules et une voix inconnue résonna à ses oreilles :

" - Bah alors Shou, tu fais quoi par terre, hein ? Tu vérifies l'élasticité du sol ? "

0°()°0

-------------------------------------

Note : bon voili voilouuuu... Alors on se demande qui est le Ichiban N° 1 ??? Existe t-il seulement ;p ?? Puis qui vient d'arriver ?? Hum hum... C'est Jaques Chirac déguisé en reine d'Angleterre avec une pointe de George w Bush qui se serait tapé le pape qui en fait est madonna qui a mordu miyavi et s'est transformé en Grand méchant Gackt russe qui parle français -du moins baragouine pour commencer- et i rote haut...

Ah quel humour mon dieu T---T (affligeant ne ???)

Note II: allez je vais être gentille je vais tenter de poster le 4 au pluuuus vite !!!

Note III: si j'en ai la force ...

Note IV: MWhahahahaha ha-ha...hum !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : 0.o it's as you wish... Non non je plaisante c'est dans la même veine que les autres chapitres et heu okay c'est bon je metais Wakaaaaatteru yooon!!

Personnages : Shou °0°, Uruha (mais sans son Moet et Chandon ah vui c'est dur dur la vie mn ptit Ruru!), Yasuuuuuuuuuuuno !!!

Pairing : Bof, c'est pas encore des pairings dignent de ce nom... Mais ça va arriver patience...

Note : Enjoy it ! (bah que puis-je bien dire d'autre --)

C_hapitre 4 : Rencontre_

0°()°0

Les mains le prirent par en dessous les aisselles et le remirent sur pattes.

- Heu…Merci, amorça t-il en se retournant sur un pimpant jeune homme, à peu près du même age qu'Uruha. Son visage était plutôt juvénile, de longues mèches noir charbon tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, bien qu'une mèche conséquente en couvrait la joue gauche. Il avait une longue veste noire avec des motifs brodés argentés sur le devant, légèrement entrouvert sur son torse, une de ses manches comportait des filins sombres à son extrémité, un pantalon moulant assorti, et des bottes de la même couleur. Il était richement vêtu et avait une prestance princière, voire aristocratique. Le mot noble lui vint à l'esprit. Il songea tout de même qu'un si beau jeune homme habillé d'une couleur si obscure gâchait sa beauté.

Le ténébreux nouvel arrivant dégageait beaucoup de charme, il avait transformé l'ambiance, à présent aussi animée qu'un tombeau. Shou nota que contrairement à Uruha, il n'avait pas besoin de cosmétiques pour rehausser sa beauté si naturelle. Mais qui était-ce ?

- Aoi , intervint maladroitement Yasuno juste après que Shou ait fini son mot.

Uruha rougit quand le regard du beau jeune homme se posa sur lui, il baissa même la tête. D'ailleurs Uruha se rappela qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose de v_isiblement important_ à Shou, puisqu'il posa sa main sur sa bouche et eu une mimique choquée. Il était apparemment trop tard pour la révélation qu'il aurait du lui faire.

Les yeux noirs d'Aoi pétillèrent :

- Shou ?? T'a perdu ta langue ? Et que fait-il là , il désigna Uruha en levant lentement son bras avec grâce.

Shou n'arrivait pas à parler. Ce type imposait le silence. Le respect. Enfin ce qu'il ressentait était confus. Il éprouvait de l'admiration pour un type qu'il venait de rencontrer…Mais quels liens avaient t-il ?

Uruha acquiesça de la tête d'un très léger mouvement et Yasuno prit la parole, en feignant une joie soudaine :

- Ben alors mon petit Shiroyama Aoi ??? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes hein ? Tu veux un verre ?

Le prénommé Aoi lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, comme si la familiarité du barman état incongrue.

- Heu… Yasuno-san… il est bien trop tôt pour…boire, fit-il en jetant un regard désolé sur Uruha qui posa confusément son verre presque vide. Je ne viens jamais ici dans l'intention de boire, tu le sais. Puis je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles ''petit''…tu es plus vieux que moi, mais c'est gênant…Et Shou tu ne m'as pas répondu qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu reprends des anti-dépresseurs ? Ou c'est autre chose ? Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude… Et que fait il ici ?? répéta t-il, sur un ton ferme et calme.

Shou remercia du regard Yasuno, qui venait de se discréditer auprès d'un membre de sa famille, un noble donc, en le renseignant sur son nom. Voilà d'où venait ce qu'il dégageait. Mais bizarrement, même avec cet air hautain avec lequel il était né, il paraissait…normal, équilibré. Enfin par rapport à ce qu'Uruha lui avait appris de sa famille….était-ce ???

- Peut-être que le plus jeune frère vient chercher l'autre pour une ballade en limousine ?

Yasuno venait encore une fois d'aider Shou, et encore une fois de se rabaisser par rapport à Aoi, dont les yeux noirs fulminaient sur l'homme derrière le comptoir, avec un franc sourire fier aux lèvres. Il s'était remis à essuyer les verres.

Mais Shou surprit deux des trois autres hommes présents en prenant la parole, d'une voix assurée :

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un petit moment ensemble, à discuter, avant de passer la journée ensemble. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner qu'Uruha et moi passons du temps ensemble.

- Mais…et moi ?? Hier tu m'as appelé pour me dire de venir aujourd'hui…que c'était grave ?

Les trois autres furent choqués de sa phrase…Ce qui les interpellait, c'était 3 choses dnas la révélation du jeune brun qu'ils ne comprenaient pas : pourquoi Shou avait-il passé un coup de fil la_ veille_ ? _Quel_ évènement grave ? Et pourquoi appeler son frère ? Encore ce dernier point était compréhensible. Grâce à Yasuno, Shou savait que c'était son cadet, et que c'était lui qu'il aimait et protégeait dans sa famille. Un allié. Mais il comprit à son attitude qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler de son amnésie, pas tout de suite…L'ancien Shou avait-il prévu de faire quelque chose ?? Assez important pour mettre son frère au courant, et suivant les dires d'Uruha, le Shou d'avant ne l'aurait certainement pas mêlé_ lui_ à une affaire si cela avaient été des magouilles de drogue ou de sexe… Néanmoins, Uruha et Yasuno étaient les plus interloqués du trio.

- On a du te faire une blague, Aoi. J'en suis désolé.

Uruha et Yasuno partirent en fou rire. Aoi ne comprit pas et son visage exprimait fureur et impatience. Shou fit semblant de prendre part à l'euphorie des deux autres, qu'il savait forcée.

- Haha !! Aoi vraiment je m'excuse que tu aies été contrarié pour rien !! Tu vois bien que ton frère va bien mais…, commença l'homme aux cheveux roses.

- Keiyuu !! lança celui aux mèches brunes et blondes, comme cela avait été une évidence toute bête.

Yasuno acquiesça d'un geste du menton.

- Cet affreux nabot ?? Il ne sait pas se tenir je rêve !!, plissa des yeux Aoi, avec un certain dégoût.

Cette fois ci ce fut l'homme aux cheveux roses qui fulmina, mais les seuls signes l'indiquant furent ses ongles plantés dans le comptoir à travers le torchon et ses lèvres qui se plissèrent légèrement.

- Mon…_mari _a juste gardé son âme d'enfant…Il n'a pas de pet coincé lui…, souffla t-il entre ses dents en malmenant l'un de ses verres, violentant même son torchon.

- Mais qui a un pet coincé , lança très aisément Aoi, qui décida de jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Il sourit même à la fin de sa phrase.

- Bon. C'est fini. On arrête…Aoi dis moi quand ça t'arrange qu'on se revoit, j'en profites pour que tu sois là pour te le demander, même si ta présence ici est un malentendu. J'avais déjà planifié cette sortie avec Uruha depuis longtemps, il n'a de cesse de me le rappeler…Donc on se voit quand tu le peux, okay ?

- …C'est d'accord, il fixa longuement Uruha qui baissait les yeux, puis furtivement Yasuno qui martyrisait sa vaisselle.

- Mata ne !!! sourit Shou du plus chaleureseument qu'il put.

- Hai…, Aoi soupira ; puis s'étonna d'une chose…Shou, t'as arrêté tes cocktails de drogue ? d'alcool ? de médicaments ? depuis quand ? T'as l'air plus sobre…et sain.

Shou prit la même position faciale qu'Uruha…Il se sentait si coupable… le 'lui' qu'il était prenait des 'cocktails' de drogue…d'alcool…Et le petit frère qu'il chérissait le savait…Pourtant, vu le ton d'Aoi, cela n'avait pas du l'empêcher de continuer de consommer ces substances.

- C'est bien…

- … ?

Le visage d'Aoi s'était radouci. Un fin sourire s'y était même immiscé. L'air hautain et autoritaire l'avait quitté. Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit ange. Il tourna pourtant agilement les talons et s'en alla. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte vitrée, un cri du cœur déchira la gorge de l'aîné :

- C'est parce que je veux plus te décevoir !!! Je…

- Je t'appellerais quand je serais libre. Je sais pas quand exactement, un ton froid se voulant neutre éprenant la voix d'Aoi.

Et sur ce, il sorti et disparu dans la lumière de l'extérieure. Aoi avait entendu sa phrase. Shou le savait. Aoi savait que Shou le savait. Et Shou savait qu'Aoi savait que Shou savait qu'il avait entendu cette phrase. Mais Aoi n'avait sûrement pas su quoi dire. Il semblait mettre le plus de sentiments possible de côté. Blindé. Il devait avoir été trahi et déçu de nombreuses fois pour en venir à…

- Pourquoi est-il aussi ?

- Insensible, coincé ? Parce que le monde dans lequel il tente de vivre chaque jour est très dur avec lui. C'est le seul à ne pas être un pourri ou un blaireau dans ta famille. Ça n'empêche qu'Uruha et moi ne sommes ''qu'employés'', et que Môsieur est un noble…ça ne fricote pas avec plus bas que soi…Enfin pas sans montrer son dégoût royal…Tu lui as promis beaucoup de choses…Et comme tu l'auras deviné, mon mari n'y est pour rien du tout. Il est à Osaka en ce moment…Pour revenir à Aoi, tu as tenu énormément de promesses, mais celle de faire face à toutes sortes de substances tu l'as brisé un nombre incalculable de fois, en lui promettant sans cesse d'arrêter. Il a du voir que tu es complètement sobre. Il doit être en train de sourire là tout de suite. Il doit penser que tu ne _planes plus_ alors que tu _n'es plus_ le même…Mais tes sautes d'humeur tu les a fais aussi subir à lui bien que tu t'efforces de ne pas le faire. Je crois que même à toi -ancien toi plutôt- ton comportement t'échappe tellement tu mènes une vie désordonnée…En tout cas, je te fais confiance Shou.

Le blond eut comme un baume au cœur à l'entente de cette phrase. On le considérait comme quelqu'un…Pas comme une personne dont l'intérieur est vierge, vide, effacé. Il se décida une fois plus à bouger les choses. Sa poitrine bouillona soudain d'espoir. Il devait réparer ses erreurs, du moins la plupart, chose peu évidente ; et si une chose le tracassait plus que tout était la souffrance des autres. Il voulait protéger ses proches et statua sur le fait de commencer dès maintenant par…

- Uruha ça ne va pas ? glissa doucement Shou.

- …

Yasuno leva les yeux au ciel en un grand soupir de ras-le-bol et disparut dans ce que devait être l'arrière salle de son bar.

Shou s'approcha du jeune homme assis et posa sa main sur son épaule, et sa tête étant rentrée dans celles-ci, il ne pouvait savoir s'il pleurait ou pas.

- Tu…Ton frère peut être très blessant tu sais…Une fois il nous as trouvé dans un de tes clubs…Avec un autre Ichiban…Tu nous avait demandé de nous embrasser…Et c'est vrai, c'était plaisant, on s'amusait bien, l'alcool coulait à flot…Toi tu nous caressais…Puis quand il t'a aperçu, il s'est rué sur nous, nous a giflé, une puissante gifle qui nous as mis par terre l'autre Ichiban et moi… Il nous a insulté…dit qu'on était de la pire espèce…de la merde…Et qu'on salissait la réputation de son frère.

Sa tirade était entrecoupée de sanglots et quand il releva la tête, des mèches s'étaient plaquées sur ses joues à cause des larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux rougis. Le blond les essuya, troublé par ses joues brûlantes puis lui releva la tête pour la lui poser dans le creux de son épaule.

- Même involontairement je vous fais trop souffrir…Pa-

- Non ne t'excuse pas ! Ni toi de maintenant, ni moi, ni ton frère ne sommes responsables de sa réaction. Il n'est pas au courant pour les soumis…enfin, c'est pour sa réputation à lui car…Officiellement, tu ne lui as jamais rien dit et quand il te posait ouvertement la question, tu faisais toujours un hors sujet énor-

Il fut coupé par manque de souffle, il sanglotait encore.

- Je vois…il a du apprendre par lui-même, selon des bribes de rumeurs, et sachant que c'était vrai, il a voulu rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- A ce que tu m'as dit, avant cette soirée ton frère avait toujours été doux et gentil, calme. Tu n'avais pas fait le rapprochement à l'époque…, se lança t-il entre deux gandes prises d'air.

- Je devais être complètement imbibé alors, c'est évident que c'est cet évènement qui est à l'origine de son changement d'attitude. Il s'en est prit à vous, mais il _sait _que c'est moi qui tire les ficelles. Il est trop intelligent, ça se voit ,enfin je l'ai deviné je suis son frère malgré tout et l'on sent ces choses…Ce soir là a du confirmer ce que l'on racontait à mon sujet -vrai malheureusement- tandis qu'il devait s'efforcer de protéger une bonne image de moi. Devant cette scène, il était devenu impuissant… Puis c'est comme s'il avait du se prendre la réalité en plein visage d'une force bien violente...

- En plus ce soir là il a été vu avec un séduisant blondinet, qui était très important à ses yeux…je ne sais rien sur ce qu'est devenue leur relation, hoqueta Uruha.

- Mmmh…, médita shuo, tentant de ralentir de couper subtilment la discussion pour que le jeune homme calme son état.

Une fois la que la respiration d'Uruha fut moins saccadée, il desserra son étreinte.

- Tu veux qu'on aille au garage , fit le jeune homme essayant de reprendre de la contenance.

- Troisième sous-sol, répondit jovialement Yasuno qui reparut au bon moment. Tu vas dans le petit couloir au fond, à droite de ce comptoir, et hop ! Te voilà devant ton ascenseur privé pour les sous sols…

- Attends tu veux dire, non seulement il y a cent étages, mais il y a aussi…

- …De nombreux sous sols…Une grosse dizaine, par là, hasarda l'homme aux cheveux de couleur joyeuse, comme si ce chiffre n'était que bagatelle puor des sous-sols.

- Ah bah quand même !, déclara le grand blond.

Yasuno rit de la réplique du blond qui lui sourit en retour. Il tenait toujours entre ses bras Uruha, qui s'était redressé.

Yasuno prit un air grave et :

- Hé Uruha !! ça va aller ? Tu vas …

- Oui…oui je vais l'amener à Tsukasa …

- Tout de suite ?! Mais on devait d'abord…, lança Shou tout à fait décontenancé par l'initiative d'Uruha.

- …Oui passer la journée ensemble mais il t'apprendra plus de choses que moi et plus importantes aussi.

- Mais tu dois savoir des choses qu'il…

- Oh ! Ca en a l'air comme ça mais…Puis même, ce qu'il sait tu dois le savoir à ton tour impérativement. Tout ce qu'il sait passe avant ce que moi je sais…Tu le comprends ?

- Parfaitement…répondit un Shou déçu.

- Tu t'es déjà attaché tant que ça à moi , fit il en une moue attendrissante.

- Mais c'est que tu es très attachant…J'ai quand même bien peur que ce ne soit pas comme avant, enfin, c'est purement amical je veux dire…, affirma le blond.

- Je vois…, se tut son interlocuteur qui sourit.

Shou savait qu'Uruha aurait voulu répéter ''mais ça ne saurait tarder que cela devienne plus qu'amical mon chou chéri'' mais il n'était pas dans son assiette. Du tout. Mais il avait tenté de sourire et de redevenir positif, c'était une bonne chose.

Ils saluèrent Yasuno et pour la première fois, Shou prit la tête de la marche. Il trouva facilement le petit couloir, et l'ascenseur. Il jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs sur Uruha qui marchait d'un pas las, la tête baissée. Le petit bouton '' SS 3'' enclenché et allumé, il s'appuya contre le mur, telle une masse. Shou resta droit comme un piquet et le regardait curieusement, un air inquiet flottant sur son visage au doux traits.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, l'homme aux diverses mèches se redressa tel un automate et activa le mode 'marche', puis toujours le visage tourné vers le sol, il prit une direction. On aurait presque dit un Zombie. Il se repérait sans même voir où il allait, le blond en fut impressionné.

Le parking était très propre, il était même…_parfumé_ ? Il jeta encore une fois un œil sur Uruha, attendant qu'il lui explique, que leur don de télépathie se montre, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche…Donc l'actuel Shou devina que l'ancien ne supportait pas l'exécrable odeur des parkings, le sien était donc parfumé. D'ailleurs, un détail, un gros, le chagrinait et il aurait du le remarquer dès lasortie de l'ascenseur… Uruha se planta devant une voiture. Un cabriolet gris presque violet très clair métallisé, fin et long. La marque ? Très connue. Le prix ? Quelle question…

- Je suppose que tu as compris que toutes ses voitures sont à toi, mais je voulais qu'on prenne celle-là…lança t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui c'est ce que je viens de me dire…si l'on cherche une voiture dans mon parking, et qu'il y en a tout un -il considéra l'énorme quantité de véhicules qu'il possédait, un bon petit milliers car oui encore une fois l'endroit était gigantesque et fortement bien aménagé, les automobiles toutes plus belles les une que les autres, étaient rangées selon des critères néanmoins certains lui échappèrent- tas… Un joli tas, d'ailleurs. Et celle-ci me plaît beaucoup.

Il souriait car Uruha avait relevé son joli minois pour s'adresser à lui, bien que dénué d'expression. Celui-ci lança un petit rictus et poursuivit :

- Veux-tu que je t'indique où se trouve le domicile de Tsukasa, ou que ce soit moi qui conduise…

- J'aimerais bien conduire…Enfin si je sais je…

- Je vais conduire alors.

- Mais tu es sûr que ça ira ?

- Mon petit Shou…, soupira t-il comme pour lui faire comprendre que parlementer serait inutile.

- D'accord d'accord…J'ai compris, capitula le blond, avec bonne humeur.

Uruha le considéra un moment du regard, de haut en bas, son rictus tristounet coincé sur ses lèvres. Shou devina sans difficulté qu'il devait pensait à quel point il devait être _différent _d'avant, que l_'autre_ n'aurait jamais agit comme il le faisait maintenant. Il en vint à se demander comment se comportait-il avant avec ce jeune homme autrement que lors de rapports sexuels.

Uruha monta dans la voiture côté conducteur, le blond s'empressa d'occuper le côté passager. Les clés étaient déjà présentes sur le volant. Après tout c'était plus pratique comme ça…grâce à ses moyens entreposer autant de voitures restait plausible, mais _toutes_ les clés…

Le moteur rugit et Uruha effectua une marche arrière.

-------------------------------------

Note : comme promis hop !! Le chapitre 4!! Comment ça ça avance pas trop XDDD !!

Note II: nan je voulais juste mettre Note II, bon aller je vais faire le chapitre 5 soyons fou !!! X3

Note III: et non pas de blagues pourries ici !!! é...à


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : Eeeto... huhu ça commence à venir XDD !! (je me sens un peu bête là, une fic sans genre --...on va dire que c'est avant gardiste voilà !)

Personnages : Shou, Uruha, Yasuno, Aoi et mention de Tsukasa...puis Karyu j'oubliais, mais vous en occupez pas pour le moment, il n'as pas (encore) un grand rôle.

Pairing : Arf, ''Patience x Ca va bientot venir'' c'est bon comme ça ne ?? -...-"

Note :p ;) 8) ( alors lui :p c'est Shou lui ;p c'est Ruwa et euh Rho c'est bon j'arrêteuh XDDD!!)

C_hapitre 5 : Rencontre II_

0°()°0

- C'est son nom.

- Quoi ?

- C'est son nom. J'aurai du te dire son nom, Aoi, et aussi te le décrire.

- Oui, tu semblais avoir oublié un truc.

Shou parlait de façon enjouée dans le but d'amener Uruha à l'imiter spontanément, mais surtout pour détendre l'ambiance. L'homme aux mèches quant à lui, parlait à la manière d'une machine, sans émotion. Shou songea que celui qu'il avait été aurait lui aurait aussitôt demandé de ne pas montrer ou exprimer ses sentiments de tristesse, mais qu'il n'aurait pas non plus supporté de le voir indifférent. Que ressentait Uruha quand cela arrivait ? Ça devait être terrible pour lui… Si la seule manière pour Uruha à présent d'afficher un visage naturellement joyeux était de passer un moment _intime_, Shou pensa qu'il se sacrifierait sans hésiter, mais jouer le jeu le rendait malade…Ah, quand le moment viendrait, il sera face au fait accompli, et il agirait sûrement de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Je crois qu'il t'avait demandé de m'abandonner ou même de me vendre. Tu lui as refusé. Je crois aussi qu'il t'avait réclamé que je ne sois jamais présent lorsqu'il se trouve déjà quelque part.

La voix glaciale dérangea le blond dans ses pensées trop positives pour l'ambiance. Il se trémoussa de gêne sur son siège, terriblement confortable, trop pour les circonstances.

Ils passèrent dans des rues somptueuses, grands immeubles, routes fleuries, quartiers résidentiels. Très moderne.

Le visage d'Uruha était à présent impassible, figé, dur. Son regard qu'il voulait faire passer pour vide était empli de rage triste. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion.

Cette fois-ci, le décor évolua en architectures traditionnelles. Des temples aux alentours plus que fleuris et colorés se dressaient ici et là. Shou sentit que Tsukasa vivait dans ce coin. Peut être son intuition. Il était toujours lui, même si son ancienne personnalité n'était plus, il réalisa qu'il pourrait sûrement réagir à des lieux, personnes ou autres choses, dont il avait eut la connaissance par le passé.

- C'est ici qu'il habite n'est-ce pas ?

On lui répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur, et les mains virèrent sur le volant qui tourna le véhicule sur la droite. Des deux côtés de la route, de hauts bâtiments anciens les entouraient. La flore était presque irréelle, tellement elle était belle.

Le blond n'arrivait plus à se contenir, il allait enfin voir Tsukasa !! Son meilleur ami et confident, même si techniquement ils ne se connaissaient pas trop, enfin en quelque sorte…

Un haut portail en barreaux de bois peints en rouge leur fit face. Il s'ouvrit mais aucun aménagement électrique ne semblait le manipuler. Il paraissait si authentique…Le blond regardait le décor autour de lui comme un enfant.

La voiture s'engagea sur une grande allée de gravillons couleur blanc cassé.

Shou s'agitait comme une puce, et s'écria d'une voix surexcitée pendant que le conducteur se gara :

- Tu…tu tu tu…Tucroisqu'ilvabienleprendreheindis ???tututucrois que…que….il agira commetoi et et Yasuno…Que que…il…

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Uruha, qui fit oui de la tête.

- Il est vraiment très gentil, soupira t-il doucement.

Il prit les clés et ouvrit sa portière. Shou fut soulagé de sa réponse, même s'il s'en doutait…Il sortit à son tour.

Uruha contourna la voiture et s'arrêta tout net à côté du blond, qui venait de claquer sa portière.

Il releva la tête :

- Tiens…

Le blond suivit son regard. Un jeune homme en une sorte de kimono noir et plis gris clair se tenait sur les marches blanches du temple de l'immense domaine dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le toit grenat au dessus de sa tête, les colonnes marron rouge et la couleur vermeille très foncée des murs étaient en harmonie avec ses cheveux châtains, tenant quelques mèches marron, et ses yeux de la même teinte. Il avait une bonne mine, un faible sourire suffisait à lui donnait un air bienveillant, chaleureux et accueillant, les deux derniers qualificatifs seyant pour l'occasion.

Le cœur de Shou se décrocha de sa poitrine. Une gigantesque montée d'adrénaline lui coupa le souffle. La scène était digne d'être peinte, et il sut sur le coup qui était l'homme en si bel habit traditionnel se détachant d'un merveilleux décor ancien.

Uruha daigna avancer car Shou paraissait cloué sur place. Le blond le suivit alors. Le supposé Tsukasa fit de même, il alla à leur encontre.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent séparés que de deux ou trois mètres, le blond nota la haute qualité des tissus qui composaient le vêtement de l'individu. A première vue il s'en était douté, mais de si près il en fut tout ébloui.

Ils inclinèrent la tête pour se saluer, mais Shou le fit confusément, tellement il était en état d'excitation. S'il avait pu se jeter sur l'homme pour une étreinte amicale, il l'aurait déjà asphyxié. Il explosait intérieurement d'affection pour ce type, contre son gré certes, mais il le _sentait_, il y croyait dur comme fer que c'était son ami.

Celui-ci avait effectivement un sourire lumineux. Ses fines lèvres charnues s'étiraient légèrement.

Il dégageait de si bonnes ondes ! Il se sentait déjà proche de lui !!

- Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serai toi nous accueillerais…

Shou se retourna vivement sur Uruha. Quoi ??? Ce n'était pas Tsukasa ?? Toute l'émotion qui bouillonnait en lui retomba d'un coup…Flop, comme un soufflé au fromage de raté…

L'homme eut un petit rire, puis prit la parole, d'une voix calme, ferme mais enjouée, agréable et douce qui coulait dans votre oreille -pourquoi ce n'était pas Tsukasa qui avait une voix pareille ?!- que Shou dans sa déception ne put s'empêcher d'en être tout de meême ébloui :

- Tu viens si peu souvent Uruha, mais oui c'est vrai…J'allai renvoyer Wataru dans ses appartements, dès ce soir. Là il dort encore. On viendra le chercher vers le coucher du soleil…J'aimerais partager celui de ce soir -le dernier avant longtemps- avec lui. Mais tu as raison, c'est normalement lui qui serait venu vous accueillir…

Shou ne comprenait plus rien…Wataru ??? Etait-ce un employé ?? Peut être partait-il le soir même à la retraite…Mais en y pensant bien, le maître des lieux, aussi immenses, ne se déplacerait pas pour accueillir. C'est un domestique qui s'en charge et qui amène les visiteurs au maître de maison. Donc ce type ne pouvait être Tsukasa !

- Mais tout de même, tu es le propriétaire non ? tu n'as pas de garde ?

- J'ai reconnu la voiture aux caméras…

- Elles sont bien dissimulées…

- Tu sais que je veux à tout prix préserver le naturel de cet endroit…Alors forcément, aucun fil ou câble n'est visible.

Shou était définitivement perdu. Il trouva qu'on l'oubliait et que la discussion dérivait un peu trop. Mais chapeau pour les câbles, songea t-il aussi.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je me devais de vous accueillir en personne dans mes humbles quartiers…

- Tu as bien raison…Tsukasa-san, Shou…

ALORS c'était lui, il avait eu raison !!! Ses réactions avaient une raison d'être ! Il en rit tellement il se sentait bête.

Tsukasa fit de même, en le regardant. Une lueur chaleureuse habillait ses yeux. Shou se sentit totalement à l'aise, tel un poisson dans l'eau et depuis son réveil, à aucun moment il ne s'était senti dans un tel état d'extase complet. Uruha coupé dans sa phrase fit un effort pour ne pas montrer son mépris envers les deux lurons qui se tapaient une barre allait-on savoir pourquoi !!

- Mais venez prendre un thé à l'intérieur voyons ! propose le dit et confirmé Tsukasa.

Uruha était sur le point de refuser mais le blond mis une main dans son dos et le supplia du regard. N'étant pas habitué à ne pas être forcé par la violence de faire quelque chose, il accepta. Son visage se détendit même. Le blond était heureux de trouver un autre confident, surtout vu comment on lui avait dépeint le portrait du châtain, mais il voulait retarder encore un peu le moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls. Et, ma foi, Uruha lui était bien agréable ! Surtout quand il n'avait pas son petit regard lubrique en coin…

A chaque fois que Shou posait ses yeux sur Tsukasa, le châtain croisait inévitablement son regard. Et à chacune de ces fois, le blond se répétait '' Non…ce n'est pas croyable… Je ne peux pas avoir été le type qu'on m'a décrit…C'est tout bonnement impossible… '' L'endroit était si paisible que leur pas sur le gravier résonnaient fortement. Tsukasa paraissait si pur, il ne pouvait être le meilleur ami d'un type comme celui qu'il avait été. Maintenant il serait ravi d'agir correctement avec cet homme qui semblait juste, droit. '_'Tu l'as changé…à ta manière…un peu''_, le blond se rappela les paroles d'Uruha. C'était envisageable, mais tout de même, ce fut évident que cette ''mauvaise influence'' l'avait bien peu touché. Il fut curieux de savoir en quoi, malgré tout, il avait dévié son ami du bon sens. Le mot Ichiban lui vint à l'esprit…il en aimait un…était-ce cela ? Il devait louer les service de l'un deux à Shou ? Il lui demanderait, mais ce devait être ça. Il avait hâte qu'ils parlent justement. De plus, ils avaient toute la journée. Shou devina qu'Uruha préférait annoncer en douceur la nouvelle, ce qu'il comprit. Pendant le thé serait parfait. L'avoir dit d'entrée aurait été très impoli et le jeune éphèbe ne pouvait se le permettre envers le châtain. S'était-il douté de ce qui se passait ? Avait-il noté un quelconque changement en Shou ? Le blond ignorait la façon dont il devait se comporter. Familier ? Courtois ? ''_Non, d'abord on lui dit ce qui se passe, il comprendra alors mon comportement un peu gêné. Si j'essaie de l'abuser en jouant la comédie dès le départ, il pensera que je suis désinvolte, alors que ce n'est pas le cas_.''

L'homme en tenue traditionnelle les mena à travers des couloirs en cloison de papier. La lumière filtrait et l'on pouvait discerner les plantes, très nombreuses, qui aménageaient les pièces. De nombreux lampions habillaient le décor. Ils étaient tous rouges, pour coordonner avec la teinte déjà présente. Il y en avait autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, à la différence que dehors ils n'étaient pas allumés. Après une traversée de longue haleine entre ces murs, recouverts d'anciennes peintures de grands artistes, collant avec l'ambiance de la demeure, ils arrivèrent dans une salle dont la porte en fin filigrane fut ouverte par le propriétaire. Une longue table basse en bois lourd et foncé en occupait l'espace central. Une jeune femme était assise à genoux dans un coin de la pièce, tête baissée. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Mais les vêtements, bien que de domestique, ne conférèrent que plus du charme à la pièce.

- Ayumi…Du thé. Celui de la boîte dorée et le service Nozomu.

La voix douce de Tsukasa fut dure et autoritaire. La servante, dès l'entente de son nom s'était inclinée et avait collé son front au sol. Puis elle s'était levée toujours ayant le visage tourné vers le sol, avait refermé la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, puis en avait pris une autre plus petite, sur sa gauche.

- Même pour domestique, une _femme_… se risqua le jeune homme.

- Oui je sais Uruha. Moi aussi elles me rebutent, mais sa mère s'était réfugiée dans une de mes caves, puis y mourut. Elle était là alors… Je n'allai pas la laisser mourir de faim dehors…

- …

Shou jura qu'Uruha crevait d'envie de dire ''si''. Il eut un petit sourire. Tsukasa passa de l'autre côté de la table en invitant d'un geste large de la main ses visiteurs à faire de même. Sa manche dépliée lui donnait un air impérial. Ils s'assirent donc tous deux face à lui, qui s'était assis en rejoignant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La dénommée Ayumi reparut avec un service à thé blanc et pourpre. De fins dessins étaient présents et attiraient le regard. Trois tasses se trouvaient sur son plateau ainsi qu'une théière au fin mais long bec et à base rondouillette. Elle disposa les récipients en face de chacun et versa un liquide fumant dans chacun d'eux. Elle reposa ensuite la théière et approcha un petit bol en bois contenant du sucre, inclina sa tête, bien qu'elle fut toujours baissée, et sortit par la petite porte, en la refermant derrière.

De hauts bambous étaient disposés dans chaque coin de la pièce, tout comme des plantes au feuillage vert très acide et aux fleurs d'un rouge agressif. Deux grandes fenêtres aéraient l'endroit, une de chaque côtés sur le mur auquel Tsukasa faisait dos.

Le châtain invita les deux autres à boire en commençant le premier.

Le liquide vaporeux n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Température parfaite.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Shou fixa sa tasse, tout comme Uruha. Celui-ci releva finalement son visage, et expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis leur réveil, jusqu'à Aoi. Le blond fut tout de même un peu pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui aurait tout dit, surtout avec autant de détails. Mais il se ressaisit en se disant qu'avec Tsukasa, c'était de cette manière qu'il fallait agir. Celui-ci justement écoutait attentivement Uruha, le regard plissé, l'air concentré, il eut même l'air de compatir quand arriva le passage du brun ténébreux -d'ailleurs Shou jugea que l'homme aux mèches cherchait plus à s'épancher qu'autre chose à ce moment là- puis à la fin du récit du jeune homme, il posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts en mettant ses mains sous son menton, appuyant son visage dessus, et tourna son regard sur Shou. D'ailleurs il nota que celui-ci n'était pas couleur noisette comme il avait d'abord cru, mais bleu. Le blond tenta de ne pas baisser les yeux et de ne pas rougir. Le visage du châtain était vraiment sympathique. Il sourit et le blond fit de même.

- Je comprends…Shou n'est pas de nature réservée…Du moins celui que je connais…Je sens que ça va être plus reposant de passer du temps avec toi _maintenant_…haha... Ne le prends pas mal je-

- Oui oui, je comprends parfaitement…, sourit le blond.

Les lèvres de Tsukasa s'étirèrent un peu plus. Uruha effectua un mouvement des jambes :

- Je ne veux pas t'être impoli, Tsukasa-san, mais je dois m'en aller.

Le châtain interrogea du regard son meilleur ami plus ou moins nouvellement retrouvé, qui acquiesça d'un geste du menton.

- Bien, tu trouveras ton chemin , demanda t-il puis sur un hochement approbateur du jeune homme, Très bien dans ce cas. Je suppose qu'on ne se verra plus avant longtemps, enfin… Il posa ses yeux sur le blond puis reprit :

- Peut-être…en tout cas, bon retour et Au revoir Uruha…, il sourit, inclina sa tête et l'autre l'accompagna dans ce geste. Ne pense plus aux paroles d'Aoi, ni à son geste. Tu assume qui tu es et ce n'est pas à luide te faire changer d'avis.

Uruha s'arrêta quelque secondes en baissant la tête, jeta un cuop d'oeil furtif aux deux autres puis passa la porte.

Shou sourit au jeune homme quand il sortit.

- Bien, on est que tout les deux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que je dois t'apprendre tout un tas de choses…, soupira le châtain.

- En effet…

- Ne sois pas gêné, Shou.

- Oui je sais.

- Alors, veux-tu savoir quelque chose en particulier ? Pour commencer ?

- Mmmh…

Le blond roula des yeux en posa un doigt sur son menton, qui le rendit affreusement mignon. Il commença par ce qu'Uruha ne lui avait pas dit, en espérant que d'autres questions lui viendraient par la suite. Car là tout de suite, il n'avait pas masse d'inspiration.

- Huh…Avec qui ai-je fais ma première fois , fit-il d'une toute petite voix, sachant que cette question pouvait être délicate…

- …Q…Quoi ?

Tsukasa semblait s'être pris un boulet de canon en plein abdomen, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte de surprise.

- Je…Te le dirais plus tard, si sa te dérange pas, hein ? balbutia t-il.

- …De…d'accord…, répliqua le blond, étonné et gêné.

- Ne m'en veut pas, je préfère attendre un peu…, se calma t-il un peu, ajustant ses vêtements.

Le blond lui accorda un sourire. Il réfléchit à ce qu'on lui avait dit de demander à Tsukasa…Mais là, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui explique ce qu'on lui avait sommairement raconté, sur son empire, comportement etc.… '' _Tu demanderas à Tsukas... Tsukasa ci, Tsukasa ça..._'' Certes il en savait plus, mais ce que Shou savait était suffisant. Et rester avec quelqu'un pour le moment était plus prudent. S'il restait avec Tsukasa, on ne soupçonnerait trop rien, en tout cas moins que s'il eut choisi Uruha. Puis il savait tout de lui, c'est ça ? Parfait alors…Car oui, il planifiait de ne pas quitter le châtain d'une semelle. Il assurerait sûrement ses arrières si une personne extérieure venait à rencontrer Shou.

- Il y a certaines choses qu'Uruha ne m'a pas dites…On m'a expliqué des bouts de ma vie, en me disant de te demander par la suite, mais ça m'ennuie de tout réentendre pour le moment…

- Très bien…ça me va…Si je considère que quelque chose est important à te révéler, je n'hésiterai pas. Vu que tu… sais qui et comment tu étais, tu devines que la nature de mes propos ne sera pas réjouissante. Mais je sais que tu es lucide et intelligent malgré tout donc-

- Donc je pourrais tout entendre.

- Parfait. Vas-y, l'encouragea t-il d'un sourire.

- Qui sont…mes Ichiban ? hésita Shou.

Un éclair traversa les pupilles du chatain, bleuies par ses lentilles de contact.

- Heu…tu veux dire…Vaut mieux que je te raconte tout non ? Du début jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est quand même mieux…puis tu sauras tout comme ça…

- Ouais, c'est plus pratique, acquiesça t-il d'un rire gêné.

De plus, quand il avait demandé à Uruha quelle vie menaient ses Ichiban, il en avait parlé en fonction que de cette histoire de club. Version incomplète, donc.

- Très bien alors…Tu étais très jeune. Première année de lycée. On se connaissait déjà depuis deux ans toi et moi. Ça faisait une année que tu n'étais plus vierge, t'en avais d'ailleurs largement profité pour furniquer avec tout pleins d'élèves… Et un plan a germé dans ta tête…Une idée folle, complètement. Les gens t'étaient, et le sont toujours, insignifiants. Tu adorais triturer leurs esprits, observer le comportement, les réactions. Le mental humain te fascinait, et comme tu te sentais supérieur et aimait avoir le dessus, une diabolique fusion est née…Ta domination, la psychologie humaine, le sexe. Enfin luxure disons. Tu a tout d'abord fondé les Ichiban, bien qu'au début il n'y avait pas d'appellation, les soumis n'existent que depuis deux ans, et tu le sais à ce qu'Uruha m'a dit, c'est une de mes connaissance qui les possède. Ça t'a soulagé de t'en débarrasser et moi aussi. Enfin bon, ne nous égarons pas trop. Tu tenais vraiment à ce que ça marche, ça t'était impossible que ça en soit autrement. Un type qui te faisait simplement de l'œil a reçu une invitation de ta part. Une boum chez un camarade. Tu l'as dragué toute la soirée, une des armes de ton plan était ta séduction qui fait partie du côté psychologique, toute la soirée tu le traitais comme un roi, tu lui faisait des petits regards. Il en était fort heureux. Puis à la fin de la soirée, tu lui as demandé de t'_appartenir_, entièrement. Le gars a accepté. Tu as enrôlé deux autres types de cette manière, puis tu les as tous dépucelés. Tu les invitait souvent chez toi, puis vous couchiez. Tu as commencé à faire des jeux pervers et sadiques…Une fois, le premier type a dit que c'était trop, qu'il voulait te quitter. Tu lui a foutu la main dans le pantalon, puis tu lui as susurré à l'oreille tout ce pourquoi il avait joui avec toi, ce que vous vous faisiez… Après ça, c'est lui qui allait jusqu'à te coincer dans les toilettes. Tu l'as laissé faire, en toute connaissance de cause, puis un jour tu lui a dis non. Alors lui il disait que tu aimais trop le sexe pour lui refuser, mais tu lui répliquai qu'il t'appartenait et que s'il voulait quelque chose il l'aurait, mais il devait attendre. Tu as fait pareil avec les deux autres. L'un de ces deux t'a trompé tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Ton contrôle mental était déjà mis en place. Avec le temps bien sur, il est devenu plus dur et pervers, même sadique, surtout que tu peux les enfermer. Enfin pour te dire que ton emprise psychologique faisait déjà des ravages. A l'époque, justement, comme ils vivaient à peu près librement, chez leurs parents quoi, tu ne pouvais faire de violence physique, enfin tu savais que ça ne ferait rien car ils pourraient toujours s'enfuir ou être portégés. Maintenant comme ils ne le peuvent pas, la violence physique a un effet différent qui atteint le mental et qui les force à t'obéir, et avant ce n'était pas le cas. Donc l'infidèle s'est vu refusé toute attention de ta part et est allé jusqu'à te supplier à genoux que tu le prennes. Tu lui a fais avouer que seul toi donnais des sensations fortes au lit –même si je pense que vous le faisiez rarement dans un lit- et qu'il te resterait fidèle. C'est la seule fois où tu as gardé un des tes jouets après qu'il t'ait trompé. Enfin…le type tu l'as repris une fois, une seule, dans les vestiaires, puis tu lui as dit que c'était une merde, un déchet, qu'il t'avais déçu et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être touché par toi et même pas par des rats à moitié en putréfaction, qu'il t'avais salis de la pire crasse qui soit, puis tu es allé te laver dans les douches, et quand tu es revenu, il était par terre, accroupi se balançant d'arrière en en avant. Je crois que quand tu lui as dit ces horreurs du devait avoir une de ses envies de rire...tu lui a même ricané dessus, je crois. Il était devenu une loque, il couchait un peu avec tout le monde mais il n'était jamais satisfait. Je sais qu'il a fait une dépression… Après… En ce qui concerne le premier type et l'autre, ils t'ont été fidèles. Ils avaient tout le temps envie de toi, et toi tu les tenais presque par la laisse tellement tu te faisais désirer. Tu les a fais devenir sexuellement dépendants, et pervers aussi. Masochistes et dominés. Bien sûr, tu leur faisais prendre énormément leurs pieds à chacun de vos rapports pour qu'ils n'aillent pas ailleurs et qu'autrement ça ne t'aurait pas plu. Tu faisais des jeux de sadisme, avec tout le matériel. Puis plein d'autres trucs aussi…mais tu n'as pas été spécialement matérialiste, tu n'as beaucoup de sex toys, le minimun nécaissaire disons… Voilà pour la petite histoire de début. Tu as aussi commencé les ''couplages'' à cette époque. Tu as continué à aligner les mecs ; t'avais une vingtaine de types. Puis à ta majorité tu les as tous viré. Ils sont pratiquement tous devenus comme celui que tu avais rejeté. Dans la foulée, certains sont allés en asile psychiatrique, d'autres en prison, car ils avaient violé…Après tes vingt ans donc, tu as construit tes bâtiments d'Ichiban. Au début y'en avait quatre. Quatre bâtisses traditionnelles un peu comme celles de mon domaines, mais moins belles évidemment ! Tu as pu avoir un contrôle total des types que tu enrôlait. Plus tard, tu as fais des Soumis simples. C'était le premier nom auquel tu avais pensé à la place d'Ichiban, mais tu savais qu'un jour tu créerais un autre clan, donc tu as gardé ce nom. Ces Soumis donc ne sont qu'un défouloir, tes Ichiban eux tu les…apprécies, plus ou moins. Je veux préciser que c'est uniquement quand tu as créé les Soumis que tu as éprouvé le besoin de t'approprier les mecs que tu désirais en tant qu'Ichiban. La hiérarchie s'est installée à ce moment là. Donc les Soumis correspondaient plus au statut des vingt premiers types en fait, et les trois autres des sorte d'Ichibans. Qu'importe, tu avais des centaines de Soumis…puis tu as commencé à t'exciter sur le nombre d'Ichiban et tu es tombé à 300 !!! Tu en viré d'abord 10…Puis 60…Puis 100… jusqu'à revenir à une trentaine. Tu as eu ensuite 200 Soumis, et tu me les a refilé, puis moi aussi, à mon ami. Après ça, pour les Ichiban, tu en as eu 12 pendant presque une année entière. T'en a viré 5. Puis tu as rencontré Uruha et tu l'as pris. Ensuite t'en a viré deux. Il y a eu un type de suicidé…c'était terrible, ça ne t'a rien fait…Donc 3 de perdus pour cette fois là. Il t'en restait donc 5 en comptant Uruha. Il y a eu…Wataru ensuite…qu'Uruha n'a jamais rencontré. Juste après par contre, il y en un que tu as pris, il le cherchait presque apparemment, et Uruha le connaît. Tu m'as dit que c'était une vraie _petite salope inépuisable_…Hum hum…après…heu, donc tu en avais sept, qui t'on beaucoup plu. Uruha connaît donc la ''petite salope'', un qui était là juste avant lui et qui est l'un des deux vit dans ton immeuble, plus deux autres qui étaient là avant. Me semble t-il…ils clament être hétéro mais toi…ils t'adulent, étrange hein ? haha… Cela fait quatre sur sept, pas mal hein ? Mais il connaît l'existence de Wataru uniquement, il ne l'a jamais vu. Uruha croît en savoir beaucoup, mais tu en as repris deux autres, tu ne lui a pas dit. Ils sont encore ''neufs'' comme il plaît de dire de jeunes hommes que tu viens de prendre. Tiens t'en a neuf justement maintenant. Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur les deux nouveaux depuis peu. L'un ce fut de plein gré même si tu t'apprêtais à t'en occuper psychologiquement, puis l'autre lui fut enlevé, je pense que tu comptais beaucoup t'amuser avec lui aussi.

Il but une longue gorgée de son thé à présent tiède. Celle-ci fut si longue qu'il en termina sa tasse.

- Woaw…

- Oui c'était assez long, mais tu sais tout sur comment l'histoire a commencé, jusqu'à la situation des clans maintenant mais…

- Mais je ne connais rien de l'identité ni des comportements de mes Ichiban…Ni de leur personnalité…Je leur fais tous subir les mêmes…tortures ?

- Mmmh…Plus ou moins…Ceux qui sont déjà de nature docile peuvent l'être avec tout le monde. Donc toi ce que tu veux c'est qu'ils TE soient dociles qu'ils TE craignent qu'ils T'obéissent…Que leur monde ne concerne que Toi, donc en fait, ma réponse est oui, statua Tsukasa.

- Peux tu maintenant m'en apprendre plus sur eux ? requit Shou en finissant à son tour sa tasse.

- Bien sûr, lui répliqua en un sourire Tsukasa. Alors d'abord, je t'énonce leurs noms…et leurs description aussi…Ah oui, Uruha te l'as dit pour les lieux où ils vivent…Mais pour Mana, il les nourrit, les habille…soigne même…Les écoute aussi, mais ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Donc je te donne l'ordre dans lequel ils ont rejoint ce clan :

-----------------------------------

Note : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! j'ai coupé à ce moment là parce que... Je suis cruelle et assoiffée de saaang !!! gniark !!

Note II: sérieux, ça autait été trop long, vous verrez au chapitre suivant, c'aurait été une torture à faire -...-"

Note III: Rencontre II comme titre ça le fait vachement terminator je trouve ... ( la note pas utile **XD** )


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : Fiction ?

Personnages : Shou, Uruha, Yasuno, Aoi et mention de Tsukasa...puis Karyu j'oubliais, mais vous en occupez pas pour le moment, il n'as pas (encore) un grand rôle. Et dans ce chapitre plein de nom vont êtres données !! Allez youpi on saute partout come de 'tis fous !

Pairing : héhéhé la champ va bientot se remplir aussi ...

Note : allez fan lemoneux, patientez !! Plus on attend, plus le plaisir est grand !

C_hapitre 6 : Révélations_

"- Donc je te donne l'ordre dans lequel ils ont rejoint ce clan :

- Kei, le plus vieux à présent puisque tu as viré les autres ; il n'était pas hétéro dès le départ donc il était plus facile d'approche…il est plutôt docile et à tendance virile ; Il a accepté de te rejoindre en toute connaissance de cause et ne t'a jamais déçu ; tu lui a fais subir tes épreuves mais comme tu le comprend, il est encore là et il se porte très bien. Il est du genre assez mature. Il préfère largement ne pas être dominé, mais tu le prends souvent comme tel, comme ça lorsque tu changes les rôles, il te fait monter au plafond, car il redevient dominant. Tu lui dis souvent qu'il est très bien dans les deux rôles, il te répond toujours qu'il préfère dominer…à ce que tu m'as dit en tout cas. Il vit aussi dans ton immeuble, tu vas le voir assez régulièrement. Tu l'as rencontré dans un parc, jouant de la guitare sous un arbre. Ça t'a séduis et les buissons en on été les témoins aux premières loges. Tu l'as revu par la suite, mais moins d'une semaine après, vous batifoliez dans un lit de tes appartements.

- Yomi, tu l'as presque arraché à sa petite amie sous ses yeux. C'était un dîner d'amis de tes amis de leurs amis de la grande tante de la cousine au gérant de papier cul de pays qui était sorti avec le fils de la mère à l'une de ses connaissances elle même ayant fréquenté euh...enfin bon, tu ne les connaissais pas quoi.

Tu as craqué sur sa bouille. Tu lui as beaucoup parlé -vous étiez placés à côté- interrogé sur lui, sa vie, ses goûts, tout le barratin, puis tu as commencé à passer ta main sur sa cuisse, lui lancer des petits regards…Tu as dit qu'il avait rougi et tourné la tête pour que sa fiancée ne voit rien, surtout que son pantalon se serrait un peu trop…Il y eu un moment où tout le monde s'était mis à danser et tu l'avais attiré sous la table pour un merveilleux 69…tu lui a fait découvrir le plaisir entre hommes pour lequel tu lui eu glissé mot soi disant qu'il était doué. Le soir même il accepta ta proposition de joindre le clan des Ichi -il y avait toujours les Soumis à l'époque donc tu l'avait vraiment adoré- pourtant tu avais vraiment cherché à l'effrayer en expliquant bien les choses…rien n'y fut, il accepta…Tu as mis ça sur le coup de l'impulsivité, de la jeunesse, bien qu'il soit à peine plus jeune que toi… Il est un petit peu timide mais s'adonne fervemment à toutes sortes de pratiques. Tu privilégie le prendre, tu le trouves confortable…il ne se plaint jamais même si son visage se tort de dégoût quand tu lui fait faire des trucs qu'il n'apprécie pas…mais lui aussi tu as supprimé toute envie de refus à ses pulsions sexuelles. Laisse moi te redire que j'ai quand même cru que t'avais viré pédophile…il est mignon certes, mais…il fait trop mignon justement, pas assez viril, euh…enfin hum…En tout cas tu adores le faire jouir car tu aimes sa voix. C'est pourquoi tu préfères le prendre que de le forcer à faire des choses qui lui encombreraient la gorge... Tu dis même que c'est un gâchis qu'il soit si doué à la fois de la langue et des cordes vocales…Il a longtemps prétendu être hétéro mais il s'est rendu à l'évidence que jamais sa petite amie aurai pu lui donner autant de plaisir que toi, un séduisant jeune _homme_, l'avait fait. Il vit dans un de tes quartiers traditionnels.

- Ruki, il prétend être hétéro lui aussi mais à cause -ou grâce je n'en sais rien- à toi, je pense qu'il ne saurait plus reconnaître un vagin même si on en lui foutait un sous le nez -quelle vision peu ragoûtante-…Tu m'as dit qu'il était plutot bon pour les…hum…fellations… ; il est devenu très docile mais tu y es pour quelque chose, il n'a pas tendance à venir chercher le contact par lui-même mais s'il sent qu'il _doit_ le faire il y va -je pense d'aileurs que c'est par crainte…Donc il est timide mais docile. Très introverti. Il agit plutôt…haha, tu m'avais dit comme un ''toutou''…-je voulais me prendre un chien à l'époque mais j'ai abandonné l'idée suite à ça-…Lui tu l'as rencontré dans un magasin de vêtements que t'adores. Il est styliste ou enfin était…La première fois que tu l'as vu, jour de chance il était à la caisse, tu n'a pas cessé de le lorgner, il le savait d'ailleurs. Tu l'as abordé de manière assez ostentatoire, en demandant conseil si tel haut t'irai enfin tu vois le truc…Puis arrivé aux cabines, vous avez…refait l'endroit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Puis comme tu as bien compris qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude des aventures de passage, surtout des clientes, tu l'as mal pris -le pauvre il n'y était pour rien au fond- mais il t'avait tellement plu et fait jouir tellement fort que tu l'as enlevé à la fermeture du magasin. Puis bon, je ne pense pas qu'il partirait maintenant si tu lui en donnait l'occasion…ni aucun d'ailleurs…Tu les conditionne à cette vie…c'est leur quotidien, ils sont habitués désormais.… Pour parler des Ichiban que tu avais viré, les centaines là, il y a eu pas mal de suicides…a ce que je me souviens…une bonne vingtaine au moins. Pour en revenir à Ruki, il bande plus facilement à tes côtés…quand tu le forces à faire des trucs avec les autres, il te regardes toujours pour faire s'élever ''son petit plaisir''… Etrange hein ? Mais quand je te dis '' je ne pense pas qu'il partirait si tu lui en donnait l'occasion'', il ne peuvent pas partir tu le sais bien, car tu les séquestres, mais c'est pour montrer leur attachement à toi, l'addiction que tu provoques en eux va même jusqu'à leur faire souhaiter que tu les gardes séquestrés pour faire des trucs…enfin, ces trucs que tu leur a aussi évidemment donné envie de faire. Un cercle vicieux quoi. Ils sont piégés. Mais poursuivons.

- Tsurugi, il vit dans ton immeuble avec Uruha, c'est le premier Ichiban qu'il aie rencontré, puis tu les as souvent couplé….Je crois savoir qu'ils s'apprécient ; Tsurugi est assez insatiable, il n'est pas du tout comme Ruki -tu as fait Ruki, Uruha, Tsurugi en copulage tes yeux se sont régalés à ce que tu m'as dit, et qu'Uruha et Tsurugi avaient démontré qu'ils étaient très bien dressés…Ruki était celui qui subissait et agissait sous les demandes des deux autres et que tu avais vraiment adoré- il est très joueur, aguicheur. Il va vraiment chercher le contact et est très jouissif selon tes dires…Il est extraverti ; je crois que c'est tout ce que je sais…Ah oui tu adores le sortir en club justement à cause de son comportement sociable. Il est aussi plus qu'obéissant car il est très craintif de la violence physique…pour le côté sexuel je croix que le fait que tu lui plaise beaucoup suffit à justifier son appétit. Son jeu est assez fluide…ni dominant ni dominé. Il n'a pas de forte personnalité, s'il est en dominant, il le sera l'air de rien mais lesera quand même, mais s'il est dominé il jouera parfaitement le rôle. Autrement il est gentil et a de l'humour. Tu l'as pris lorsqu'il était à une fête avec tout plein de ses amis, il était très fêtard, il avait bu et t'avais dragué toute la soirée. Il t'avais subjugué mais a refusé de te rejoindre… Tu l'as enlevé et mis dans un des tes appartements. Il était un peu réticent au départ pour se donner à toi mais tu l'as finalement eut… A le voir aujourd'hui on douterai qu'il se soit refusé à toi...

- Uruha, eh bien, lui...Quand tu l'as rencontré tu était seul, mais c'était un de tes clubs. Vous ne vous êtes pas lâchés de la soirée et vous êtes plus mutuellement. Tu le trouvais absolument irrésistible. Contrairement à certains son caractère est plutôt féminin, il est doux et fragile. Tu l'as frappé souvent au début parce que tu avais peur qu'il te quitte -enfin qu'il le veuille- mais il n'en a jamais eu la plus petite intention. Je crois bien que -malheureusement pour lui- il est amoureux de toi. Et pas qu'un peu. Donc côté mental il t'appartient, surtout qu'au tout tout début tu ne le lâchais plus, tu passais ton temps dans la chambre où tu l'avais mis. Et vu c'était exceptionnel, quand tu es venu moins souvent il n'est devenu qu'encore plus accro à toi. Il ne cherche qu'à attirer ton attention et je pense sincèrement qu'il ne tentera jamais de partir, qu'il n'en formulera jamais la demande. Puis côté charnel, tu n'as pas eu grand chose à faire, à part décupler son appétit et à évacuer tout refus de sexe -note bien que ces deux critères tu les inculque à tous- puis… Son style à Uruha c'est…Il sait qu'il plaît et en joue. Il donne l'impression d'être un peu en retenue, mais ildonne énormément, à ce que tu m'avais dit…Il se la joue un peu mystérieux. Glamour, tu les trouves très glamour…Et qu'il a une sensualité à fleur de peau. Il cherche toujours à satisfaire pleinement ses partenaires. Il peut très aisément passer du rôle de dominant au dominé, sans changer du tout de comportement. Tu aimes bien ça chez lui. D'ailleurs ce qui t'amuses avec Uruha et Tsurugi ensemble, c'est que tu n'as jamais l'impression que l'un domine l'autre. Pourtant Tsurugi est moins tendanciel à la domination. Mais dans ces cas là il y a toujours une bonne ambiance, que tu te joignes ou pas, car ils s'entendent vraiment bien même si au départ c'est amical, mais comme tu as supprimé leurs inhibitions, côté pas amical ça y va quand même… Uruha a aussi une flamme qui crépite dans le regard qui t'annihile complètement…enfin, j'ai rit quand tu me l'as dit mais t'avais un sourire béat sur le visage alors je me suis tu…je sais même pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte enfin bon passons…

- Wataru…ah, Wataru…eh bien je sais trop que dire à part que…je l'aime. J'en suis complètement dingue, et qui sais que je ne suis pas de ce genre ! Côté sentimental je suis du genre sérieux et là… Hum…Tu l'as rencontré dans un bar à l'extérieur de la ville… Il buvait juste un coup. Il était bi et sa femme venait de le quitter parce qu'il l'avait trompée avec son beau-frère. Tu l'as trouvé plus que séduisant et tu as trouvé le moyen de passer deux jours entiers dans un lit de motel avec lui…Quand il s'est réveillé il était dans un _autre_ lit –dans un de tes domaines traditionnels- tu étais à ses côtés. Tu lui as proposé à ce moment là de le rejoindre…il n'était pas très chaud pour, mais il a accepté. Il est viril et très bon dans le rôle du dominé, bien que lui il préfère dominer. C'est ce que tu m'as dit mais c'est vrai… Il est assez désabusé de la vie… Je crois que ne plus avoir de responsabilités et vivre de cette manière lui plaît mieux que la vie qu'il menait. Il peut être très attentionné et joyeux puis avoir une expression soudainement triste et nostalgique sur le visage… Il fait tout ce qu'on lui dit sans broncher, mais il n'est ni extraverti comme les deux autres, ni introverti comme Ruki. Il aime le sexe, comme un homme normal, mais son regard pétille à chaque rapport… Il n'est pas excessif dans son comportement. Quand il aime, il le montre, s'il n'aime pas il s'efforce de s'activer sans montrer son dégoût. Donc dans son attitude, il est plutôt lambda… Un coup surexcité quand il a très envie, puis un peu grognon dans le cas contraire… Mais la différence avec moi est que je ne le force jamais… Mais comme tu l'as dressé avant que je ne le rencontre, il ne réprime pas _ses envies_, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… si bien que des fois on passe des jours sans sortir de la chambre. Hum hum…on s'écarte un peu là, non ??! En fait, tu avais fais des travaux là où tu l'avais installé, tu voulais me faire voir -c'était réussi et très beau- puis comme quelque chose avait été changé dans sa chambre tu as tenu à ce que je vois et l'on s'est rencontrés…ça été le coup de foudre… Tu avais bien vu que j'agissais bizarrement, et que je t'avais posé pas mal de question sur lui _après_ avoir fait sa connaissance…Tu n'as rien dis mais tu m'avais invité dans l'un des étages de ton immeuble en même temps que lui, une somptueuse pièce, blanche et rose tendre, avec des dentelles partout et un sol plus que moelleux… Je suis arrivé puis tu avais dit à Wataru de fermer la porte à clé sans même vérifier qui entrait. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que tu lui as dit. Ton plan avait marché, et comme il s'attendait à ce que je sois une sorte de client ou je ne sais quoi –tu ne laisses personne toucher tes Ichiban donc pas de clients- il s'était approché de moi, qui connaissait très bien la raison de ce traquenard. Je lui ai dis d'ailleurs, ou rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas de clients. Mais comme il était un peu perdu et que la seule chose qu'on voulait de lui c'étaient son corps et ses attentions charnelles il devait faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé... puis il a tenté de m'enlacer encore une fois et il a réussi à m'embrasser d'un baiser qui m'a privé de toute défense…Je lui ai alors avoué mes sentiments, je me suis trouvé nul d'ailleurs… D'autant plus que tu mets des caméras partout -là tu les avais enlevées- j'ai préféré tout dire autrement ça aurait parut ridicule. Il a rit -un si joli rire que j'en avait rougit- puis il a ajouté que je l'avais aussi laissé dans un état d'admiration et qu'il avait tenté de t'en parler et que tu l'avais repoussé. Mais tu avais joué la comédie…ça te faisais trop plaisir de nous réunir. Comme quoi, même dans les pires situations, il y a du bien… J'étais avocat par le passé…On est amis depuis l'avant dernière année de collège, ça fait un bout. Je t'ai toujours fréquenté, même avec tes magouilles, commerces et autre relations peu reluisantes. Mais après ce qui c'est passé lors de ton ''traquenard amoureux'', je me suis retiré du barreau. Je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse atteinte à mon intégrité ou celle de Wataru, qu'on s'en prenne à lui…Déjà qu'en étant ton ami c'était difficile… Heureusement, je ne manque pas d'argent, je peux vivre sans travailler. Wataru m'aime aussi…ça fais un an qu'on est officiellement un couple, mais tu le tiens toujours…Tu ne fais plus rien avec lui, mais il vit encore sous tes appartements. Je m'attarde un peu là désolé… On pourrais croire comme ça qu'il est comme Kei, mais celui-ci est assez hyperactif. Wataru est plus langoureux, aime bien créer des ambiances feutrées…faire durer le plaisir indéfiniment…

- Kanon ; ah oui le voilà,_ ''la petite salope insatiable_'' que toi Uruha et Tsurugi avez rencontré un soir dans un club. Uruha est jaloux de lui, car il ne semble avoir aucune dignité, et peur faire toutes les saloperies possibles en affichant un visage plus que ravi. Et comme ça te plaît… Aucun autre n'est comme ça. Certes ils font tous des trucs pas très catholiques, dû à toi, et même si peu l'avoueraient il y a des trucs pas très propres dont ils doivent raffoler… mais Kanon peu t'obéir aux trucs les plus dégoûtants en paraissant bourré de plaisir en le faisant -je pense qu'il le ressent vraiment en plus, je me trompe peut-être- mais si les autres étaient amenés face à ces mêmes choses, ils montreraient leur écœurement, bien qu'ils les feraient, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, puisqu'ils doivent faire tout ce que tu veux. Donc lui tu n'as pas vraiment eu à le triturer psychologiquement ou physiquement…il t'occupait quand même pas mal l'esprit ; tu réfléchissait souvent à sa personnalité assez, spéciale…Quand tu veux exercer un pouvoir sur lui, tu arrêtes de le voir pendant un moment sachant qu'il devient _fou_ de désir avec toi. Il n'a jamais essayé de sauter sur Mana… tu avais songé à un obsédé sexuel qui sauterait sur tout ce qui bouge par fringale de sexe et qui quand t'avais vu avait perçut là un bon moyen d'assouvir cette faim. Mais quand tu foutais un autre Ichiban avec lui, il attendait tes ordres, sagement. Et si tu n'en donnait pas, il agissait selon tes règles, c'est-à-dire d'être autonome, mais il a toujours attendu d'être sûr que tu ne dirais rien. Ta théorie était fausse et tu n'arrivait pas à bien dresser son portrait pur le cerner, le contrôler et ledresser. Donc malgré tout, il est assez complexe, tu n'as aucune confiance en lui. Tu ne peux pas concevoir qu'il puisse être _déjà_ comme ça.

- Ensuite, un séduisant jeune homme dont j'ignore encore le nom…c'est le premier des deux que tu as enlevé. Tu as ses papiers d'identité…Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, donc il n'a pas encore de surnom –ils en on tous un- je crois qu'il est blond…Je suis pas sûr…mais il a toujours voulu te rejoindre, il avait déjà tenté de t'approcher sans franc succès, quand tu lui as proposé tu m'as raconté qu'il était fou de joie. Donc pour son nom tu vérifieras, il est situé dans un de tes quartiers traditionnels ;

- Puis le dernier en date, dont je ne connais pas le nom une fois de plus. Lui tu le voulais ardemment, et comme il s'est refusé à toi tu l'as enlevé. Ces deux enrôlements doivent dater de cette semaine…ou de la dernière tout au plus. Il est brun…de taille moyenne. Tu l'as trouvé séduisant et quelque peu inaccessible bien que vous vous soyez tripotez plusieurs endroits de votre anatomie le soir de votre rencontre, et qui explique quelque peu son refus.

- …Quelle mémoire Tsukasa !! Je t'ai dit tout cela ??, s'étonna franchement Shou ébahi.

- Effectivement…Et expliqué toute la combine de tes plans…Hum donc pour les quartiers, il y a 3 maisons avec chacune quatre chambres. 2 habitées et une autre appelée ''Home'', ou tu aimes bien accueillir pour la première fois les nouveaux arrivants. Dans la maison n°1, il y a Yomi et Wataru mais Kei y habitait avant; la deuxième Kanon et Ruki, où Tsurugi et Uruha ont d'abord vécu ; puis pour la troisième tu prévoyais d'y mélanger ceux qui vivent dans les deux autres, à cause des deux nouveaux auxquels tu voulais mélanger. Si tu mets certains individus dans les mêmes appartements c'est généralement pour les coupler. Je crois que tu avais déjà dit à Mana ce que tu avais planifié. Il vit dans une partie du ''Home''. Puis donc Kei, Uruha et Tsurugi vivent dans ton immeubles, dans leurs étages respectifs dont ils n'ont la clé que de leurs appart'. Puis vu que tu a tout une fourrée de chambres dans ton immeuble, tu amènes parfois certains d'entre eux juste pour _une séance..._

- Je comprends un peu mieux déjà…, déclara Shou, tout de même révolté que ce genre d'organisation puisse exister... qui plus est par SA faute !!

- C'est le but oui…Alors, Kei connaît Kanon, Tsurugi, Wataru et Yomi. Lui, Yomi, connaît Kei, Uruha et Ruki. Ruki justement connaît Uruha, Yomi et Tsurugi. Je crois même que tu l'as mi avec Kanon une fois je n'en suis pas sûr. Tsurugi connaît Uruha, Kei, Ruki, Kanon et même Wataru. Uruha connaît Tsurugi, Yomi, Kanon, Ruki. Wataru connaît Kei, Kanon et Tsurugi. Kanon connaît Uruha, Tsurugi, Kei et peut-être Ruki donc, puis Wataru aussi je crois.

- Heu…je vais essayer de tout retenir !! Haha !! Je ne sais pas trop si je vais bien retenir ces denrières informations et ça m'inpressionne vraiment que tu en retienne autant !

- Haha oui ben c'est qu'il s'en passe des choses dans leurs vies et la tienne tu sais .

- Mmmh…je vois…

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'ils se connaissent qu'ils ont eut des rapports…

- C'est une bonne chose alors.

- On devra aller rendre visite à Mana pour voir comment se passent les choses et comment elles devront se passer… Mais d'abord, que dis tu de faire un tour dehors, dans mon jardin ?

Le blond pensa que le châtain ne manquait pas d'attentions ! C'était avec grand plaisir qu'il accepterait de visiter ce domaine au charme ancien !!

- Hai !!!!

Le châtain rit comme s'il avait su que Shou aurait cette joviale réaction.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. On entendit comme une souris qui se glissait dans la pièce pour prendre sans bruit le service à thé.

0°()°0

Tsukasa était juché sur les marches blanches et contemplait l'immense verdure claire qui composait son jardin. De hauts arbres, qui entouraient une grande clairière, et dont le feuillage laissait filtrer une lumière presque irréelle, flottant au dessus de l'herbe fraîche, semblaient vouloir chatouiller les nuages bien que peu nombreux. Des rayons lumineux argent et or coupaient l'air tel un miroir brisé. A leurs pieds reposaient des buissons fleuris, rouges, violets, roses, bleus, blancs, jaunes…Des fleurs hautes ou basses, à pétales ronds, pointus, cisaillés, en cloches, ouverts, tombants…Des plantes vertes vêtues de jeunes pousses s'entremêlant à ces dames colorées ponctuaient les espaces vides. Tout était parfaitement disposé et l'ensemble respirait l'harmonie florale. Des cercles pleins d'assemblements de fleurs différentes trouaient la clairière, tels des couples occupant une piste de danse, et le zéphire qui passait par là animaient ces danseurs floraux, les embrassant d'une légère caresse, les empoignant pour mieux les faire se mouvoir. Le châtain, étreint de sa passion pour l'art floral prenait lui-même en charge l'entretien de ce bout de paradis, dont la disposition sortait directement de son esprit, et que le choix des éléments était du à son cœur. Il posa ses yeux sur son ami, accroupi, occupé à s'enivrer du parfum des fleurs et à émerveiller ses yeux, titiller ses sens…Une vue qu'il connaissait bien car Shou avait coutume de visiter ce jardin à chacune de ses visites. Même amnésique, son amour pour ce jardin était toujours vivace.

Sa voix s'éleva pour s'adresser à la jeune âme en admiration du lieu si spécial :

- Ha... !! tu as toujours aimé venir ici pour la beauté intemporelle de ce quartier…le charme millénaire qui l'imprègne…

- Hontou ??, répliqua le blond.

Tout en prêtant attention à la main de Tsukasa sortie de son vêtement et posée sur son épaule, Shou rougit en repensant à son attitude et à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant le trajet de l'aller avec Uruha. Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait les endroits de ce genre ? Ou bien parce qu'il aimait celui-ci en particulier ? Ses émotions le trituraient en réagissant aux choses qu'il avait connues…puis oubliées. Son corps et esprit y réagissaient, mais encore le jardin formidable de son meilleur ami était une chose, mais en présence d'Ichiban ou lieu les rappelant…_que se passerait-_il alors ? Le blond s'effraya à cette pensé mais l'odeur d'une magnifique rose au rouge profond l'engourdit un peu plus dans sa contemplation, l'anesthésiant de toutes pensées désagréables.

Le châtain rencontra son champ de vision en marchant à travers un de ces filets de lumière si purs vers un parterre de minuscules fleurs blanches devançant un buisson fourré de hautes fleurs bleues nuit aux longs pétales pointus et tombants. Il approcha son nez de l'intérieur d'une des fleurs puis ferma les yeux et inspira si discrètement que ni son nez ni sa cage thoracique ne semblaient avoir été en action. Il paraissait pourtant en extase juste après le contact du délicat pétale sur son adorable appendice nasal. Chaque pétale était bordé d'une fine ligne violette.

- Nous devrions aller voir ce cher Mana maintenant…ces roses de Transylvanie et grandes tulipes d'Athéna feront un parfait bouquet qui ne manquera pas de lui faire immensément plaisir…et peut-être même qu'il me laiss…

La suite de sa phrase fut bougonnante et avalée par la grande tulipe d'Athéna coincée entre deux de ses doigts, comme s'il caressait sensuellement la fine peau d'une gorge.

Le blond pensa que Tsukasa fut piégé lui-même par la beauté profonde et l'ambiance inhabituelle qui imprégnait puissamment ce coin de verdure paradisiaque. Il avait du s'évader dans des pensées amoureuses… Wataru…que Mana le laisserait avec cet être si cher et si précieux aux yeux du châtain. Le visage de l'Ichiban devait flotter à l'intérieur de ses paupières fermées et ravir ses pupilles. Shou lui-même, avait un visage, naviguant entre les plantes devant lui, qu'il tenait de façon de similaire à Tsukasa, et ses yeux. Un point qui ne l'étonnât guère, il ne connaissait pas cet homme…du moins depuis son amnésie. Son cœur lui, fut étreint d'un sentiment douloureux. De manque…du manque d'un être aimé…Ces pensées étaient fluides, si légères, elles flottaient, effleuraient à peine le crâne du blond…Ce n'était pas lui qui pensait, c'étaient ces pensées qui s'immisçaient…Ses paupières étaient si lourdes…L'air était si tiède…Il ne savait plus trop où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là …mais il savait, du moins se souvint, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs -oh le vilain petit coquin !- mais le visage de cette personne lui venait toujours à l'esprit à cet endroit précis, dans ce jardin, devant ces fleurs, comme si c'était son unique instant de répit, où il pouvait se livrer totalement sans avoir peur qu'on le surprenne… Ses yeux se perdirent et s'enfoncèrent au sein de ces roses si rouges, de ce rouge si profond…si poignant. Comme ce sentiment au fond de son cœur…poignant.

Un autre visage était au dessus de lui. Tsukasa ? Le châtain regardait à travers une fenêtre…Tsss, il était surexcité comme un vrai gamin qui va épier sa petite amie au dortoir du pensionnat…Lui…lui il était, assis. Oui, un truc dur dans son dos, un mur en bois selon toute vraisemblance. Le jardin s'était peut-être volatilisé ? Quoi de plus normal q'un jardin qui se volatilise ?? Ses jambes étaient étendues le long du parquet composant le sol. Il nota que le bâtiment était en surélévation. Oh cela devait être des pontons de bois en dessous qui soutenait le tout. Une habitation traditionnelle alors…

Traditionnelle ? Tsukasa ?

Shou ouvrit les yeux d'un coup d'un seul ! Ah !!! Il était assis par terre comme un con !!! Oui un-sale-coooon! Et l'autre là qui regarde, ou épie oui hof!…on aurait dit un espion !! Des regards furtifs, une attitude feutrée…!! il se leva, puis se tourna confusément devant un ami d'une attitude hentai plus que douteuse !!! Il éleva mollement un bras -ah mollement pourquoi, il se le demandait bien !!- fixa un de ses cinq doigts -oui il ne savait pas lequel mais cinq était un bon chiffre ahah six auraient été fichtrement embêtants !- puis sa voix s'échappa de sa gorge -oh la petite vilaine :

- Tu…Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?!!

- Ahhahahahahaahah !!! Il eeest lààà !! Il dooort !! Uiiiii !! Regaaarde moi sa BOUIIILLE !!! Mais chhhhhh !! Le réveille pas !!! OU chte pète ta belle gueule !! gna !!! chhhh !!, hurla sur un ton de folie aigue Tsukasa.

Il paraissait drogué ou sous l'emprise d'une substance à effets plus que douteux, il tentait de faire maladroitement tenir son doigt devant sa bouche qui se tordait en un rictus qui finissait en rire tonitruant.

- Merde ! lança Shou.

- Kuuuu wwaaa ??? tituba le châtain.

- Merdeuh !! relança le blond, se dirigeant vers lui.

- Quoooiii !! Hahhahaa !!

- Putain Arrêteuh !!!

Shou contrôlait à peine son corps mais il ne l'apprit que trop tard, son pied s'était mis en avant, avait fait un pas, et son corps non contrôlé partit tout seul sous l'effet du poids. Il déambula maladroitement sans réussir à reprendre le dessus, en direction d'un Tsukasa qui tournait presque sur lui-même, fixant ses mains comme un trésor perdu nouvellement retrouvé. Son poids le faisait basculer dangereusement en avant -une chance que les pontons sous la bâtisse n'était pas hauts, des fois que-, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher…Tout ce qu'il pu faire ce fut de mettre ses bras en avant pour prévenir la chute à venir, car une collision avec le châtain qui le regardait à présent l'oreille droite collée sur l'épaule du même côté était imminente.

Tsukasa affichait un regard contrarié, ce grand dadais marchait bizarrement vers lui, il en pouffa, mais la raison exacte n'eut le temps d'accrocher ses neurones. Leurs têtes se cognèrent violemment et celle de Tsukasa subit le choc de contrecoup, elle se renversa en arrière et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, son corps vascillia sur l'arrière, celui chaud du blond s'écrasant sur sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Il rouvrit ses yeux, Shou releva ses paupières, mi closes. La première chose se dressant à la vue du châtain fut les mains et bras pliés du blond. Lui, le regardait, ses cheveux empreints de quelques mèches marrons s'étalant sur le sol.

Sa tête était si lourde, il n'allait pas pouvoir la retenir. Il se rapprocha des lèvres de Tsukasa et crut avec horreur qu'il allait les rencontrer…Mais son front eut le contact des cheveux au sol, il avait réussi à dévier la trajectoire –OUF ! La cage thoracique de l'un s'élevait au rythme de l'autre qui s'abaissait. Leurs souffles se mêlaient presque. Il était bien trop proches…

Tsukasa se remit à rire, mais pas une pointe de folie, un rire plutôt ''prise de conscience''. Shou sentit la chaleur de ses mains se poser sur ses bras, puis il perçut la voix toute aussi chaleureuse du châtain :

- C'est ensemble…Notre première fois…on l'a faite ensemble…

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous ses mèches dorées. Il ne respirait plus. Ah non, l'air ne passerait pas ! Plus rien ne passerait d'ailleurs, non mais ! Qu'on le laisse en paix ! Il était choqué. Il bougea de sorte à ce que leurs visages se firent face, tenant un espace respectable. Tsukasa était serein, souriant presque, Shou outré, sa bouche grande ouverte. Il ne nota qu'à ce moment là que les jambes du châtain étaient écartées, et que ses mains étaient toujours accrochées à ses bras repliés, seuls responsables de l'écart salvateur entre leurs visages. Ses mains se resserrèrent un peu plus.

Il soupira et dit :

- Ce sont les plantes… Elles ont un effet hallucinogène. J'ai toujours refusé que tu en prennes pour faire je ne sais quoi… tu as déjà assez de drogues comme ça. Surtout qu'elles sont rares…Les rouges. Mais tu en as dans les deux tout derniers étages de ton immeuble… Tu te relèves maintenant ? Si tu redeviens tout à coup toi j'aurais peur que tu me violes !

Tsukasa rit encore et se redressa, sans réponse apparente du blond.

------------------------

Note : Kei ex-baroque les gens !!! Pas de Sadie (oooh non!) ou de je sais plus quel autre groupe (oooh l'incuuuulte !! Nan je l'ai oublié c'est tout c'est mon cerveau qui se fatigue je me souviens même plus mon propre nom...le seul dont je me souvienne .. A..O..i ?? Xgros surire innocentX)

Note II: Vi vi Tsurugi extraverti c'est POSSIBLE XDDD (ah mn Tsurugi je le ném puis il a une super voix d'abord !!! )

Note III: 'tin, vivement les lemon !! dans deux chapitres ça devrait être bon !!

Note IV: non c'est faux je ne suis pas Lemoniste (quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien Xs'attache les poignets pour éviter d'écrire des grosse bêtisesX)

Note V: Donc donc ... Shou a vu une personne en pensée... Etait-ce une hallucination ?! Mais s'il se rappelle l'avoir vu régulièrement? Rapport avec l'Ichiban N°1?? ou pas?? HA HA HA !!


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : Bouhouhou!!

Personnages : Shou, Uruha, Yasuno, Aoi et mention de Tsukasa...puis Karyu j'oubliais, mais vous en occupez pas pour le moment, il n'a pas (encore) un grand rôle, aussi mention de Kei (ex baroque), Yomi (Nightmare), Ruki (the gazetteE), Tsurugi (Sadie) , Kanon (an cafe), Wataru (12012), et mention de Keiyuu (Kra) et quatres persos mystères...

Pairing : ShouXUruha??, ShouXTsukasa??, TsukasaXWataru???

Note : Ahahaha que dire à part que les citrons c'est BON !!!

C_hapitre 7 : Plus on est de fous plus on s'amuse...Un citron pressé??_

Ils se relevèrent, le blond encore sous le choc. Tsukasa semblait complètement remis. Oh oui, il devait en avoir l'habitude, c'étaient _ses_ plantes ! Pourquoi l'avait il laisser les respirer ?! Il a dit qu'il venait souvent mais Shou savait -mais en ignorait la raison- qu'il sentait ces fleurs à chaque fois. Le châtain le laissait donc faire ?! Et s'il continuait à cultiver ces roses, peut être s'en servait il ? Autrement il aurait fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse s'en approcher et en être victime ? Mais…l'ex-Shou aimait planer, et que ses partenaires aussi, lors d'ébats amoureux dixit Uruha…Peut être son ami avait fait de même…pour Wataru… Peut être pour pimenter leurs ébats ou pour les faire aussi intense que ceux que l'Ichiban avait eues avec le bond ? Trois choses terribles…qui rendait Tsukasa peu honnête mais par la faute de Shou lui-même…Il était forcé de contenter Wataru de manière forte voire perverse apparemment…Ils consommaient donc un hallucinogène…Et troisième fait, il en cultivait. Le blond questionna son ami qui répondit par l'affirmative.

- Au début c'était épuisant, mais je prenais vachement mon pied !! Puis je me suis habitué…Wataru était un excellent amant…tu l'en a fait devenir un redoutable… et à son tour il a fait de moi un amant expérimenté. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je n'utilise plus vraiment les roses de Transylvanie ces temps-ci.

Shou lança un regard désorienté au seul repère stable qu'il avait ou pensait avoir:

- T'ai-je donné l'image de quelqu'un de droit ? Désolé, ce n'est pas totalement vrai…Tout homme a ses travers. C'est peut-être un peu à cause de toi, mais mon attachement à Wataru est la raison principale des miens… Mais vu ce je dois faire pour le satisfaire pleinement, t'y est peut-être pour un peu…Toi aussi, en étant ce que tu es maintenant, tu montres que le Shou que tu était avant aurait pu vivre une vie, juste, droite, sans conneries. Il a été bouffé par de mauvais actes qui l'ont transformé en dépravé…Tu va dévier, j'en suis certain. Je pense que tu ne va pas te débaucher de beaucoup…Mais, tu verras, tu va finir par t'amuser avec tes Ichibans…reprendre le chemin de ton ancienne vie, mais sur un degré moins fort…Mais, je pense aussi que, vu que tout le ''matériel'' de cette ancienne existence est là, à ta disposition, tu risque aussi de basculer à nouveau…_entièrement_. Chose curieuse, je me demande encore si tu vas recouvrer la mémoire, ou revivre cette vie, de la même manière, mais en ne te souvenant pas d'avant. Ce serait étrange hein ?? La même vie, même comportement, mais pas le même Shou !!! Ah !! A y regarder de près ça ne changerait rien…

- Tsukasa

- Pardon…Je ne dis que des choses blessantes pardon…

Ses yeux se mouillèrent puis il regarda la fenêtre. Une larme coula.

- J'ai…raté ma vie…Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça je…elle est pourrie…mais j'essaie d'en tirer le positif…Le positif dans toute cette crasse im-monde.

Sa voix si assurée avait tremblé…

- Dire que q-quelques heures plus tôt j-j'étais encore dans ses bras…, il éclata en sanglot.

Shou s'avança, curieux de connaître le jeune homme ayant les faveurs de Tsukasa. Le pauvre d'ailleurs. Il tentait de mener une vie équilibrée…mais coup sur coup tout s'est écroulé…un ami véreux, un amour ayant une position de quasiment prostitué, il devait se droguer pour satisfaire ce même amour… Le blond passa une main réconfortante dans le dos du châtain, qui renifla de reconnaissance, et soupira. Shou jeta donc un regard vers la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme derrière la vitre était étendu dans un lit aux tons pourpres. Les murs marron, les oreillers ocre, draps bordeau, sublimaient son teint. Il avait une bonne bouille, virile, une mâchoire bien masculine. Des cheveux ébouriffés en pagaille de couleur brunes ne rendait cet être endormi que plus attendrissant. Une grosse couverture rouge foncé couvrait son corps jusque bas ventre finement musclé. Un torse parfaitement dessiné s'offrait à la vue de la fenêtre. Son bras droit tombait sur le lit, et la main inerte dans le vide. Son bras gauche, plié, la main sur son front. L'espace vide aux draps froissés à sa gauche avait sûrement été occupée par Tsukasa. La poitrine musclée s'élevait et retombait doucement.

- C'est affreux qu'on l'aie faite ensemble…Notre première fois, fit Shou avait besoin de changer sujet, et il voulait en savoir plus.

Le chatain soupira si fortement que même quelques mèches s'envolèrent. Ses joues étaient sèches ; il avait du les essuyé quand Shou avait détourné son yeux sur Wataru.

- Oui… On se connaissait depuis un an et demi environ, voire deux…On était chez une fille, puis y'a eu un problème avec ses parents, elle est sortie de la chambre. On faisait un devoir de sciences. Tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu ma dit : '' Tsukasa…Je crois que je t'aime''. J'ai bien cru à une blague…mais tu me regardais sans baisser les yeux. Tu t'es alors rapproché, puis penché sur mon visage...Et tu m'a embrassé...c'était notre premier baiser à tout les deux…puis tu as posé tes mais sur mes épaules, et j'ai posé les miennes sur tes coudes…on a atterri sur le lit dans un fougueux, bien langoureux -et humide- aussi interminable baiser. Et ça s'est fait comme ça. Je n'ais jamais eu envie de toi, sauf cette fois là, juste après que ta langue ait chatouillé la mienne. Ni après d'ailleurs.

- Je…t'aimais ??

- Oui...euh non...En fait tu t'es fais à l'idée que je ne t'aimais que pour amitié, et très fort. Le fait est que, coté sentiment tu étais fragile, tu l'est toujours, et c'est certainement pour cela que ta débauche est aussi exagérée, comme une coquille enfin... Donc c'était la première fois que tu t'es réellement attaché à quelqu'un…Tu a pris ça pour de l'amour. Les derniers temps avant cet ''accident'' tu as du faire une prise de conscience, et ton comportement était devenu bizarre. Je ne regrette pas vraiment de l'avoir fait, moi. J'étais un ado frustré. Encastré dans mon idéal de justice et de droiture. En ce monde c'est impossible. D'où ma frustration…Et la fille, son chien avait vomi des litres…Ses parents étaient paniqués! Tu avais glissé des drôles de trucs dans sa gamelle avant qu'on aille dans sa chambre...Ah non mais toi j'te jure mon vieux!!

Shou sourit :

- Tu…tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Nan pas du tout. On était si jeunes. Si maintenant ça arriverait, je le prendrais très mal c'estsur, mais le contexte est totalement différent. On est plus proches que ce qu'on ne l'était à l'époque, même si c'était déjà une belle amitié. En tout cas maintenant ça ne risque pas d'arriver, et ce rapport sexuel entre nous n'a jamais rien brisé. Toi parce que t'étais insouciant, et moi parce que j'était trop sérieux, trop lucide. Je savais que l'on était trop jeunes et trop triturés par nos hormones. Notre amitié n'avait rien à voir la dedans, alors pourquoi en aurait-elle subit les conséquences ??

- Alors je n'ai rien à regretter…ni à m'en soucier ?

- Mais non !

- Alors pourquoi ai-je frappé Uruha ??

- …

- Il me l'a dit. Je le crois.

- Moi aussi je le crois…Mais d'un côté, si ça ne nous gêne pas entre nous de l'avoir fait, cela peut nous troubler par rapport aux autres...Troubler nos relations avec les autres... Oui c'est compréhensible…sur que je n'irait le dire à personne !! Enfin, le frapper quand même…

- Je suis rassuré alors…

- Oui, tu peux l'être !

- J'ai cru que…je ...enfin, l'ancien moi a du mettre trop d'importance dedans…avec le recul…Peut être t'aimais-t'il' ? encore ?

- Nan…j'en suis sûr. Jamais tu…il enfin hein !!! Tu/il ne m'as jamais aimé et jamais toi ou il n'est tombé amoureux de moi !!

- …Ouf alors.

Tsukasa lui sourit.

- On y va maintenant ?

- Ce serait bien en effet.

0°()°0

Le châtain était au volant et avait prévenu le blond que le trajet durerait au moins une heure et que de dormir pendant le remmettrait un peu de toutes ses émotions.

- Il paraît que l'on rêve lors du sommeil paradoxal, que c'est une analyse des évènements récents. En fait le cerveau les trie…Et l'adage ''la nuit porte conseil'', le terme nuit désignant en vérité le sommeil, revient à rêver des dernières choses passées et que l'on peut décider d'agir suite à un rêve, pour changer une situation ou trouver une solution face à un problème car ce rêve peut avoir mis en scène des évènements qui sont arrivés, et fait donc réfléchir. Ce sommeil paradoxal risque de me tomber dessus, comme il est juste avant le sommeil profond et après le sommeil léger…Une heure est trop courte pour me faire dormir profondément et trop longue pour un sommeil léger…

- Donc tu as peur de rêver de choses désagréable suite aux tout derniers événements qui je l'avoue, ne sont pas vraiment plaisants.

- …

- Tu sais Shou, je n'y peux rien…gomen…je n'ai pas de somnifères…Un peu de musique ?

- Merci ça ira…Puis finalement…Oh bah pourquoi pas !?

Le conducteur démarra au feu vert au bout de l'allée qui quittait son domaine. La radio de la berling noire fut activée à ce même moment. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un coup, gênés… :

- Je…merde !! haha !

- Une ballade…c'est un peu ironique…De toute façon je dois dormir alors si même le hasard s'y met !

- Oyasumi !!

- Change, teme !!!!

- Haha !! Et pecno FM ça te dit ??

- Pèquenaud toi-même !

- Rhoo !!! SxDxR FM alors ?

- Mouais…

Tsukasa avait passé des vêtements plus décontracté, un long t-shirt blanc, un jean bleu foncé un peu déchiré sur les cuisses ainsi qu'une légère veste noire. Sa voiture était une BMW bleue nuit.

La chanson jouée n'était pas une ballade mais une piste rock, qui suivit l'ambiance folâtre dans le véhicule. Les paupières de Shou se fermaient toutes seules… Il tenta de lutter mais visiblement, tout son être voulait qu'il dorme…Il s'assoupit donc, sur ce merveilleux siège en cuir noir de véritable d'hérisson plat jaune à dents bleues de Gacktasmanie et d'un confortable et d'un moelleux à damner, surtout dans une telle situation…

xX---x---Xx

Sa vue était floue…bizarre…La dernière lignée de coke datait de trois heures pourtant…ça faisait un bail qu'elle lui faisait plus un effet aussi long…Ah ! Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait commencé à en consommer que son corps était devenu fichtrement moins réactif… Fais chier !! Saleté de corps moisi à la con !! Mais c'était peut-être pas la coke après tout… C'était son envie qui l'aveuglait…ouais peut-être…Mmmoui… C'était sûrement ça… La chambre était de luxe, il le savait, mais sa vision était tellement pourrie qu'elle alignait pas à deux mètres !! Pt'ain !! Merde ! Ah oui !! Le type qu'il cherchait était là…Mannanana…split ! Hahaha !! C'était pas ça son nom ?? P'tain s'il réagit pas…MANA ?!! Ah oui tiens !! L'a levé le sourcil dessiné au crayon super gras qu'il se fout tous les jours de merde de ces semaines de merde que ce bon Dieu de merde fait !! Sa bouche sortit les noms puis Mannanana split sortit de la pièce. Il sut qu'il allait les chercher. Il le fait toujours. Il lui doit allégeance, oui...Il se jeta son corps devenu trop lourd sur le lit de luxe, si confortable. Puis on pouvait tout faire dessus…levrette, 69, le pommier renversé qui croûte le blabla…il les avait toutes faites de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'emmerder avec ces noms à la con ?!! Tout ce qui était sur, c'était son boxer qui le grattait…il les voulait les deux autres nunuches là !!! Elles avaient intérêt à le satisfaire parce qu'il en avait envie mais envie !!! Puis il avait souvenir que ces deux poulettes le comblaient à chaque fois…Enfin elles le gâtaient quoi…sans vilain jeu de mots haha !! Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces pensées plus que coquines. Merde l'autre là il fout quooiii ?? Il avait dit les noms des deux pouliches pour qu'il les lui amène ! Pourtant, autant qu'il le sache, il était tout seul. Vouii ! Comme un pauvre con !! Encore un peu et il allait laisser sa main frétillante trifouiller son entrejambe…Pourtant, les deux petites salopes adoraient le combler alors pourquoi elles étaient pas encore LA ???!!!!! Ça commençait à bien faire là !! Un déclic de porte se fit entendre et deux merveilles blondes-châtain en yukata de soie blanc et fines fleurs rouges pour motifs furent pressées dans l'entrée par le machin nana split avec ses sourcils en crayon gras…Yatta !!! Bon avant tout…elles devaient se faire pardonner leur retard ces petites demoiselles là hein !! Non seulement elles devaient le satisfaire de son envie première, mais elles étaient obligées de se faire pardonner cette attente interminable !! Non mais oh c'est quoi ça !!! Il avait déjà enlevé ses propres vêtements et se trouvait nu comme un vers devant ses poules de luxes.

- Venez par là mes chouchoutes…ah merde j'ai mal au crâne…putain mais j'y vois mieux maintenant ! Super…je vais pouvoir bien vous mater pendant que je vous laisserai faire…Croquer vos formes délicieuses de mes yeux experts…

- Shou…tu préfères comment aujourd'hui ?

- Peut-ê…

- ALORS !!! Mwhahaha !! wUhrbruihrI…Tss… Tsuk…TSUrugiiii !! Mon chériii !!! viens à la droite de papa !!

- Hihiii !!

- Vuiii que j'aime quand tu es joyeux comme ça…tes pipes sont de meilleures qualités… Toi…nunuphaar…Unuhage…Urr...Rue ? Roue ??URUHA !! Mon amour d'Apollon venu sur terre pour me délivrer de mes braguettes si serrées !!! Viens me foutre ce beau corps et cette belle gueule boudeuse toute coquine de ce côté !!

- Mais y'a déjà T…

- Bah merde réfléchis va de l'autre alors !!! Allez dépêche !!

- Là t'es content -Hu !

Il avait pris le gros membre dans sa main gauche pour faire taire la gigasse, en l'astiquant de haut en bas. Sa main avait filé directement entre les plis soyeux du tissu, à peine le corps musculeux installé sur le matelas, pour attraper ce qu'il voulait. Il vit le propriétaire de ce qu'il avait dans la main gauche mettre la tête en arrière, plisser les yeux et se mordiller ses petites lèvres charnues. Mais si Shou lui-même était son propriétaire, à ce blond châtain, alors sa queue _lui_ revenait de droit…s'en emparer physiquement et aussi directement ne faisait que montrer qui était le chef ici ! Les gémissements se bousculaient à présent dans sa gorge, oh ils n'avaient pas tardés !! Ah ce Uruha le faisait tellement bander !! L'entendre gémir bouche fermée était pour l'Ichiban une torture, mais pour lui…une vraie délectation… Une main glissa sur son torse, il tourna la tête et vit que…l'autre petite blondinette lui offrait un rictus coquin… Ce cadeau charnel qu'il incarnait était pour adultes évidemment….Pour lui uniquement…Un rictus se dessina sur ses propres lèvres. Il sortit sa langue et l'enfonça rudement dans la bouche de Tsurugi, qui la laissa entrer sans aucune résistance et l'accueilli même avec avidité. Le jeune blond fit aussi tourner sa tête sur les côtés pour satisfaire son maître adoré…Leurs langues opéraient ainsi plus de mouvements et glissèrent avec plus de sensations l'une sur l'autre…Tout cela amena notre Tsurugi à sentir une dureté quand sa main eut terminé sa très lente ascension du téton gauche à l'entre cuisse de Shou.

- Mmmh…Bah je crois que c'est bon là mes petits lapinous ! HA oui t'aimes ça hein mon amour…, lança t-il en coupant froidement son baiser d'avec Tsurugi pour regarder droit dans les yeux un Uruha qui n'en pouvait presque plus. Ses yeux, légèrement entrouverts, fixaient le bourreau de son plaisir abominable. Le blond rit en retirant violemment sa main, d'un coup sec. Puis :

- Tsurugi…finis le, le pauvre. Il n'en peut déjà plus.

La tête du jeune châtain blond se plia en avant, son torse toujours couvert du vêtement, touchant la virilité de Shou, et la bouche atterrit pile à l'endroit voulu. Il avait ouvert le gosier pendant son mouvement, et avait gobé directement le membre tendu de la belle créature à côté de son maître… Cette même créature qui cria quand elle sentit l'univers buccal, chaud et humide envelopper son intimité à bout de force. De souples mouvements de la nuque du plus jeune et il serrait les dents, mais les gémissement s'en échappant quelque peu formaient toutes sortes de voyelles résonnaient maintenant dans la pièce.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'y connaît en plus haha !! Quel expert mon petit Tsutsu !! J'aurais presque envie de choper les lèvres de ce beau gosse pour qu'il arrête de jouir vocalement de la sorte à cause de tes bons soins…

Shou passa sa main dans la chevelure de la tête en mouvement du jeune blond, et alla titiller buccalement le lobe droit de son beau gosse…Pour arracher des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Son dos se cambra finalement et son ventre fut quelque peu traversé de spasmes…

Tsurugi se releva en avalant la substance chaude et sucrée de son compagnon.

Shou lui caressa les cheveux :

- Mmmh… C'est bien ça…tu me fais goûter le nectar des Dieux ?

Le blondinet gloussa et le peu qu'il n'avait pas avalé il le garda en bouche. Il s'avança et l'autre lui prit la tête dans les mains pour l'approcher plus vite. Ils joignirent leurs bouches et Shou gémit tant Tsurugi utilisait savamment sa langue et que le goût d'Uruha lui était sensationnel. Ce pauvre Uruha, lui, était exténué de tant d'attentions lubriques, transpirant à grosse goûtes, et haletant, referma la yeux en appuyant sa tête sur le mur. Une fois son nectar avalé, Shou poussa délicatement le jeune homme en chaleur et lécha une des gouttes de transpiration sur la joue droite de l'autre jeune homme. Il se mit face à lui, à genoux, les pattes de l'autre entre, puis il passa sa langue du bas vers le haut de sa gorge. Uruha plaqua ses mains sur les hanches du blond au dessus de lui. L'autre blond était allongé sur le ventre et un sourire carnassier, peu rassurant, accompagnait un regard dément et gourmand sur les deux séduisants spécimens face à lui. Son visage exprimait une envie formidable de les rejoindre. Ses jambes repliées au dessus de ses cuisses non couvertes par le court vêtement battaient furieusement l'air. Il tenait son adorable tête entre ses mains dont les coudes s'appuyaient sur le matelas. Shou mordillait le cou de sa victime en souriant à moitié, à l'idée de posséder et contrôler entièrement ce corps qui s'offrait tout à lui. Se raidissant lentement, la sensibilité d'Uruha le chatouillait :

- Mais c'est qu'il se fatigue jamais en plus ce petit loup-là !!

Pour toute réaction, Uruha détacha son regard brûlant de son maître pour le poser sur l'autre qui attendait. Evidemment il faisait cela pour porter l'attention sur lui, car le jeune blond ne l'intéressait aucunement…juste Shou. Mais si l'autre restait là sans rien faire il les forceraient à faire des trucs pires que cochon pour rattraper l'erreur. Donc le dominant voyant que son adoré ne l'admirait plus il se retourna sur ce quoi il posait à présent son regard de braise. Un sourire s'élargit…Non deux, les deux Ichiban…Ah certes Tsurugi intéressait Uruha en tant que complice, même s'il voulait son aimé pour lui tout seul, il avait besoin du jeune blond peu farouche pour se l'approprier lors de parties à plusieurs. Et ils se souriaient, se regardait, une lueur d'arrière pensée traversant leur pupilles tel une comète. Le visage toujours tourné vers le blond retiré, Uruha reposa son regard noisette sur la bestiole en chaleur, bouche grande ouverte, haletant de perversion, qui le regardait…On pouvait lire un désir, une faim insatiable du châtain blond dans les yeux du maître…Uruha ficha deux de ses doigts dans le passage buccal ouvert de Shou, et se redressa, de sorte que Shou basculait pour se retrouver dos au matelas, dominé. D'ailleurs, les deux autres le regardaient de haut, leurs genoux s'enfonçant dans le lit. Uruha était penché sur Shou, qui léchait avidement ses doigts, se demandant de ce qu'il allait en faire ensuite…ou plutôt, où les amèneraient-il ? Ses jambes étaient toujours écartées…Ahah, ce beau gosse avait toujours de la créativité, le plaisir serait sûrement de grande taille, quoi qu'il fasse…On verra bien…

- Tsu-chan, et si tu m'enlevait ça, j'ai bien trop chaud…, fit en une moue adorable, mais coquine, Uruha.

Shou sourit intérieurement si fort qu'il en bava un peu plus sur les doigts intrusifs. La créature blonde s'exécuta et le maître apprécia quand, en enlevant le tissu des épaules, des baisers se déposèrent dessus. Une langue sortit, accrocha un peu le cou et descendit sur l'omoplate. Uruha regardait fixement et droit dans les yeux le dominé provisoire. Il bougeait son poignet, de sorte à ce que l'autre s'active plus avec sa langue sur ses doigts. Tsurugi, derrière le plus grand, passa délicatement ses mains, en les refermant un peu plus à chaque centimètre de terrain gagné, sur le torse, et descendit sur le bas ventre, où il effectua une petite pression qui fit frémir les lèvres de celui qu'il enserrait. Ah oui, Uruha devait le reconnaître, Tsurugi était quand même plutôt doué. Et malgré tout, ils formaient un bon duo, même le meilleur selon lui. Il ne voulait pas être avec un autre, déjà que c'était difficile… Enfin, ils étaient souvent couplés ensemble -il préférait quand Shou participait, évidemment- c'était une chance. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas _tout le temps _le cas…ce petit brun, salope plutôt, de Kano- !!! Le bout de ses doigts racla la gorge de son adoré à la pensée de haine qu'il eut envers Kanon. Mais Shou sembla aimer, surtout qu'il admirait Uruha se faire dénuder. Son torse était apparent. Le jeune blond, après avoir arrêté ses petites pressions manuelles agiles sur le bas ventre musclé, dénoua la ceinture de soie, et le tissu tomba sur les jambes de son ancien propriétaire. Il plaqua ses mains sur les tendres fesses fermes, ce qui créa un mouvement en avant, les doigts raclèrent à nouveaux. Tsurugi glissa ses mains en remontant puis descendit le long des cuisses, pour bisouter les rondeurs au dessus de celles-ci. Quand il s'apprêta à y passer son muscle buccal, Uruha se redressa et sortit ses doigts pour les passer sur les lèvres de Shou. Tsurugi comprit qu'il n'était pas voulu à cet endroit, _du moins pas encore_, et Uruha semblait avoir une idée tordue derrière la tête. Après tout c'était ce qu'attendait leur maître, donc il attendit d'avoir à nouveau un rôle. Il se déplaça sur la droite d'Uruha, en se mettant perpendiculaire au corps allongé de Shou. Il était toujours à genoux, le corps dressé, ses genoux contre le matelas. Il écarta un peu la distance entre ceux-ci, qui laissa un espace entre ses cuisses, dépassant de son yukata toujours présent. Tout à coup, Uruha retira vivement ses doigts de la bouche de l'homme allongé et son poignet se précipita dans l'intérieur anal de Tsurugi, qui couina sous la surprise d'une intrusion si soudaine entre ses cuisses. Shou fit une moue de surprise, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de son Ruwa. La tête du blondinet était renversée en arrière, il la secouait au rythme des mouvement verticaux des deux doigts humides qui le pénétraient, entraient, sortaient, à une vitesse hallucinante. Tsurugi pouvait avoir une souplesse de la nuque, mais le poignet du grand blond châtain, lui, était tout aussi agile. Il alla même de plus en plus vite, et le blondinet ne put que soupirer un peu plus de plaisir, en penchant sa tête en avant, et croisant l'implacable regard de celui dont les doigts étaient en lui.

- Mmh !! Oh Ruwaaa !!! ne put-il s'empêcher dans une sorte de couinement mêlé à un soupir.

Uruha fit un mouvement de la tête pour repousser les mèches blondes sur son visage. Il sentait ses doigts râcler la totalité des cloisons intimes de sa victime. Un petit sourire malsain s'insinua sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit que son aimé devait être très content de lui, et qu'il aurait donc droit à une faveur, en espérant qu'il ne lui fasse pas un coup tordu comme il avait fait quand il avait à peine rejoint le lit. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il sentit comme une langue sur la jointure des cuisses aux fesses. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que celle-ci glissa entres ses deux rondeurs musclées et alla chatouiller l'orifice entre. Il ne put que remarquer les jambes en dessous de lui, signifiant que Shou avait changé de position, et lui faisait à nouveau un coup tordu. Il réussit à serrer les dents assez fort pour empêcher la sortie de soupirs qui montrerait une quelconque approbation du geste pervers. Il sentit un souffle là ou sa salive avait été déposée, puis pourlécha le tout à nouveau. Tsurugi se tenait la tête dans les mains, en secouant le tout. Il était totalement dilaté, même un peu trop, et son extase était plus qu'évidente, car vocalement il se lâchait bien. Uruha avait été pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas la force d'arrêter son poignet. Soudain une langue perfide s'insinua en traître en lui, qui le fit hurler, s'unissant donc aux cris de jouissance de Tsurugi. Pénétrée en lui, elle effectua des mouvements latéraux gauche droite. Uruha stoppa ses coups manuels violents dans les chairs de Tsurugi, qui lâcha un soupir plus fort que tout les autres qui le remerciait presque de s'être retiré. Shou faisait à présent des mouvements avant arrière de la tête, les chairs du blond châtain devenant déjà humides. Il se mit lui aussi à couiner. Le blondinet, exténué, s'était affaissé sur ses jambes. Il était assis à genoux, une main sensuellement accroché dans ses cheveux, une partie de son visage tourné de côté enfouie en partie dans son bras plié. Son regard déviait sur Uruha, qui subissait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Un rictus illumina son visage. Il s'approcha tel un félin d'Uruha, qui effectuait des très légers mouvement avec son corps d'avant arrière, lui prit le menton entre ses doitgs, puis mis sa langue dans celle entrouverte d'Uruha, qui gémit alors dans la bouche de Tsurugi. Ils furent ensuite deux à gémir. Comme Shou remuait toujours plus sa tête, ses cheveux chatouillaient le fessier de sa victime, un fait qui coupa les dégustations de sa langue avec celle du blondinet, pour lui gémir en pleine figure. Shou se retira finalement, l'intimité d'Uruha devenu presque dégoulinante tant il l'avait bien dilatée. A présent, Uruha respirait difficilement, de grosse goûtes de transpiration roulant sur son corps. Tsurugi aussi était haletant, mais il avait eut le temps de récupérer un peu, de ses cheveux tombaient aussi des goûtes de transpiration. Shou les contemplaient. Il avait inversé les rôles, Uruha s'étant cru possédant les deux autres, il était à présent vulnérable, les cuisses écartées, la bouche ouverte tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il eut à son tour un rictus diabolique. Uruha lui pinça ses lèvres.

- Bah !! Mon chériii, pourquoi tu le nous finis pas , jeta Shou.

Tsurugi afficha lui aussi un rictus, et comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se renversa en arrière, dos face au lit, les bras en angle droit, coudes dans le matelas. Il écarta ostensiblement les cuisses. Il était remarquablement souple, car il avait presque réussi un grand écart de ses belles et fines gambettes. Shou retira d'une main experte le bout de tissu qui habillait toujours la jeune créature et le projeta vers un mur. Ah il était content. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait vu juste : avec ces deux là, on s'amuse à coup sur ; on ne s'ennuie jamais… ils étaient tellement pleins de ressources et de surprises ! Il resta derrière le blondinet, dont les cheveux chatouillaient la peau de son torse, vu que son dos n'était pas appuyé sur le matelas.''_ Judicieuse position Tsurugi _!'' Haha…Uruha s'avança soit à contre cœur, sois réticent, soit parce qu'il était tellement exténué qu'il doutait de pourvoir assouvir les desseins des deux autres. Il s'approcha doucement, puis Tsurugi éleva ses jambes. Uruha les pris dans ses mains, glissa le long des cuisses, puis au niveau des hanches, pris son bassin et l'avança pour l'infiltrer. Ils renversèrent leurs têtes en arrière, leurs mèches les accompagnant dans ce geste sensuel qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Shou de plaisir. Il caressa la gorge déployée du blondinet au dessous de lui, dont les yeux étaient plissés, tout comme les lèvres étaient pincées. Uruha le regardait à nouveau, puis sentit son membre s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les profondeurs du blond. Shou pencha la tête de côté, ses mains posées avec délicatesse sur les épaules d'un Tsurugi remuant la tête lentement, soupirant de satisfaction. Il le sentait glisser mollement en luit, il était si _dur_, si _imposant_, et prenait toujours plus d'espace en lui. Il arriverait bientôt au bout. Quand ce fut le cas, il eut un sursaut. Uruha ramena donc ses mains sur les cuisses et les pris fermement. Shou souriait ouvertement en songeant au spectacle qu'aillaient leur offrir ses chéris. Un imperceptible mouvement de reins pour commencer. Puis un peu plus fort. Un peu plus. Encore. Puis il partit franchement, ses cuisses claquant contre celles écartés. Tsurugi couinait à gorge déployée, Shou se délectant de son visage affligé par le plaisir immense que lui procuraient les puissants coups de déhanchées du plus grand. Lui aussi gémissait, et fort, c'était bien trop bon…Tsurugi était toujours _si_ bon à visiter… et ses couinements ne faisaient qu'encourager à aller plus vite, plus fort. Ce qu'il fit. Les cris du blondinet redoublèrent et Shou dut se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser pour ne pas rendre fou Uruha. Pas plus du moins. Ses gémissements étouffés calmèrent ses coups de hanches. Il continua un moment, puis quand Shou ressortit sa langue, Tsurugi croisa le regard d'Uruha. Il se mordillait les lèvres, et à chaque coup de reins, elles frémissaient. Le blondinet ferma les yeux pour savourer tout ce plaisir. Uruha le trouva indécemment irrésistible et se dit qu'il devrait déguster un peu plus. Il mit tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne se retiendrait pas…il y mettrait toute la force, toute la violence qu'il pourrait. Il referma encore sa prise sur les cuisses, juste au dessus des genoux, ses pouces dans le plis juste derrière, puis défonça littéralement la pauvre chose blonde qui reprit ses couinements. Il y allait si fort et si franchement que le lit grinçait, bougeait même. Tsurugi glissait tellement en avant arrière du aux mouvement du grand châtain blond que Shou fut pris dans l'inertie de ce mouvement. Il sourit. Uruha hurlait si fort, d'une voix si rauque, que sa gorge tremblait. Il avait les yeux fermés. Tout comme Tsurugi, qui lui poussait de nombreux cris aigus. Cette scène était d'une violence inouïe, mais sans douleur aucune. Bon, maintenant c'était à son tour. Le final. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ces deux-là. Puis pourquoi ne pas leur rajouter une couche de plaisir ? Une vraie torture de plaisir, voilà ce qu'était le trip de Shou. Voir leurs visages se tordre en grimaces douloureuses de plaisir. Une telle harmonie sexuelle se dégageait d'eux…il avait eut raison de les prendre, puis de les mettre tout les deux lors de parties à plusieurs. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le dominé s'était appuyé sur son torse et lorsqu'il se retira de derrière lui, il s'affaissa sur le matelas, remuant comme un vers, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux dorés. Il se cambrait aussi… Shou marcha à côté du lit, son but en tête, admirant toujours ses beaux compagnons en plein ébat. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de rien…Uruha serait le premier à être surpris…Il ferait installer des miroirs dans cette pièce, car dans l'acte qu'il allait commettre, il ne pourrait contempler le facial surpris mais surtout extasié du châtain blond…Il verrait certainement une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du blondinet, mais une fraction de secondes à peine. Il remonta donc sur le matelas, une fois le lit contourné, et se colla à Uruha, son membre rigide le pénétrant instantanément. Sur le coup, il arrêta ses va et viens, ouvrant la bouche, une expression de surprise sur son visage, presque d'incompréhension. Tsurugi eut la réaction imaginée par Shou. Puis il gémit de supplication et remua son corps pour inciter Uruha à continuer. Shou déposa quelques baisers dans son coup et caressa ses épaules, descendit sur ses bras et ses mains, puis le quittèrent pour toucher les mollets en l'air du blondinet. Il enserra ensuite le torse d'Uruha de ses bras, puis lança en avant ses propres cuisses et hanches, qui remit en mouvement l'autre. C'était un peu rude et sec comme entrée, même si la dilatation buccale de Shou avait rendu le terrain un peu plus praticable. Finalement, son membre parcourut tout l'intérieur du grand châtain, qui put repartir dans ses propres coups de reins plus confortablement, se calant sur le rythme de son aimé, et satisfaisant ainsi Tsurugi devenu impatient. Shou rejoint par ses gémissement les hurlement rauques et autre couinements de ses deux partenaires. Le blondinet remuait comme un petit vers tant de sensations parcourait son frêle corps. Deux hommes le pénétraient pratiquement, en tout cas, ce qui était sûr, la force et l'impulsion d'au moins deux hommes vrillaient de plaisir son intimité interne. Il s'en serait arraché les cheveux tellement c'était jouissif. Shou pouvait enfin assouvir le besoin qui pesait sur son bas ventre, et allait très vite, arrachant toute sorte de cris à Uruha, dans lequel il était, mais aussi à l'autre, qui subissait l'onde de choc de ses coups de reins. Double plaisir pour le damoiseau blond uke, mais pour tout le monde en fait, en y réfléchissant bien…Sa propre transpiration se mêlait à celle du châtain dos à lui. Le temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait retiré sa langue de son intimité, de ce fait il était toujours dilaté, mais restait étroit. C'en était que plus d'extase. Puis, il pénétrait en quelque sorte ses deux chéris…De plus, il sentait sa dureté taper contre le fond de l'intimité d'Uruha, et presque la sienne contre celle du blondinet. Cette sensation le fit accélérer ses déhanchements, le lit grinça dangereusement, quelque chose craqua. Ils étaient déjà pourtant à une vitesse démente…cette nouvelle prise de vitesse ne déclencha que plus de réactions vocales. Uruha, lui, avait la meilleure position, et il le savait. Il se serait presque laissé porté par l'emboîtements de leurs mouvements. Il était persuadé que s'il s'arrêtait de bouger, l'inertie provoquée par les deux corps l'entourant continuerait à le faire se mouvoir. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Son corps était tellement parcouru de toutes sortes de sensations qu'il crut presque qu'il planait. Il y avait…Tsurugi, si torride, si étroit, si humide…Une vraie bénédiction à explorer…à n'importe quelle allure. Le voir gémir et remuer comme un petit vers en criant ''_han !!! han !! nan !! C'est trop booon !!_'' accompagné d'un ''_mmmmh !!!_'' vers la fin était superbe. Ses fesses claquant contre ses cuisses, leurs bourses se cognant…Il s'en serait contenté, mais…Il y avait aussi Shou. Ses cuisses à lui frappant les siennes, ses bourses frottant ses fesses, son dur levier de chair le sillonant…Ses bras qui l'enserraient, son souffle dans sou cou, sa langue sur le lobe d'une de ses oreilles…Pure extase…Ah oui, il avait la meilleure place, et en profitait !! Sa tête bougeait au gré des soubresauts de l'un, et des coups de l'autre. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient venir. D'un commun accord, ils prirent encore de la vitesse, leurs hanches et bassins formant un cycle à un rythme infernal. Tsurugi, le plus longtemps victime du plaisir, se cambra et se libéra le premier, tout sur l'abdomen d'Uruha, en un cri strident qui finit en gémissement au fond de sa gorge, ses mèches blondes collant à ses lèvres. Shou jouit en Uruha, lui mordillant le cou en soupirant, gémissant et en resserrant ses bras, lui coupant presque le souffle. Il continua quelques coups de reins. Exténué, Uruha, les encaissa. Il fit hurlements sur hurlements, de la libération brûlante de Tsurugi sur son bas ventre, de celle de Shou en lui, qu'il sentit couler, liquide ardent dévorant ses chairs internes, jusqu'à sa propre jouissance liquide. Il se déversa tout entier dans le blondinet, qui couina, percevant le fluide bouillant dévalant le long de son couloir anal. Shou se retira, puis se mit sur le côté, dos contre un oreiller. Uruha vidé de toute énergie tomba à la renverse, n'ayant plus d'appui. Il se tourna sur son flanc gauche, dos à Shou. Shou qui les regarda. Chacun des deux dégoulinait d'entre leurs cuisses. Il vit sa substance couler le long de la cuisse gauche d'Uruha, et ne pus s'empêcher d'admirer son corps nu, ainsi que ses fesses dodues et fermes. Il vit le jus du grand châtain s'extirper d'entre les cuisses toujours grandes ouvertes du blondinet qui déchargé de tout énergie, restait quasiment immobile, à part sa tête qui remuait légèrement, savourant les tout derniers instants de l'orgasme. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, à part leurs respirations haletantes. Il entendait son cœur battre fort dans ses tempes, comme quand il avait sentit le cœur d'Uruha quand il était derrière lui. Il songea qu'eux aussi devaient entendre bourdonner leurs rythmes cardiaques dans leurs tempes…

xX---x---Xx

'' _Shou ?!! Shooou !!! SHOU !!!? SHOOOOOOOOOUUU !!_''

- mmmmh…

- Shou !!!? Hé !!

- Mmmh…

- Rho lala Shou tu te réveilles ???

0°()°0

- Hein ?! Quoi…

- Oh !! Mais Shou on est arrivé , hurla le châtain.

- Dis…tu crois que c'est possible de rêver de choses qu'on a vécu , bougonna le blond.

- T'a rêvé d'un souvenir ? De l'ancien toi ! Oh ça doit être spécial comme expérience ! clama Tsukasa.

- Mais non boke… Je… j'ai rêvé de discussion théoriques sur le rêve et le sommeil, tu m'a réveillé quand j'ai posé la question…c'est tout.

- Tu mens pas hein ? Tu vas pas commencer ?

- Mais non , mentit Shou.

Mais quelle horreur !! SI il mentait !! Non, il ne devait _pas_ faire comme cet autre lui !!! Il repensa à son…rêve. Il était persuadé que c'était un fait qui était déjà arrivé. Son attitude au début relevait du vécu…quant à la scène qui suit…hum hum…il en devina la véridiction. C'est à ce genre d'orgies qu'il se _livrait_ ?? Mon dieu…Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais savait que ça c'était réellement passé. Une drôle d'impression d'ailleurs. Ce n'était même pas tout ce qu'on lui avait raconter qui lui faisait penser cela. C'était son intuition. Dirait-il à Tsukasa qu'il lui a menti ? Lui raconterait-il son rêve ? Mais s'il avouait le mensonge, Tsukasa ne lui ferait plus confiance. Et puis, il lui conterai le rêve, le châtain dirait que ce souvenir n'est que le signe d'une reconversion latente. NON !!! Jamais il ne serai ce qu'il avait été…Cet immondice qu'il avait été lui paraissait tel un inconnu, un inconnu qui lui aurait pourri la vie. Hors de question qu'il repointe le bout de son visage drogué à la coke et pervers qui aligne pas trois pas !! Ah mais en contradiction, il y avait ce sentiment qu'il avait vécu ce qu'il avait fait, comme si ses actes avaient été réellement commis par le lui de maintenant, mais involontairement. Qui était-il ? Où se situait-il ? Maintenant…ou avant ??

- Toc toc !!!

- Heu…désolé.

- T'as une drôle de mine.

- Ah…bon.

- Un truc à dire ?

- ?

- Avouer ?

- Tsukasa…

Décidément, celui là…Oh puis merde.

- J'ai rêvé d'une partie à trois…Tsurugi…Uruha.

Les noms sortirent difficilement de sa bouche, comme si c'était de la pourriture. Oh non ce n'était pas par rapport aux personnes, mais aux actes qu'il pensait. Tant de perversions…Dire que ces jeunes hommes auraient pu mener une vie saine et normale, une vie sexuelle du même genre…Mais non, ils étaient utilisés…Et l'autre lui avait tellement été prévenant dans son contrôle mental, que ces jeunes gens pensaient faire ces choses de leur gré…forcément, c'est le but d'un lavage de cerveau. Puis s'ils faisaient ces choses, obligés par leur mental transformé, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que Shou les avait _directement_ forcé. Quelle horreur… Puis avec dégoût, il cracha le début du rêve, son attitude, et précisa que le contenu du reste était sexuel…dont il n'en conta aucun détail…Les mots ne seraient pas sortis, même s'il avait essayé.

- Oh…Mon dieu Shou…ça doit être insupportable…

- Et tu crois toujours que je vais dévier !!! Moi non !!! Ce n'est pas parce que ses souvenirs reviennent que je vais _continuer _à agir comme ils me le montrent !!

- Mais Shou, comment crois tu qu'un amnésique retrouve la mémoire ? Par volonté ? mais parce que les souvenirs reviennent, soit par les proches qui aident, du moins les cas généraux. Mais tu sais, on peut recouvrir la mémoire d'un coup ! Hop comme ça !! Des gens recouvrent la mémoire, en le voulant ET en ne le voulant pas ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit ! Tu as raison, les souvenirs peuvent tout faire revenir, mais plein de gens ne se rappelle de RIEN même quand on leur fait défiler leur vie devant les yeux dans les moindres détail !!! ET quelqu'un à qui l'on ne dit rien peut aussi bien tout se souvenir, un jour comme ça !! Si j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est parce que tu es une personne…étrange Shou…Je ne pense pas que l'ancien toi est…comme ''en toi'' et qu'il tente de revenir. Si l'on était dans un film de S-F, ce serait une entité enfermée en toi qui tenterait de revenir par la force et te forcerait mentalement à t'effacer…Ou pour coller au plus réel, tu n'est pas schizophrène. Je dit juste que tes actes n'affectent pas la personne que tu es maintenant, mais la personne que tu es à la base est une personne forte, la preuve regarde toi tu gardes l'espoir d'être juste et droit, mais c'est peut-être cette force justement qui va faire que ton cerveau retrouve ce qu'il a perdu. On y peut rien…Et à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…Tu restes mon meilleur ami, et je ne souhaite pas que tu redeviennes ou redeviennes pas comme avant, je veux juste que tu sois heureux en vivant la vie que tu veux. Je te suivrais tant que je le pourrai dans tes choix.

- Tsukasa…, Shou eut presque la larme à l'œil.

- On verra bien comment ça évoluera.

- Oui…

- Dès que des choses te reviennent n'hésites pas à m'en parler !

- C'est d'accord.

Et Shou sut qu'à ce moment là, il allait devoir ruser en explications, car mentir à Tsukasa était le seul moyen pour lui d'y voir clair dans ses pensées et d'y retrouver son chemin. Le châtain ne saurait comment s'y prendre, car dans sa propre explication, il affirmait qu'on ne pouvait rien faire. Mais Shou tenterait tout pour décrasser ce que l'ancien avait laissé, alors si même Tsukasa se disait impuissant…Oh, il l'utiliserait pour connaître un peu plus de ce qu'il avait laissé, pour pouvoir mieux changer le tout par la suite.

N'empêche que mentir, c'était sacrément dégueulasse…Mais sans surprise, il réussit à convaincre le châtain. Après tout, l'ex Shou savait y faire de ce côté ?!

0°()°0

Ils descendirent de la voiture, pour se retrouver devant une habitation traditionnelle à nouveau. Elle était d'un style différent du domaine de Tsukasa. Peu de teinte rouge ou marron. Le bois était tantôt clair, tantôt foncé, les toits en ardoise de forme spéciale étaient bleu très foncé. De grandes vitres occupaient la façade, entourant la porte. L'un des rideaux en fine dentelle fit un imperceptible mouvement, comme si l'on avait jeté un furtif coup d'œil. Ils s'avancèrent en direction des marches en marbre blanc. La lourde porte en bois foncé massif, encadré de deux hautes statues en granit sombre, grinça. Un grincement à vous glacer le sang…Une ombre mouva de derrière l'entrée. L'intérieur n'était pas allumé. La silhouette sortit, mais resta dans la pénombre.

Une profonde voix résonna et parut presque irréelle, tant l'écho donnait l'impression que le voix sortait de partout.

- Bonjour, maître

La silhouette s'approcha sur le porche et fut baignée dans la lumière du jour...

------------------------------------

Note : s'il y a des fautes d'ortho, de syntaxe GOMEN NASAI MINNA SAMA !!! mais je suis creuvée mes yeux marchent pluuuus !! puis ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas eut une nuit digne de ce nom, hien ???

Note II: Waruiiii dsl de couper aux moments ou je le fait mais c'est trop alléééchant !!!! C'est le dernier chapitre avant ton depart ç...ç

Note III: WARUUUUII !! X3333

Note IV: 'tin mm plus la force de faire une note digne de ce nom... enfin on verra bien cequi se passera dans les prochains chapitres 8P


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : Bouhouhou!! Si ça commence à devenir quelque chosed ans vos esprits, faites le moi savoir ( review review !!! euh non je voulais dire 'suggestions' ou 'avis' XDDD Nan mais oui je veux vraiment vos avis !)

Personnages : Shou, Uruha, Yasuno, Aoi et Tsukasa...puis Karyu j'oubliais, mais vous en occupez pas pour le moment, il n'a pas (encore) un grand rôle, aussi mention de Kei (ex baroque et membre de kannivalism), Yomi (Nightmare), Ruki (the gazetteE), Tsurugi (Sadie) , Kanon (an cafe), Wataru (12012), et mention de Keiyuu (Kra) et quatres persos mystères... mais certains sont révéls ici hihihi !!

Pairing : ShouXUruha??, ShouXTsukasa??, TsukasaXWataru??? TsurugixUruhaxShou ??

Note : Ah lété bon le citron hein mmmh ... Bon allez il y en aura un prochainement, alors lisez moi s'il vous plaîîît TxT.

Note II: Vraiment c'est soit abusé soit trop injuste, je suis folle de lemon ( qui a dit obsédééééééééée que je lui arrrrrache la têteuuh et luidévorrrre le crâne!!) et pourtant il y a plus de parlote dans ma fic, bouhouhou !!! Je suis une écrivain malheuruuuse, mes doigts et mon esprit me laissent même pas faire ce que juu veux !! NIARKK!

C_hapitre 8: Poupées humaines ou ningen Dolls et Réminiscence d'un amour perdu_

Elle était vêtue de frous frous blancs, des tissus rouges en velours, des collants noir opaque. Un ruban anis de satin entourait sa fine taille, d'où remontait un corset rouge avec des lacets noir. Sous le corset une chemise blanche à manches et col froufroutés se prolongeait, toujours sous le ruban et le corset, au dessus de ses genoux en jupe tout aussi froufroutée. Des dentelles bordaient un peu toutes les extrémités du costume. Des souliers vernis marron à dentelure noire, étaient fermés sur le dessus par des broches dorées de forme carrée. Des petit rubans de fine dentelle noire à filins couleur or couvraient ses poignets ainsi que son cou, et des rouges à filins argentés ses chevilles. Des boucles blondes retombaient sur son visage poupin, outrageusement maquillés, les yeux chargés de bleu foncé et noir, lentilles de contact gris bleu, fond de teint blanc nacré, joues rosées, lèvres couleur pêche accompagnée de gloss. Sur le sommet de cette tête blonde se trouvait un ruban- serre tête à dentelles blanches à décorations noires, tout comme les branches qui se perdaient an niveau des oreilles, dissimulées sous les boucles d'or. Un sourire figé de poupée de porcelaine étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses couvertes de cosmétique. Sa taille était légèrement penchée sur son côté gauche, son genou droit replié, ses bras s'écartant un peu de son bassin, ses mains relevées se prolongaient d'interminables ongles dont on ne pouvait deviner s'ils étaient vrais ou pas.

- Dômo , salua t-il d'un voie claire et enjouée, hochant la tête, ses boucles dorées l'accompagnant en rythme. Puis il rit d'un rire cristallin en mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche, les doigts plaqués les un contre les autres comme ceux d'une poupée, puis lança :

- Haha !!! Bienvenue au '' Mana HomE '' , il fit un large sourire, fermant les yeux, levant les épaules et s'attachant les mains pour croiser les doigts. Il plia franchement sa jambe droite et se pencha sur le côté, puis à la suite de ça, leva ses deux bras pour désigner l'imposant manoir.

Shou était abasourdi d'une telle apparence et l'extravagance du personnage ne l'étonna même pas, tellement son allure était soignée, ses vêtements éblouissants, ses accessoires flamboyants, sa chevelure chatoyante et son look de poupée de porcelaine resplendissant…Néanmoins, quelque chose le troubla. C'était la voix profonde qui s'était élevée la première, or la voix de la poupée blonde était claire.

Comme pour joindre ses songes, une autre silhouette fit son entrée sur le porche baigné de la lumière du jour. Il sut tout de suite que c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendue au début. Son look était plus sombre. De longs cheveux raides couleur nuit, oscillant entre le bleu et le noir, un ruban plus foncé au dessus d'une frange s'arrêtant à des sourcils dessinés. Des lentilles bleues ciel contrastait avec le lourd maquillage sombre. Paupière bleu-noir foncé, cils interminables et finement séparés. Teint de craie, lèvres violet sombre. Une mine boudeuse habillait celles-ci. Les vêtements rappelaient ceux des soubrettes, tissu noire à dentelles blanches. Ses mains étaient gantées de soie noire, ses poignets de bracelets à perles blanc nacré. Un collier de perles bleues foncés était noué plusieurs fois autour de son cou, le premier tour faisant office de ras-du-cou, le dernier tombant sur le tissu blanc servant de devanture au torse au vêtement. Les jambes qui dépassaient des bords en dentelles blanches de la jupe étaient rayées de collants rayés noir et bleu. Ses mollets étaient chaussés de bandes de dentelles blanches nouées. Juste au dessous, des bottes à hauts talons. La texture était de velours véritable avec lacets de cuir. Son visage à l'air grave et important, notamment dus aux sourcils, au regard inexpressif et aux commissures des lèvres tombantes, resta figé de son avancée sur le palier ainsi que de son regard vers la poupée blonde au sourire joyeux et jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers ses visiteurs.

- Hizaki…Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir…Ha, soupira t-il d'une voix profonde et las, Bien puisque tu es là, accueille les comme il se doit. Sur ce il descendit les marches.

Ses mots semblaient précieux à chacune des fois qu'ils avaient coulé de sa bouche. Il ne devait pas être un grand bavard…Oh, au moins ils ne se perdait pas en paroles inutiles.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le châtain qui souriait de cette scène. Il trouvait ça amusant ?! Bof… Quand il redirigea son regard, Hizaki sautillait jovialement les marches, ses petits pas résonnant sur le marbre. Mana croisa son regard et s'inclina. Car oui, il sentit que cette personne devait sûrement être Mana. Shou fit un signe de reconnaissance de la tête, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. La dénommé Hizaki sauta au cou de Tsukasa qui en fut tout surpris. Elle replia ses jambes puis sauta en le lâchant, puis comme elle s'apprêtait à réserver le même sort à Shou, la voix de Mana la tempéra :

- Hizaki…ce n'est pas _ça_ accueillir les invités comme il se doit.

Parler lui semblait presque difficile, tellement le ton de sa voix était las.

Etant au niveau des trois autres, après une lente marche d'une démarche langoureuse, il s'adressa à Shou :

- Désolé…on m'a permis d'avoir un assistant, mais bien qu'il soit efficace et d'une apparence parfaite, son hyperactivité est exagérément dérangeante.

_UN_ ? Comment ça, _un_ assistant ? La poupée était un _poupon_ ? Le elle un _il _? ''Apparence parfaite''…Ah, ce Mana devait réellement utiliser _ce_ Hizaki pour une poupée. Mais, ouf ! Ce n'était pas un Ichiban ! Pour toute réaction, le poupon mit sa tête sur le côté, ferma les yeux et eut un rire enfantin.

- Entrez donc , lança t-il vigoureusement, comme si l'on avait tourné une clé dans son dos qui avait actionné la fonction ''rire'' puis ''parole''. C'en était effrayant. Mais fascinant quelque part…Un humain qui joue une poupée qui joue un humain…

Mana baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il laissa Hizaki ouvrir la marche, Shou le suivit, Tsukasa salua Mana et emboîta le pas du blond, Mana quant à lui clôtura la marche.

0°()°0

Il se glissa dans son…leur ?... lit, où il se retrouverai seul à jamais… Les draps étaient indécemment froids…Les murs diffusaient une ambiance glaciale. Il en frissonna…Mais peut-être était-ce la peur qui étirait son ventre? Le chagrin qui étreignait son cœur ? Ou bien était-ce du à ses paupières dont l'intérieur commençait à picoter…s'humidifier… Non, il ne devait plus se laisser aller…Puis restait-il encore seulement quelques gouttes d'eau en lui ? Il avait tout pleuré ! Vidé !Cela faisait quatre jours…ou cinq ? Comment savoir ? Les jours ne passaient plus sans lui à ses côtés ! A quoi bon mesurer le temps qui passe si la personne qui est votre raison de vivre n'est plus là ? A rien…Rien, il n'était plus rien sans lui…plus rien. Juste une poussière dans la nature, voire l'Univers…une âme en peine, errant sans but, et cachant si habilement le vide qui l'emplit que même ses proches ne s'en rendaient compte, pas le moins du monde…_'' Où es-tu mon amour ?? Reviens moi…je t'en supplie…de toutes les forces qu'il me reste…je t'en supplie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est tu plus là ? Est-ce que l'on t'a dérobé à moi, ou c'est toi qui…'' . _Et à cette pensée un sanglot arracha une grimace à son visage… Une grimace déformante…tordante, de douleur.

0°()°0

Il se sentait plutôt…serein. Oui c'était le mot. Pas spécialement heureux, pas vraiment triste. Même après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh après tout c'était son genre. Le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvait avec force était la rage…ou le plaisir. En général. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas expressif, mais…calme…un _mec cool_.

Cela faisait cinq jours…ou bien quatre ! Rho il s'en fichait !! Il se rappela du jour ou il l'avait rencontré, lui. Ils dansaient…oui il s'en souvenait. Dans un bar. Le jeune homme, brun, blond…cheveux noirs ? Châtains ? Vert foncé? Les lumières bleues et étouffées de l'établissement n'avaient pas aidé à cela… Il avait juste remarqué son air mutin, ses yeux coquins qui le dévoraient ardemment. Son corps, si sexy, qu'il bougeait si sensuellement. C'était un appel au crime !! Il avait presque eut envie de le violer…n'empêche, ce soir là, il n'avait pas eut l'impression de mater juste un mec, qui serait probablement de passage…Non, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras…Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, et plus d'une nuit ah ça oui !! Et le regarder remuer son ustensile charnel -qu'il bougeait vraiment trop bien !- était une pure torture. Certes, il le regardait lui, mais tous les autres gars du bar profitaient de son petit spectacle. Danser sur le comptoir en même temps, franchement côté discrétion… Ils étaient chacun aux deux extrémités. Il s'était donc approché… Puis l'autre l'avait foudroyé d'un regard qui voulait presque dire préservatif…mais étrangement, il avait sentit, deviné, que ce n'était pas sa vraie nature, à ce jeune homme aussi, d'agir de la sorte. De se comporter comme le dernier des gigolos. Non.

L'autre passa sa langue sur le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure pour la remonter jusqu'au coin supérieur gauche de la lèvre du haut. Un sourire plus qu'horrible y pris alors place. Horrible parce qu'on avait envie de lui arracher la tête avec la langue tellement il était attirant…Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas trop bu ou que l'on avait pas glissé un truc ou deux dans son verre. Ce gars était vraiment réel ? Peut-être était-ce une hallucination ? Divaguait-il ? Qu'était réalité ? Ses mains glissant sur ses hanches, à lui, oui. Il les sentit remonter. Puis la langue aussi, dans son cou, qui caressa un moment le creux de son épaule -ah ! qu' il avait bien fait de mettre son antique débardeur noir moulant !- Il respira ainsi l'odeur si douce de ses cheveux…Il se noya un instant dans cet amas capillaire si soyeux, y plongea ses mains puis pris le visage, pour le mettre en face du sien. Il mêla leurs haleines, ils étaient tous deux haletants. Une odeur enivrante lui attrapa le nez…comme…Du vin sucré…ou un lapin en coton à la fraise ? Peut être un chaton à la meringue !! Oh il avait tellement envie de goûter ces pulpeuses lèvres entrouvertes qui ne semblaient qu'en prodiguer l'appel. Le regard de l'autre croquait ses lèvres à lui. Allaient-ils s'embrasser et se débarrasser de cette envie tiraillante ? Il se posait encore la question quand leurs langues ne faisaient déjà plus qu'une. De plus, il avait levé les mains du brun, oui ses cheveux étaient noirs, pour les joindre aux siennes. Il avait aimé ce baiser. Le premier forcément. Avec tellement de passion. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il allait vivre avec ce qu'était un simple inconnu à l'époque ?! Certes, il avait déjà ressenti un charme formidable émanant de lui…Ce soir-là, juste après que leur langues ait regagné leur local buccal respectif, que le brun ait resserré l'étreinte de leur mains, les paumes transpirantes et leur peau moites, il lui demanda, à bout de souffle –il ne su pas si c'était dû au baiser ou à l'impression d'admiration qu'il éprouvait envers ce type avec passion- :

- Ce…c'est…ton prénom, co-comment tu t'appelles ??

- Ha…ha…je c'est, SH…Shiroyama…XXXXX

- Quoi ? il y a trop de bruit j'ai p!

Le brun lui répondit avant de le lui arracher un baiser d'une volupté agressive dont il ne finirent la continuité que jusqu'au le lendemain matin :

- C'est Aoi, et toi !!??

0°()°0

Il était toujours étendu, sur son lit, inerte. Vivait-il encore ? Il vivait pour l'aimer…juste assez de force pour que son cœur puisse battre tout seul, sans sa présence à _lui._ L'aimer oui, mais il n'était pas là…il le sentait si loin…Même si son souvenir de lui, tous leurs moments passés ensemble, se trouvaient au chaud dans son cœur, lui il était tout seul dans cette chambre devenue horrible, froide, impersonnelle et insupportable. Son visage et son nom effectuaient des rondes sans fin dans son esprit, roulaient derrière ses yeux… Ses cheveux blonds… Son minois si attendrissant. Son attitude si virile et protectrice. Les sanglots laissèrent place à de puissants pleurs. Comme quoi, il devait arrêter de s'hydrater car sentir le liquide chaud et salé couler sur ses joues brûlant tout espoir, balayant chaque sentiment joyeux n'était plus une situation vivable. Il se laisserait crever de soif, mais ne plus pleurer. Ne plus pleurer…Non, ne plus pleurer. C'était assez. Trop. Mais il n'avait plus de force pour arrêter les larmes… Dans un renâclement, comme un enfant qui dirait instinctivement ''Maman'', il souffla –même s'il tenta de hurler :

- Reita…

0°()°0

L'intérieur du manoir était joliment décoré. Bien que l'ambiance était…dérangeante. Tout était à sa place, propre, aucune poussière, décoration parfaitement aménagée. Justement c'était _trop_ parfait. Cela ressemblait à une véritable maison de poupée, or Shou n'en fut point étonné vu la rencontre des deux protagonistes y vivant dont il se souvint. Tsukasa levait la tête -le plafond était si haut !!- et comme un touriste il observait les tableaux et la tapisserie d'inspiration des vieux siècles européens.

- Toujours aussi bien entretenu ici. Tu as changé quelque chose ? Cela me paraît mieux qu'avant ? A chaque fois que je viens ici je te pose cette même question et à chaque fois tu me réponds que-

- Non il n'y a rien de changé depuis votre dernière visite Tsukasa-san. Enfin lorsque vous daigniez sortir de votre domaine…

- Hum hum… Ben si j'en suis vraiment à chaque fois émerveillé alors que vous ne changez rien c'est que votre manoir est formidable ! Il n' y a pas de quoi s'énerver !

- Mais je ne suis _pas_ énervé…

Effectivement, la figure de Mana n'avait point changé. La lueur dans ses yeux toujours basse et langoureuse et ses lèvres boudeuses s'ouvraient et se fermaient à la manière d'une marionnette -et franchement Shou trouvait ce fait là effrayant !

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon aux tons vert et chocolat occupant la tapisserie, possédant des rayures verticales et un peu de crème pour le plafond, le sol de bois très foncé. Un magnifique lustre occupait la petite, mais haute, salle. Une fenêtre aux rideaux d'un blanc un peu blafard laisser filtrer la lumière du jour. A cette heure avancée de l'après midi, le ciel n'était pas encore rose. C'était inhabituel et quand Tsukasa jeta un coup d'œil de sa montre à la vitre, il montra quelques signes de panique.

- Euh…hum...M-Mana-san je…

- Si c'est à propos de Wataru ce n'est pas à moi de vous en remettre mais à Shou-sama, même dans son état il est toujours mon maître… je me dois donc de continuer à lui louer obligence...

Le châtain tourna une mine implorante devant son ami, dont Mana resta impassible et Hizaki après avoir posé du thé et un service en porcelaine décocha un petit sourire enfantin, puis Shou, décontenancé :

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il restait sous ma euh…juridiction ? Tu sais bien que tu peux passer autant de temps que tu veux avec lui, je…moi je m'en fiche de le garder…Fais le habiter chez toi, vous n'en serez que plus heureux… Alors me fais pas cette tête là tu veux !!?

Tsukasa rit de sa réponse et fit un énorme sourire de gratitude, la poupée blonde éclata de joie tel un gosse et Mana souleva le coin de ses lèvres d'un demi millimètre qui parut pour tout le monde une attitude joviale de sa part, et entre autres, un sourire.

- Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir le rejoindre avant le coucher du soleil, c'est exceptionnel qu'il ne le soit pas encore d'ailleurs. Dans deux heures c'est le moment de dîner.

- Dans ce cas là savourons ce goûter et expliquez nous clairement l'affaire. Vous repartirez ensuite, vous chez vous, et le maître dans son immeuble.

- Mais, protesta Shou.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Au début vous feriez mieux de vous familiarisez avec votre habitat, puis si vous le sentez vraiment, vous pourrez venir soit vivre ici, soit chez votre ami.

- Il n'a pas tort tu sais. Puis comme nous devons un peu remettre les choses en place dans ta tête, il devra parler. Tu sais c'est vachement rare que sa gorge montre un signe de vie, d'habitude on s'adresse à lui puis il hoche la tête -oh c'est poli et respectueux, certes…- d'ailleurs tu avais régulièrement des ''conversations'' avec lui bien qu'il ne parlais pas…ç'a ma toujours -fais délirer- étonné…hum.

- Commençons par le commencement je vous pris. Alors c'est quand vous vous êtes éveillé…

Puis à nouveau, l'histoire fut contée. Par Shou, car la première fois ce fut Uruha. Mais il omit quelques scènes, notamment son rêve, les fleurs hallucinogènes, et ne s'attarda pas sur l'état émotionnel et sentimental provoqué par son jeune frère sur Uruha. Néanmoins la première chose fut rectifiée par Tsukasa qui jugea absolument nécessaire de le dire à Mana. L'insistance du blond pour ne pas le révéler le surpris, et il se tut, laissa les paroles se déverser de la bouche du châtain. Ah !! Il allait avoir d'autres ''rêves'' ou retour de mémoire de ce genre et vu l'acharnement soudain de Tsukasa, il compromettait ainsi sa décision de mentir. Car si on lui demandait s'il ''voyait'' d'autres choses il aurait dit non…Mais ce serait évident qu'il le cacherait car après avoir fait un tel ''rêve'', c'est rare qu'il n'y en ait qu'un… Shou se dit qu'il ne dirait que le ''racontable'' ou tant que sa resterait politiquement correct. Il se rappela de ''l'entrée'' directe du poignet du grand châtain blond dans l'intimité d'intercuisse du jeune blond puis se dit que ça n'allait pas être évident. Quand son esprit revint dans le petit salon, Hizaki s'amusait à enrouler ses boucles autour de ses doigts à les lâcher pour les faire rebondir dans l'air mais semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Tsukasa touillait son thé avec un biscuit tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs au maître de maison. Lui, Mana, affichait une mine concentrée et baissait les yeux. Puis soudain, d'un simple murmure, il réveilla le petit salon, qui s'était empourpré dans une somnolence apeurante…

- Hum… Je vois…Oui. Donc j'avais raison, le mieux est de rester dans votre immeuble. Pour le moment. Je pense que vous ne souhaitez par rencontrer vos sujets dans l'immédiat. Vous ne devriez pas d'ailleurs ; il fait laisser les choses se décanter et vous laisser le temps de digérer les choses. Néanmoins, quand cela sera fait, je ne vois pas d'objection à leur rendre visite. Forcément vous le devinez bien, j'inventerai bien une excuse sur le pourquoi d'une visite non sexuelle… Vous pouvez toujours fréquenter ceux que vous avez rencontré, à savoir Uruha, Yasuno, Hizaki ansi que moi-même et évidemment Tsukasa. Pour votre frère laissez le vous rappeler. Si vous faites d'autres ''rêves'' n'hésitez pas en m'en conter l'entièreté y comprit les détails, car j'étais forcément présent dans le bâtiment -tout du moins j'ai entendu la majorité de vos ébats- je serais loin d'être choqué par vos dires. Je ne vous jugerais pas, et ne soyez pas dégoûté de ce dont vous avez et vous rêverez. Le mieux et de tout dire tant qu'à faire cela vaille mieux que ce soit moi. Je pourrai vous conter vos habitudes… Mais il se fait tard, pour une journée c'est déjà bien trop, vous devriez dormir. Ne prenez ni somnifère -même si vous ne voulez pas rêver- ni médicament vous vous sentez peut-être bien mais votre corps à déjà absorbé pas mal d'horreurs comme cela. C'est une occasion de le laisser se reposer. Restez mêmes quelques jours dans votre immeuble s'il le faut ; vous pourrez revenir me parler pour décider quoi faire ou rencontrer vos sujets ou me poser des questions, aussitôt que vous en ressentirez l'envie. Visitez aussi Tsukasa-san, c'est une bonne chose. Puis si vous le désirez, mais plus tard, vous irez aux derniers étages de votre immeuble. Vous savez ce qu'il s'y cache...

Shou resta silencieux un moment. Il était incapable de parler. C'est comme s'il réalisait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette journée. Une seule, une ! Woa !! Il avait vraiment l'esprit solide ! Il se sentait cloué sur son fauteuil, cloué par ''son passé''. Puis les paroles de Mana étaient irréfutables, il avait totalement raison. Comme pour chercher un acquiescement ou une approbation, il regarda le châtain. Les mains en geste de prière, sa tête appuyée dessus, il fixait le sol, certainement en pensant que l'étrange poupée gothique était juste sur toute la ligne. Il ne releva pas les yeux et Shou en fut un peu déçu. Oh il devait bien se débrouiller seul ! puis il était si fatigué d'un coup…S'il y avait eut un lit il se serait vautré dedans…

- euh…oui…vous avez raison, totalement ! Je tiens à vous…remercier je…Je tâcherais de venir vous voir à nouveau mais euh ;… Tsukasa tu peux me ramener…à l'immeuble…Je suis…

- Fatigué ? D'accord d'accord, pas de problème. Bon hé bien Mana merci de cet…accueil, il regarda un instant Hizaki, puis toi aussi ravi de t'avoir rencontré !

Pour toute réponse il cria, d'un son aigu, jovial, leva les mains au ciel et se jeta une fois de plus au cou de Tsukasa qui, déséquilibré, recula de quelques pas. Shou rit puis salua Mana en le remerciant encore une fois, puis sous un salut respectueux de celui-ci, il se dirigea vers la porte. Hizaki le vit et en panique se tourna vers Mana. Il courut et dépassa le blond, et ouvrit la porte en grand, et fit un sourire forcé ou du moins, à la manière d'un automate.

- Bien Hizaki, ça rentre, on dirait…

Sur ces derniers mots de l'étrange et sombre personnage, les deux visiteurs sortirent de l'imposant manoir, montèrent dans le véhicule de l'un et la voiture reprit la route.

------------------------------------

Note: alors voiiilà. Fini. Bon allez au lieu de lire des livres pourris pour le lycée je me torture un peu plus à remettre au lendemain ( voui je sais c'est pas bien et alors ??!).

Note II: pour le plaisir de faire une note II héhé bah en fait d'habitude j'ai des trucs à dire mais là je sèche un peu... Ah vui, les descriptions sont pas trop lourdes j'espère hein ? Je suis une descriptive moi, j'en fais toujours des tonnes et après je m'emmêle et puis bah c'est comme une piscine de chewing gomme à la glue. Bon vu l'image vous aurez compris où je veux en venir XD...

Note III: je sais pas si vous aimez les sucettes mais moi si ( rho d'habitude je me gave de chocolat mais là je sais pas ... sucette sucette !! tiens en forme de coeur en plus...)

Note IV: ET JE RACONTE MA VIE ET ALOOORS ?? Il y a une personne derrière l'écran et, et, et...

Note V: (c'est pathétique) comment sa c'est pathéitque XD :3 Oubliez la note IV !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Akane Akira

Titre : Zettai ni Akirametenai

Genre : Bouhouhou!! Si ça commence à devenir quelque chose dans vos esprits, faites le moi savoir ( review review !!! euh non je voulais dire 'suggestions' ou 'avis' XDDD Nan mais oui je veux vraiment vos avis !) mention de

Personnages : Shou, Uruha, Yasuno, Aoi et Tsukasa...mention de Karyu, aussi mention de Kei (ex baroque et membre de kannivalism), mention de Yomi (Nightmare), mention de Ruki (the gazetteE), Tsurugi (Sadie) ,mention de Kanon (an cafe), Wataru (12012), et mention de Keiyuu (Kra) , Mana, Hizaki, mention de Reita. (rho c'est tout là??) Mais d'autres sont encore à venir... ( bon évidemment quand je met 'mention de' c'est qu'ils sont pas encor apparus, ça me laisse une bonne marge hein?? héhéhéhé gniarkk, mais les autres ou il n'y a pas de mention de devant c'est qu'ils sont effectivement apparus, non je ne prends personne pour débile mais je veux absolument que ce soit clair XD)

Pairing : ShouXUruha??, ShouXTsukasa??, TsukasaXWataru??? TsurugixUruhaxShou ??

Note : Non je n'ai pas oublié que il faut remettre l'intrigue dans les rails et reparler de not' copain le Ichiban N°1 (ma qui é tïl XD ?) Mais si j'ai " l'opportunité" de concocter un petit lemon, hein...

Note II: ah ché bon les shuchettes lol !! Mais c'est nul elle a même pas duré 5 minutes... M'en fous j'en ai une autre hahaha !

C_hapitre 9: Déambulation nocturne teintée de sperme _

Le trajet de retour fut silencieux et très rapide car le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, Tsukasa n'avait visiblement pas envie de rater l'occasion de le partager avec Wataru.

- Mais tu sais maintenant tu vas pouvoir voir tous les couchers de soleil que tu veux avec lui ?

- Oui mais je veux lui faire la surprise…Et je me doute qu'il va essayer de me sauter dessus une fois le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon pour me faire un au revoir mémorable…Je lui dirait seulement après ! rit il.

- Haha !! Le pauvre, il risque pas de mal le prendre ?

- Rho il a l'habitude t'inquiètes.

- Tu lui à déjà menti sur la date de son retour ?

- Oui, mais pas beaucoup !! Tu sais, il est tellement conscienceux et fou de moi qu'il se montre franchement plus ardent... oui oui je sais je ne devrai pas profiter de lui comme ça mais, y puis-je quelque chose s'il s'avère doué et plein de ressources cachées ? Puis là, il reste et quand je lui dirais que c'est définitif…

- Tu lui dis beaucoup de choses ? Enfin tu te confies à lui ?

- J'ai tendance à me livrer quand je suis avec lui c'est vrai…T'es pas un peu pareil avec Uruha ?

Shou eut l'impression que l'ancien lui et le châtain avaient déjà eut ce genre de conversation. Il décida de suivre donc un autre chemin, le sien, pas celui d'un autre au passé répugnant :

- Sauf que _moi_ je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, et certainement que l'ancien moi non plus. Mais Wataru semble être quelqu'un de confiance non ?

- Oui, il l'est. Uruha n'en a pas l'air aussi comme ça, mais il ne révèlerait jamais rien sur toi, tu peux en être sûr.

Shou sourit en guise de réponse. Il releva les yeux. Ils venaient d'arriver devant un immeuble de luxe d'une centaine d'étages. Le soleil lui, coulait à une vitesse folle dans le ciel clair de fin de journée, comme si la lune venait de lui faire remarquer son retard à leur éternel rendez-vous (1).

Il sortit de la voiture et Tsukasa ouvrit sa fenêtre :

- Repose toi bien cette nuit.

- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais avoir des pulsions ? Si ma mémoire ne se manifestait pas que par les rêves mais aussi par mes gestes ?

- Tu es fort mentalement va ! Tu enfouira ces gestes...s'ils viennent !

- Merci…

- Oyasumiiiii !!!! cria t-il en faisant vrombir le moteur et partit dans un nuage de poussière.

- O- oyasumi…Baka, Shou se sourit pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit la grande porte vitrée. La lumière orange du dehors envahissait le rez de chaussée et le lieu aux multiples couleurs, à la décoration bariolée, en semblait abandonnée, à demi-plongée dans cette pénombre. Yasuno n'était pas à son bar. Uruha ne l'avait pas attendu. Il ressenti une nouvelle vague de fatigue s'abattre sur lui, il s'approcha du premier ascenseur qu'il avait pris, s'affala sur un des fauteuils et appuya sur un bouton quelconque. Quand la machine s'arrêta, il se leva, en sortit, et atterrit dans un couloir chaleureux, de bois clair et de moquette rouge. Des ornements dorés vivifiaient le couloir. Il y avait quatre portes, deux de chaque côtés, séparées de beaucoup de mètres chacune. Il opta pour celle au fond à gauche. Il s'y traîna nonchalamment, et l'ouvrit. Un grand lit blanc s'y trouvait. Les murs étaient entre la lavande clair et le bleu clair pâle. Très reposant pour l'esprit en tout cas. Il aperçut une armoire et l'ouvrit. Il se dévêtit maladroitement et enfila une chemise propre et un pantalon de smoking. Et c'est habillé de la sorte qu'il se glissa dans les draps fins, puis trouvant la position adéquate dans un matelas plus que confortable qu'il s'assoupit enfin. Néanmoins sa dernière pensée fut qu'il s'était habillé comme ça contre sa volonté, que les gestes s'étaient dirigés tous seuls vers les vêtements. Etrange.

Il vit le plafond, ses yeux venaient de s'ouvrir. Tiens, il y avait du brouillard dans la chambre ? L'unique fenêtre était fermée. Sa vue devait être vachement brouillée pour qu'il y voit aussi mal. Tiens, il se leva. Contrer sa volonté, son dos se redressa, ses jambes sortirent du lit. Etrange. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas le moins du monde, ça non !! Pourquoi ? Ahah il aurait bien aimé le savoir ! Comment ? Aussi. Tout du moins, c'était d'une démarche maladroite qu'il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le couloir. Son subconscient le contrôlerait-il ? L'ex-lui refoulé dans son cerveau aurait-il profité du sommeil de Shou pour s'approprier le contrôle ? Quelle idée absurde ! En tout cas, c'était un truc dans le genre. Probablement. Car l'ex lui connaissait cet immeuble, et si la main se posa sur un bouton précis dans l'ascenseur ce n'était certainement pas voulu par Shou. Oui car là il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur…Quelques minutes après, le corps marcha dans un couloir aux couleurs fantaisistes, comme si une petite fille y vivait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il entrevu car sa vision subsistait à être brumeuse. De plus, tout était éteint, mais la pleine lune offrait sa lumière par la fenêtre au bout. Il se retrouva juste devant celle-ci, et ouvrit la porte à sa droite. Il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un appartement. Décoration moderne et design. Un canapé blanc en angle se trouvait devant une télé à écran plat. Une table vitrifiée rectangulaire le séparait de la cuisine intégrée sans le salon. Ses propres jambes le dirigèrent dans un petit couloir qui devait être rose pêche clair, sa mauvaise vue le gênait, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer la décoration. Puis le corps s'arrêta, comme s'il ne savait plus ou aller, Shou tenta de bouger mais rien n'y fut. Puis le corps ce souvint -apparemment- car il se dirigea sur la porte juste à côté et la main l'ouvrit. Rien dans cette pièce…la salle de bain. Puis une autre porte, encore un autre. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège et Shou dont la vue était toujours brumeuse et l'esprit somnolant, espéra que c'était un rêve.

xX---x---Xx

En entrant dans la pièce, qui semblait celle-ci être la chambre, il vit une forme humaine mouvante. Puis il vit le rouge, dans toute cette brume, violette ou incolore –il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention…- éclatant de splendeur telle une braise nocturne. Une vraie provocation. Puis se dessina le blond des cheveux, puis se distingua le jeune corps frêle et la bouille endormie se dirigeant vers lui. Dans son esprit, ''reculer'',''fuir'', inondèrent, mais son corps, lui ne répondait toujours pas. Il tenta même de s'avancer et d'approcher la jeune créature ; Mais Shou lutta, si bien qu'au lieu de fuir ou s'approcher, il se paralysa. L'autre vint vers lui :

- Bah alors mon chéri ? Tu veux de moi ? ça fait siiiiii longtemps que t'es pas venu me voir mon petit chéri… Alors aujourd'hui, enfin cette nuit hihi, ce sera comment ?? hein hihi ??!

Tout en disant cela, il avait ouvert la chemise de Shou, qui finit par terre, tout comme le pantalon dont l'entrejambe fut caressée au passage. Et évidemment, Shou ne put rien faire pour stopper la situation. C'était vraiment plus que rageant !! Surtout que plus ses yeux se posaient sur l'autre, plus quelque chose montait et durcissait. Puis le blondinet attrapa le haut du caleçon de Shou et le traîna jusque sur le lit…

Il avait le dos appuyé contre les oreillers du lit défait, encore chaud. La créature enveloppée d'une fine robe de chambre en soie rouge monta sur le bas du lit et s'assit sur lui.

Elle lui lécha le cou et descendit sur le torse. Les boutons de chair furent attaqués avec tendresse et ses fines mains parcoururent les bras puis le dos. Les lèvres ensuite s'occupèrent du pourtour du nombril, la langue n'épargnant de s'immiscer. Le jeune homme blond releva la tête et embrassa Shou qui fut ébloui d'un si délicieux et délicat baiser. Il chercha son nom. Mais oui il le connaissait !!! Il l'avait vu en !! Non ! C'était ! Tsurugi !! Il allait certainement lui faire subir une nuit dans la veine du ''rêve'' !! Il tenta de concentrer de la force dans ses membres mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et Tsurugi approfondissait le baiser si bien que Shou ne put qu'y prendre part. Non il ne devait pas ! Il ne devait pas fauter ! Ce n'était pas son genre, ou tout du moins ça ne l'était plus. Le blondinet ressorti de cette plongée buccale et offrit un sourire, qui parut innocent sur son joli visage mais qui en intention, ne l'était pas vraiment. Tout en fixant son regard dans les yeux de Shou -qui n'y voyait plus brumeux bizarrement- il descendit ses longues et fines mains, des épaules aux cuisses, en passant par la taille et les hanches, en une savoureuse caresse qui eut pour but de soutirer son caleçon à Shou. Son long membre durci se dressa contre l'entrejambe couverte du tissu rouge de l'autre. Justement il l'enleva, et son magnifique corps s'offrit aux yeux ébahis de Shou. Ce serait la première fois. Qu'il ferait ça… depuis qu'il était amnésique. Il ne saurait comment s'y prendre mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se résigna enfin au fait que son corps ne lui obéirait pas, mais avoir une relation sexuelle ne lui plaisait guère. Enfin en théorie car quand Tsurugi stimula manuellement son envie, son corps y réagit, et pas négativement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se demanda tout à coup quelle tête il avait. Avait-il l'air étonné, excité, perdu, … ?

Apparemment cela ne devait être rien d'étrange car Tsurugi se serait douté de quelque chose. Bien au contraire car il lui lécha les chevilles et remonta jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses et s'attaqua même aux bourses érogènes, ce qui fit sursauter Shou. Satisfait de cette réaction, il s'allongea de tout son long, et noua à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il descendit à nouveau sa langue le long du menton, du cou, du torse, nombril, bas ventre, satinant son chemin d'une douce salive, arrachant des gémissements involontaires honorablement éoutffés à son amant…puis il lui suçota le bout du gland et pour la première fois, la voix de Shou consentit à se faire réellement entendre, mais ce fut, à sa propre et grande horreur, un gémissement de plaisir qui s'éleva. Une nouvelle voyelle d'ailleurs 'a-e-aaa-'. son visage fut accompagné d'expression de plaisir, oui, il se tordait de plaisir...Il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce que lui faisait subir le blondinet, -mais queeeeesqu'il était doué bon sang !!!!-. Il _essaya_ de se le dire, car en fait, il adorait ça…en même temps c'était une zone érogène donc génératrice de plaisir mais Shou ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça ! Il ne voulait pas céder à de tels instincts primaires !! Mais pouvait-il seulement bouger ?! Non il ne pouvait rien faire mais en plus, il appréciait les bons soins du blondinet qui s'avéra très bien s'y prendre… il ne voulait vraiment pas céder, il souhaitait tellement fort réussir à chasser tout ce que l'ancien Shou avait laissé.

Mais il céda. Lâchement, et fut dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre une telle perversité. Une partie de son espoir de reconstruire sa vie fut réduit à néant. Cet affaissement psychologique se manifesta par sa main qui glissa dans la chevelure de feu dont la tête effectua des mouvement vers le haut puis le bas ;

A la différence que sa main … Il en avait retrouvé le contrôle, et il l'avait quand même enfoui dans les touffes blondes. Oui il se sentait en plein contrôle de son corps. Il tenta de bouger son pied droit, qui lui répondit. Mais au point où il en était il ne pouvait plus partir. Il laissa les choses se faire…

Tsurugi descendait toujours un peu plus le long de sa dureté, gagnant quelques centimètres à chaque fois. Quand il l'eut totalement en bouche, le raclement contre le fond de sa gorge les fit gémir tous les deux, et il se rappela Uruha, dans son ''rêve''… Il acquiesça quant à l'adresse du jeune blond. Il coinça ses deux mains dans les mèches dorées, et gémit d'une voix sourde, qui fit redoubler d'effort Tsurugi. Les gémissements s'accélérèrent tout comme les mouvements de tête. Shou ne put que serrer fortement ses mains et craint d'y mettre un peu trop de force, bien que c'eut été involontaire mais l'autre n'en tint apparement pas rigueur. Shou cru qu'il allait s'arrêter -ne sachant pas pourquoi- mais Tsurugi poursuivit son entreprise avec une ferveur grandissante. Il avait juste l'impression de n'être qu'un pénis en éruption, et s'imagina un volcan. Il sentit comme une lave brûlante lui dévorer les tripes puis il hurla, se déchirant la gorge au passage -mais pour la bonne cause évidemment- et il sentit la langue de Tsurugi, toujours dans sa bouche, lécher le bout du membre, faire des petites pressions dessus et avaler ce qui en sortait. Il pouvait même sentir les papilles râcler sur la peau et déguster la semence. Des fragments de gémissement sortirent de celle de Shou, entrecoupés de ses soubresauts. Tsurugi s'attarda quelque peu, puis se releva doucement, donnant de derniers mais légers coups de langue au levier de chair frémissant encor, puis remonta, passant par le bas ventre, le nombril, etc… Puis il embrassa fougueusement Shou qui se goûta, expérience plus que désagréable qui gâcha le merveilleux baiser. Puis le blondinet, qui décidément utilisait énormément sa bouche, pris la main gauche de Shou dans sa main droite et y mit l'index. Il ne leur laissait même pas un peu de répit, Shou était toujours essoufflé. Il gémit même quant à la succion de son doigt, il en fut étonné que ce soit une source de plaisir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuurgi livrant _si bien_ son entreprise, mais son regard était vitreux, après tout, il venait d'être vidé de tout fluide… qui ne serait pas épuisé dans son cas, surtout que son amant était vraiment formidable...

Le majeur rejoignit l'index. Puis l'annulaire y passa puis une fois qu'il les jugea suffisamment humides, Tsurugi les retira mais garda le poignet de Shou en main. Pendant toute cette fellation manuelle, Tsurugi avait eu une expression telle que c'était comme s'il y avait trouvé du plaisir lui-même. Certes, il en était que plus beau à admirer mais Shou ne vit pas en quoi cela…enfin bon. Comme quoi avec un peu de volonté, on pouvait aimer tout plein de choses…Tsurugi le regarda de l'air le plus coquin qui soit puis sourit. Un joli sourire à tendance ''mauvais augure''. Shou replia ses jambes et Tsurugi s'assit sur le lit en écartant ses cuisses. Shou repensa immédiatement, une nouvelle fois, à son ''rêve'' puis un nœud se créa en son ventre en imaginant tout ce dont ce jeune blondinet était capable. Du pire. Et il inséra l'index de Shou en lui, qui par inertie, fut ramené en avant, car le blondinet tira sur son bras. Tsurugi rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit, enfin couina et Shou en frissonna. Il se pénétrait avec _son_ doigt. _Il_ sentait son intérieur. _Son_ index raclait les parois de chairs torrides. Les couinements de plaisir étaient insoutenables. Son entrejambe ne fit que durcir à les entendre. Le blondinet se hâta de rajouter le majeur, qui glissa à côté de l'index. Il poussa un gémissement rauque puis repris ses couinements. Shou sentait son bras aller d'avant en arrière, et ses doigts humides dilater l'intimité de Tsurugi. Son poignet commença à être douloureux sous le mouvement du blond, qui le serrait toujours plus fort, le secouant d'un geste frénétique pour l'attirer toujours plus profond en lui, l'enfoncer plus loin… Et aussi très certainement parce que son plaisir ne faisait que grandir. Pour Shou c'était un étrange spectacle, ce blondinet qui s'acharnait à se pénétrer avec _ses doigts_, à maltraiter _son_ poignet d'avant arrière pour mieux _l_'insérer en lui. Puis sa tête ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens. Finalement, il ne s'introduisit pas l'annulaire. Il laissa retomber mollement le bras de l'autre, qui se cala à nouveau sur les oreillers. Tsurugi rallongea les jambes de Shou, puis il s'assit sur son ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Shou passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'autre lui caressait le dos et le torse. Etonné de lui-même, Shou embrassa le cou de Tsurugi, puis caressa lui aussi le dos et le torse du blond. Des ses doigts encore humides il dorlota les boutons de chairs tout en faisant des suçons dans le cou. Tsurugi gémit puis forçant l'entré buccale de Shou, il fit une plongée langoureuse finale puis se redressa. Shou se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. En tout cas en ce qui le concernait lui, il se dégoûtait toujours autant de lui-même mais il ferait avec. Il ne sentait plus aussi prude que le matin, mais il n'y pouvait rien…Le pouvoir de la chair et de la luxure avait eut trop d'emprise sur lui, il ne pouvait lutter que par petite portion, et là la dose était plus que dépassée… Tsurugi souleva ses fesses, puis s'aidant de ses genoux il recula pour se mettre juste au dessus du membre en élévation de son amant. Il le prit de la main droite, et s'empala avec. Il s'assit complètement et ils soupirèrent en même temps quand ils ne firent totalement plus qu'un. Le blondinet gémit, puis mit son bassin en mouvement. Shou attrapa ses cuisses et accompagna son geste. Le rythme fut doux au départ, mais sous les gémissements de Shou Tsurugi accéléra, pour son plus grand soulagement à lui aussi. Bien que son visage parut un peu douloureux dû à la pratique en cours, sa souffrance s'atténua petit à petit. Il donnait à présent de furieux coups de reins. Shou attrapa les hanches mobiles de son partenaire et les serra un peu plus fort à chaque coup de reins, rimant avec chaque mnotée du plaisir dans leurs corps en feu et avides du plaisir charnel que l'un procurait à lautre mutuellement .De plus, il sentit l'étroitesse de l'intimité du blondinet et ce n'en était que plus jouissif. Dire qu'il avait déjà pratiqué cela de nombreuse fois…incroyable. Le blondinet levait les bras et perdait ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en se caressant le torse, puis il faisait pareil avec celui de Shou. Vint le moment où il fut totalement dilaté. Il glissait beaucoup plus rapidement sur le levier de chair de son partenaire. Leurs bassins s'emboîtaient à une allure extrêmement rapide et très jouissive pour les deux amants. Cette osmose sexuelle dura quelques minutes, puis violemment Shou se cambra, ressera si fort son emprise sur les hanches de Tsurugi que leurs peau devinrent blanches à cet endroit et se déversa totalement dans Tsurugi, qui hurla d'un orgasme foudroyant, se mêlant à l'hurlement de l'autre. A son tour, son membre s'éleva, frémit et son liquide brûlant s'échappa, se répandit, coula le long du bas ventre de Shou. D'un gémissement de délectation rythmé de spasmes, en l'occurrence des restes de son merveilleux orgasme, il se rallongea sur son amant, et frotta leurs bas ventres. Shou libéra un cri de jouissance suite à cela puis prit la tête de Tsurugi dans ses longs doigts fins pour goûter une fois de plus à sa langue. Le blondinet posa ses mains sur ses omoplates tandis que dans ses cheveux et son dos glissaient celles de Shou.

xX---x---Xx

Le soleil paraissait tel un voile rouge sur ses paupières fermées. Il se sentait si bien dans son corps !! Si confortablement installé dans ce lit en plus !! Il avait envie de s'étirer mais un poids s'exerçait sur lui, bloquant tout mouvement. Il sourit puis ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le jeune homme blond paisiblement endormi, sa bouille posée sur le torse de Shou, et son bras l'enlaçant. Shou lui avait son bras dans le dos de Tsurugi. Sa tête lui faisait quelque peu mal à l'épau- Q'UEST-CE QU'IL AVAIT FAIT !!! Dans un 'haaaan' d'horreur et de surprise il se rendit compte sa nuit. Oh non ce n'était pas un rêve ! Bizarrement il se demanda si Uruha serait jaloux s'il apprenait cela…Mais, quelle importance cela avait ?!! Il devait sortit de là, il voulait réfléchir. Dire que son corps n'avait pas su se passer de sexe !! Quelle honte !! La nuit prochaine il s'attacherai !! Il voulait voir Uruha ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait qu'il le réconforte… Non il le_ fallait_ ! En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas un caprice bien sûr... Il repoussa tout délicatement Tsurugi sur le lit. Il était vraiment beau. Tout endormi, il ressemblait en plus de ça à un ange. Il remonta la couverte sur lui, puis s'aperçut qu'elle était tachée. Sur une prise de conscience il regarda son bas ventre et vit encore la substance gluante et collante appartenant au blondinet. Il souleva le draps et vit que comme il s'était allongé sur lui, Tsurugi avait de sa propre semence sur le corps. Il remit le drap d'un geste affectueux, puis partit s'assurer qu'il y avait une douche. Quand ce fut fait, il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'ange paisiblement endormi, qui pourrait alors se laver de leur mélange de fluides, se rhabilla et s'en alla.

0°()°0

(1) : Imaginez un superbe lemon entre ces deux là, franchement ce serait trop spécial !! Non mon esprit n'est pas tordu, genre je pense à 'lemon' et fais un mix avec ' la lune et le solei on rendez vous'. NON, non , nooon !!

Note: bon beeeh j'espère que ce lemon vous aura pluuus !!

Note II: bon beeh j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pluuuus !!!

Note III: étrangement c'est le lemon surlequel j'ai passé le moins de temps... non, j'ai fait un 69 aussi dans une autre fic il m'avait pris oins de temps... donc lui c'est jste après lol !! Rho je sais c'est une infon inutile et ba gniark d'aborreuh XD

Note IV: Laissez vos avis !! Laissez des review !! Youhou !! ( nan mais quel slogan j'vous juuure XD )


End file.
